She Fell For The Tail
by Annabelinda Tsuki
Summary: Sakura has a bloodlimit, Gaara is doing crazy things, Sasuke is acting weirder than usual, and Naruto is dating Ramen-Girl, and all because she fell for the tail. Sequel to He Fell For The Eyes. READ PREQUIL FIRST!
1. June: The Beginning

**Story Title: She Fell For the Tail**

**Chapter One: June**

Summary: Sakura learns, through Gaara and Suna, that she has a blood-limit. Now, her and the rest of Team Seven are going to Suna to discover just what Sakura's blood-limit is. Throughout the next year, things are going to get weird. Gaara will attempt things never been done by him before, Sasuke will get red with envy and jealousy, and Naruto will become Sakura's best friend and brother, all because she fell for the tail.

A/N: Well, I have been thinking about this a lot in the last month, and I bet a lot of you are going to downright kill me for this, but here is the sequel to He Fell for the Eyes. I have been thinking about this plot long and hard and have finally decided on a few things for this. I am still torn between something, the reason several of you might kill me, but in the end, I don't know what happens…just remember, Sasuke exists and Gaara isn't the only one with a tail, I can also, because it is within my powers, even though I do not own Naruto, give Sasuke a tail, so watch out Gaara.

**Sub-Chapter One: Nani?**

"NANI?" Sakura screamed at her master, Princess Tsunade, in surprise.

Gaara was currently leaning against the wall, smirking, while Sasuke and Naruto's mouths were gaping. Kankoru was smirking too while Temari twirled some tiny fan that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"You heard me." Tsunade replied, "Gaara has explained the entire situation to me."

"But I _don't_ have a blood-limit!" Sakura argued.

Tsunade sighed, her eyes closed with her hands together before her. "Sakura, do you want me to explain it again?"

"I want you to!" Naruto piped up. He was still beyond confused.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, punching them both.

Tsunade sighed again. Where was the sake when she needed it?

"Ok, I will explain it again." Tsunade told them. "According to Gaara, there is this very old blood limit that originated in their country, and hasn't been seen for fifty years. After searching records and tracing gene trees, they have finally figured out what happened to the blood-limit.

"Sakura, this blood-limit is passed on from grandmother to grandchild, always skipping a generation, and is always dominate within females. It needs an X and a Y chromosome to activate it. So, it can be found within men, but it is recessive, which means it will never show in any of their offspring. Do you follow me so far?"

Sakura nodded, Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke comprehended.

"Fifty years ago, one of your ancestors, one of the skipped generations, married a Konoha carpenter against her parent's wishes. It almost started a war, because one of Suna's medics wanted to defect to Konoha.

"It all worked out in the end, and the gene continued to pass from grandmother to grandchild, without Konoha ever knowing and with Suna forgetting. The blood-limit wasn't considered the greatest thing in the world, apprentice, and so Suna didn't worry about it.

"According to Gaara, if the blood-limit goes unused for as long as it did, never being acknowledged by generations, it becomes stronger and stronger with each passing. It has been fifty years since any of your ancestors used the blood-limit, Sakura. This means, the potential lying within you is enough to pull Suna out of its current dilemma."

"What is their dilemma though?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara says you cannot know."

"Why not?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, this blood-limit is much different from other blood-limits, it cannot be simply taught to you; you must discover it. This means, until further notice, you and your team are on lend to Suna until you 'discover' your blood-limit and use it to help Suna. Only after that or until the entire mission is deemed a failure may you return home."

"NANI?" Sakura screamed for the second time that day. "I can't move to Suna! And I don't have a blood-limit! Don't you think I would know if my eyes suddenly changed color?"

"I have said this once and will say it again, Sakura, your blood-limit is unique. Your ancestor completely severed her ties to the family in Suna, leaving her and her daughter unknowledged about the blood-limit. Nobody but Suna and this room knows what you possess within you, Sakura."

Sakura looked like she was about to argue when Tsunade butted in. "This is a mission, Sakura! If, indeed, you do not possess the blood-limit, the mission will have been a failure and you will return home. If nothing happens in a year, the mission will be marked and you will come home. Dobe and teme will go with you."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Two days from now. Pack as many things as you can carry comfortably."

With that, they all bowed and walked out of Tsunade's room.

The three Suna ninjas exchanged looks with the three Konoha ninja.

"See ya in two days, no?" Naruto beamed, walking away.

Sasuke glared at Kankoru and Gaara, nodded toward Temari, and leaned against the wall.

Sakura blinked, unsure of what to say. "Uhh…until two days." And she shuffled away, Sasuke on her heels.

Sakura walked along, unaware of Sasuke following her. She couldn't believe this! Was Tsunade doing this all on purpose? The last thing Sakura needed was to go to Suna, where she would be around _Gaara_ constantly. She was still trying to figure out what had happened only hours before.

Yep, that was right; she couldn't get the kami awful moment out of her head. What had she been thinking? Gaara had tried to kill her!

But, he had been so close! Sakura's imagination had been going haywire. The guy was freaking leaning in; after all, what was she supposed to think? And he had smelled so good, kind of like salt, but sweeter, and better.

WHY HAD SHE KISSED HIM?!

"Sakura?"

Sakura whirled around in surprise. Some Kunoichi she was, letting Sasuke sneak up on her. "Nani?"

Sasuke blinked, his sign that he was nervous. "Can we talk?"

"Can we do it at my house?" Sakura asked, "I want to start packing…"

Sasuke nodded and walked up next to her. They walked in silence until they reached Sakura's house. She peered through the door, looking for her mother, and slipped off her shoes, leading Sasuke up to her room.

He sat down on the bed while she grabbed a backpack and started folding up clothes and belongings into it. "What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, dreading the coming conversation.

"This morning."

Sakura's breath hitched. "What about it?"

"…"

"I guess…I don't know what it was, Sasuke-kun, I really don't know. I didn't mean to do it, it just kind of, like, happened! And now I am stuck in this mess!"

Sasuke stood up, his eyes narrowed at her. "You did it?"

Sakura nodded, avoiding his eyes. "It…just happened."

"Why? Don't you know he is a monster?"

"Naruto is the same as him!" Sakura defended, "Why categorize Gaara as a monster while we just classify Naruto as annoying?"

"He tried to kill you!" Sasuke argued.

"Well it was an accident, and it won't happen again!" Sakura snapped, reffering to the kiss. She returned to her packing. "If you only want to talk about that moment, then I will have to ask you to leave."

Sasuke stormed out of the room, leaving Sakura to her packing.

A knock at Sakura's window brought her out of a daze she hadn't noticed she was in. Naruto was at the window, smiling. She signaled him in and Naruto crawled right in, stretching out on her bed.

They had really become close, Naruto and her, like siblings and best friends all at once.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Nani?"

"Well…You have gone through two very traumatic moments in the span of twelve hours, you have to be freaking."

Sakura smiled and sighed, Naruto knew her so well. "Well, first there was this morning, which I am pathetically confused about, and now I learn that I _might_ have a blood-limit, a powerful one at that. How is a girl supposed to take it all in?"

Naruto smiled, his grin spreading through his face. "I guess you can only think and talk it over."

"Well, let's start with this morning then…"

And Sakura divulged every feeling she had about that day, starting with Gaara. Did this mean they liked each other, or that she liked him, or anything else? And this blood-limit, the one she was supposed to discover. The fact that she had a blood-limit was kind of freaking her out, but now she had to go to Suna to work everything out.

By the time it was midnight, Sakura felt so much better. Naruto fell asleep as soon as she finished, whispering "I am sure everything will be alright." Sakura smiled, happy that she had talked with Naruto, and went back to packing.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Suna**

The journey to Suna was a silent and completely uneventful affair. Sakura ignored everything that was said to her, trying to understand her own thoughts, while Sasuke continued to get his point off to the girl who was ignoring him.

When they made it to Suna, the three ninja were escorted to a small suite inside the Hokage Tower, a place with a kitchen, living space, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. Sakura claimed a room and locked herself inside for the remaining of the afternoon while Sasuke lounged in the living space, Naruto digging through the fridge.

When Sakura finally came out of the room, it was to find a note taped to her door.

"The Suna Council invited us to dinner, around six o'clock. If you aren't up yet, I am going to come wake you. Naruto." Sakura read aloud.

She shrugged, smoothed out her dress, and checked the clock. It was five thirty.

Naruto burst into the room, like he had just run five miles, and crashed into Sakura on his way to my room. "SAKURA-CHAN!" he called, jumping on her bed. When he found nothing on the bed, he sat down, perplexed.

Getting up, Sakura walked over to the door. "I am right here, baka."

His confusion turned to happiness. "Teme told me to come wake you! Let's go!"

And he grabbed Sakura's shoulders, steering her out of our living quarters and through the halls until they made it to a banquet room. Peering through before going in, Naruto dragged her in and sat Sakura down.

"According to Temari-san, we are supposed to be seated first, and then the council will come in, and then the food will be served." Naruto told her excitedly.

Sakura adjusted herself as Naruto took a seat next to her. Temari and Kankoru came in, sitting across from Naruto and Sakura, soon followed by Sasuke, and then Gaara. About fifteen minutes later, the entire Suna council walked in, all wearing different colored stripes signifying rank on their robes.

They all exchanged pleasant greetings. They ate food, all silent, sometimes people exchanging compliments and pleasantries. While eating desert, one of the elders began talking.

"Would you like to hear more about your Blood-limit, Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, although it wasn't considered a strong blood-limit, one of the reasons it was forgotten, it was a very peculiar one, and only an ancestor with the ability actually knew anything about the blood-limit, the Orage Clan was very precautious about their secrets. We do know that, when the limit is used right, it can bring forth great amounts of devastation, or great healings of lands.

"Unfortunately, part of pertaining the blood-limit is knowing nothing about it. Because you have no ancestors to share the secrets with you, once you discover your blood-limit, you will also have to learn its secrets again.

"We have planned for you to meditate on the roof, for we perceive you as being able to discover up there. At all times somebody will be with you, to protect you. Are there any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand. "And you are _sure_ that I am part of the Orage Clan?"

All of the elders nodded.

Sakura mentally sighed.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Wind**

Sakura finished showering, making sure both boys were still asleep before doing so, and fixed herself something to eat. She scrambled some eggs in a wok, mixed with rice and potatoes, and ate them just like that.

Sakura had just finished eating when somebody knocked on the 'apartment' door. She opened it to reveal Gaara.

"I am to take you to the top of the tower." He said in a stone voice, portraying absolutely nothing.

"Can I come too?" Naruto's voice asked from his doorway.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, who nodded. Naruto leapt out of his room, abound with joy, tugging on his jacket. They made their way to the roof together.

Once out on the concrete flooring of the wide open roof, sitting cross-legged in a triangle together, Sakura closed her eyes.

What was she supposed to be doing here? She had absolutely no idea what her 'blood-limit' even was, and nobody could teach it to her, she had to discover it. And obviously, the elders expected her to do it through meditating?

Sakura tried to concentrate, opening her mind up to the world. First, she focused on one particular scent, the smell of sand. It was salty, and yet reminded Sakura of baking bread, or the smell of wet rocks. Next, she began to become aware of every scent around her, from the scent of the flower-stall just beneath them to the smell of Naruto's shampoo, which had no identifiable scent. Sakura focused on maintaining knowledge of every scent while trying to hear one particular sound, the sound of a lizard over on that ledge. Its feet scuttled, leaving behind a sound filled with tumbling little rocks.

She began to listen to the wind, its rhythmic whistling going through her ears, creating a harmony previously unknown to her. It was singing of times to come, peaceful and tranquil, filled with lazy sunny days and the softest of breezes, unnoticed in the great heat. It twirled, motioning a second opposing wind from a different direction, mixing its sounds with the first wind. This one held melodies of torrents, crazy hectic winds filled with sand, bringing forth havoc and despair in the most kind manner possible.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, shaking her shoulder.

Sakura opened her eyes to look at her fox-brother. "Hmm?"

"Well, after you were so relaxed, I decided to go and get lunch, without disturbing you, with Gaara to watch over you, and you sort of missed supper like several hours ago…" Naruto trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

Sakura looked around. Sure enough, the moon was starting to rise, its pale iridescence casting an illuminating light across Naruto, still standing before her, and Gaara sitting across from her, his eyes watching her curiously. She squirmed under his attention.

"I-I guess I didn't…I was unaware of time passing…" Sakura returned Naruto's grin, accepting the hand he held out to her.

Gaara escorted them back to their rooms, wishing them both a pleasant good-night. Sakura showered, noticing Sasuke was already in his bedroom, while Naruto fixed her a pack of instant ramen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Sakura was escorted to the roof again, by only Gaara this time. Naruto was to have a history lesson about previous Suna Kazekages, as instructed by Tsunade.

Gaara sat across from her, his legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing in and out, while Sakura mimicked him. Again, she pinpointed every noise, between the market noise to the children playing to the birds above, again focusing on the wind.

It sang some more, whispering fantastical tails of what was to come. From one side was swirling leaves going up in the smallest and slowest of whirlwinds, creating a beautiful pattern in the air, while another spoke of clashing winds with lightening from above, the battle twisting the direction of the rain to fall in random patterns of not so randomness. Sakura listened to them, amazed and fascinated of their tales, completely captivated until something touched her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes jerked open as she fell backwards, surprised. Gaara had been kneeling in front of her, trying to make her snap out of meditation. Sakura blinked at him before averting her eyes, shifting and squirming.

"Yes?"

"I thought you might be hungry." He said, looking up at the moon.

Sakura blushed. "I guess…"

"Would you like to go eat, then?"

Sakura shrugged.

Gaara stood up, paused as she got up, and escorted her down several floor levels. Sakura expected him to drop her off at her door, but instead they continued downwards, until they came to the street.

Sakura followed behind Gaara, closely but not too closely, as she noticed there weren't many people outside. They ducked into a near empty restaurant. Gaara was greeted, not very enthusiastically, by _one_ waiter, for that was the only waiter in the restaurant, as they took a seat. He signaled for the usual.

"Do you come here often?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." He replied simply.

Some sort of soup with ladles was placed in front of Sakura and Gaara. Gaara started to sip his, quietly looking out the window. Sakura just absentmindedly stirred her soup, thoughts on her mind. After Gaara finished eating, Sakura decided to voice them.

"Why aren't there people outside?" she asked, "Why are we the only ones in this restaurant?"

Gaara didn't turn toward her while answering. "The people of Suna can barely afford to buy food, let alone eat out and enjoy recreational activities." He replied.

Sakura caught a hint of sadness in his voice. "Is this classified as things I am not supposed to know?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, but I will tell you anyway; but only what will not jeopardize your mission. Suna's economy is dropping, at an alarming rate. We can't grow enough food, and our country income isn't enough to support our people. The Country of the Wind is slowly dieing, and only you can help it."

Sakura cast her eyes down to her soup, feeling guilty. How was she supposed to save these people? She would have asked, but Sakura knew that Gaara wouldn't have answered. She didn't feel as if she could save these people, and now Sakura felt like she was going to let everybody down. Surely Sakura couldn't have a blood-limit, I mean, that didn't even begin to make sense, did it?

Sakura slumped over, still stirring her soup, all apatite gone. "And because people can't buy anything, banks and businesses suffer, which explains why there is only one waitress here, and why most of the shops we passed were closed, and why all the vendors sounded so urgent…and…"

Gaara nodded, unknowingly making Sakura feel any worse.

**Sub-Chapter Four: Storm**

At first, Sakura was sure the days would pass slowly, but as the days passed by with Sakura on the roof, continuing to listen to the sounds around her, mainly the wind, weeks went by in a flurry of motion. Half of the time, Naruto would sit up with her on the roof, and half of the time Naruto couldn't do it, because he was being tutored by the council, Sasuke would come up.

Sasuke was starting to drive Sakura mad! When he sat up on the roof, he would constantly interrupt the daily news of the wind with his grunts, usually directed at Gaara. And every time Sakura would open her eyes, it was to find Gaara's eyes on her, Sasuke's narrowed in disapproval.

On one particular afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke were both there, Naruto managing to ditch 'classes' to come help support Sakura. Although Naruto often squirmed and fidgeted, he never made enough noise to bother Sakura.

In hopes of getting away from all the noise, Sakura slowly and carefully inched herself away from the center of the roof until she was near the edge, unnoticed by Sasuke, who had eyes for nothing but Gaara.

She closed her eyes and listened. She immediately blocked out the cries of the people below. After talking with Gaara, Sakura had begun to see Suna in a much different light, one of darkness and sadness.

Sakura closed herself to all noise but the wind, because it was time passing to listen to its stories. One told of rolling over sand-dunes, going up and down and over, sometimes scooping sand up with it. Another wind, from the sea, spoke of waves and tidal currants, a hurricane soon to pass through the Country of the Wave. One particular wind caught Sakura's ear. It had been pushed ahead of a Tornado, sweeping through the desert with urgency, speaking of untold destruction.

Sakura opened her eyes in alarm. From the looks of the sun, it was about noon. Naruto leaned over to peer at her, seeing how she was doing, shocked to see her eyes open.

"Yo, Sakura, what's the matter?" he called to her.

Sasuke bent over to get a look at her, alarmed. Gaara turned toward her, emotionless. Stupid emotionless face…

"There is a Tornade," she told them, "Coming from the North. It originated in the plains of the Grass Country and is headed right this way."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, snarling in annoyance.

"I just know!" she snapped.

Gaara stood up and walked over, extending a hand. "We should go to the council."

Sakura nodded, excepting the hand. She was wrapped in her own thoughts as Gaara pulled her along with him, never relinquishing her hand. Naruto scurried after them, excitement flowing out of him like a fountain gushes water. Sasuke stayed on the roof.

Gaara knocked on the council room door, pulling Sakura in with him when he opened the door.

"Yes?" The head council-man asked, eyeing Sakura with a surprised and worried expression.

"Sakura," Gaara beckoned.

Sakura focused her eyes on where she was. She pulled her hand out of Gaara's, as if he burned her skin, looked at Naruto, and settled on the council, her breath hitching. "Uhh…"

"Tell them what you told us, Sakura." Naruto encouraged.

"A tornado, which started in the plains of the Grass Country, is headed this way, growing stronger by the minute. Everybody needs to get inside; the wind and sand will be able to tear the skin right off of people."

The council-man smiled, startling Sakura. "And our little Orage Princess is growing!" he clapped enthusiastically, bringing a happy reply from all the other men. A messenger was sent to tell the city about what was happening.

For some odd reason, a party was thrown in the inner confines of the tower, alcohol making its way around everybody, except for what would seem Gaara. Half way through the little get-together, which Sakura didn't understand, what were they celebrating, Naruto started crying. Apparently, he was a weeping drunk, while Sasuke was a boring one.

Sakura had long since left the party and had positioned herself at one of the sturdy unbreakable, reinforced with Chakra due to the amount of pressure put on them during regular sand-storms, listened to the wind, its loud song easily heard.

It sang happily of dancing with millions of other winds, twirling together and forming the tornado, being able to sweep up other objects with its strong prowess.

Sakura turned when something, or somebody, sat down beside her. She caught sight of red.

"I noticed when you left the party." Gaara said, accidentally explaining his presence.

Sakura nodded and turned back to the window, entranced by the swirling sand.

"According to my siblings, I am supposed to court you know." Gaara said quietly, almost as if he were embarrassed, even though it didn't really show.

Sakura flinched. "You don't have to." She said hurriedly, which gave her an eyebrow from Gaara. She turned toward him. "I mean, it was just a kiss, it…there is no need to court me because of it."

"My sister seemed to think it was more than just a kiss."

Sakura shook her head. "To me, it was just a kiss. What was it to you?"

"I don't know." Gaara sighed, looking past Sakura and out the window.

She averted her eyes, sighing wistfully and twisting her shirt into a knot. "Then there is no need to court me."

"If I were to court you, how would one go about it?" he asked, his voice still plain and boring.

Sakura sighed, that stupid boring voice was going to drive her up the wall long before this year was over. She shrugged, turning her body toward the window and away from Gaara. "I wouldn't know, I have never been 'courted' before. I heard that you are supposed to have permission from parents…and gifts, but that is all."

Sakura stood up, placing a hand on the window before turning toward Gaara. "If you see Sasuke and Naruto, tell them I went to bed."

She started walking away.

"Good night, Sakura." Gaara said, whispering her name.

Sakura didn't indicate that she heard, but she did smile. She liked her name in a whisper, now if only Sasuke-kun could say it like that.

**Authors Note:**

**Yep, there you have it, the end of June. July should be much more interesting, don't you think? I was kind of at a loss after sub-chapter one and I kind of struggled through this, mainly because I am also working on two other things and I haven't yet defined a plot.**

**The updates for this won't be often, because I kind of plan on the chapters getting longer and longer, planned being the key-word, not to mention I am also working on other things, and I beta for my twin, sooo…**

**I think I weeded out all the typos, but sometimes I don't catch them, because my brain automatically fixes them and stuff…**

**Liked it, tell me why! Disliked something, tell me what! Hated everything, let's hear the complaints! I do, however, want you to hit that review button, you know, the one right below this message, the one with the green outline with green words saying "review", yeah, that button. Now, press it, and then proceed to tell me what you liked about this story, or hated about this story. I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE GOOD JOBS AND EXCLAMATIONS! I LOVE CRITICISM! I LOVE FLAMES!**

**Just hit the button please!**

**Annabelinda**


	2. July: The Festival

**Authors Note: Just like me to start this the exact night I finished the last chapter, even though I SHOULD be doing the last thousand words on that chapter for my other story, Mates…oh well, I am doing this. I have no life, which means tonight and tomorrow, on a Saturday Night, I have no dates with anybody and I will be up until who knows when in the morning, working…my life revolves around fanfiction, don't you dare judge me, or you will be attacked by my mini Nekomata Army! MUWAHAHAHA! (tenth evil laugh of the day, I am so awesome.)**

**Chapter Two: July**

**Sub-Chapter One: Roof Tops**

Sakura sat on a pole sticking up out of the Kazekage Tower of Suna, balancing on one leg while the other dangled beneath her, hitting against the wood. She was looking out over the empty streets; no signs of life were visible, not a single person or light was on, except for those at the Kazekage Tower, council-men working late on documents and things.

Suna still hadn't chosen a new Kazekage; they were waiting until Gaara got older. Unlike in other countries, the role of Kage was passed down through the family, and the council had decided that Gaara would take the position, deeming Kankuro too irresponsible.

Sakura thought they were making a good choice, personally. Although Gaara was a little scary, she remembered the way he had talked to her in the restaurant, the way he had seemed so sad about the country's, or even the villages, problems, the way they were suffering. Gaara wasn't suffering from any of this, but he sympathized with everybody else. It really was amazing…

"Couldn't sleep?" a blank voice asked from a pole five feet away.

Sakura smiled, "What are you doing out here, Gaara?"

"I don't sleep." He told her calmly. Sakura noticed he was in a stiff position, not relaxed like her.

"I was restless."

A few moments of silence followed.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Gaara asked.

"Nani?" Sakura replied in an almost whisper.

"The stars," Gaara replied.

Sakura looked up. Now that she thought about it, she had never looked up at the stars before, ever, or, at least, not while they were in Suna. She thought stars would look the same no matter where she was.

Boy was she wrong.

There were millions of them, up there in the sky, some of them drowned out by the glorious light of the moon, but all so sparkly and glittering, like little diamonds placed against black fabric, every one a slightly different shape, barely any space between them. Sakura couldn't help but let out a little, "Woah!" to the entire thing, it was breathtaking.

Back at Konoha, everybody had lights, but here in Suna, people had their lights off, allowing the stars to show at their true potential.

"They are beautiful!" she murmured, entranced. "I have never seen stars like this before…so beautiful."

Gaara shifted, as if he were uncomfortable. Sakura noticed, wondering what was the matter, before returning her eyes to the moon. She didn't care about Gaara at the moment; she cared about the serene picture placed before you.

"You know, Suna is a really amazing place." Sakura told him, sweeping her hand across the sky. "I can see why you love it so much."

"Hn?"

Sakura smiled, eyes still trained on the stars. "I can tell you absolutely adore this city, and hold each and every one of its people in your heart, I know. The way you seem to care about them all, and why you want me to help."

"You will help, won't you?"

Sakura didn't reply, only sighed sadly. Oh how she wished she could, but really, the chance of Sakura having a blood-limit was as likely as Temari not hitting Kankuro upside the head at least once every day.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura say Gaara fidgeting. Granted, she hadn't known Gaara long, but she was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to fidget like that, it just didn't seem right. What was he…embarrassed…nervous…shy…about?

Sakura shrugged and returned her eyes back up to the sky.

Gaara stood up, balancing perfectly on the poll, whispered a good night, and left. Sakura pretended not to notice, when in fact she took due note of every move he made, from the slight rustle of his clothing as he hopped off the pole and onto the Kazekage Roof, or the way he bent over and placed something on the floor, adjusting it perfectly, to the sounds of his dieing foot-steps.

Sakura sighed. Gaara was making her nervous. More and more, he fidgeted around her, always seemed more on edge than a shinobi should be, unnaturally so. It really bothered her because Gaara was the one who sat with her on the roof every day, from morning until evening. He was a distraction.

Sighing again, just for the spite of it, Sakura stood up and walked over to the thing on the ground. Picking it up, Sakura attempted to examine the thing. She knew it felt grainy, like a statue maybe, and it was solid, and long. It had a long straight part, and then a thin large part that seemed almost round.

Holding it carefully, Sakura walked along the hallways of the tower, finding her way in the dark. It was long past the time anybody would be up, except for Gaara, who doesn't sleep, something to do with that Shukaku Demon within him.

Sakura pried open the door of the 'apartment' and flicked on a switch. Then, she could see what was in her hand.

It was in the shape of a rose, a beautiful rose the color of sand, with a glowing red color. The rose petals looked lush and wonderful, even if they felt like sandpaper, and the stem was perfectly straight, except for the little bumps Sakura assumed were to be thorns. She couldn't help but smile and then frown.

"Where have you been?" a husky angry voice asked.

Sakura looked up and stood up straight, unaware that she had been leaning on the door. "Sasuke?"

"Answer the question!"

Sakura was slightly taken aback by his tone, but decided to answer. "I was on the roof, watching the stars. There are so many of them in Suna!"

"And what is that?" he demanded, pointing at the sand-rose.

Sakura looked down at her hands. She shrugged innocently. "I-I don't know, I just found it…"

Sasuke eyed Sakura, studying everything about her. He grunted and walked back into his room. Sakura watched him go, surprised. Usually Sasuke didn't give her the time of day, and now he was keeping tabs on her? Was the world suddenly being turned upside down or something?

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear it, and walked into her room, placing the rose on an empty shelf hanging over the bed. As soon as her head hit the covers, she was out.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura sat on the rooftop, as she always did, Naruto right beside her, Gaara sitting across from them. The wind was dancing today, happy about the oncoming sand-storm predicted later for that day.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's voice crashed through Sakura's concentration, causing her to open her eyes and peer at him through half-closed lids. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I know you have no problem sitting her on a roof for twelve hours, but I was kind of wondering what you do on the roof." Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "I was just kind of curious, because you always seem surprised to find the sun setting when I 'wake' you up."

"You don't hear it?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Hear what?"

"Everything!" Sakura cried, throwing her hands into the air. "You can't hear all of the sounds, like the children in the street, the vendors, the footsteps, the sounds of the occasional bird in the air, of a lizard tumbling over rocks. Can you not smell it all, the salt, the sand, bitter and sweet, everything! Can you not sense any of it?

"Of the wind, the wind is the most amazing thing about this place!" Sakura paused, taking in Naruto's reaction.

"The wind?"

"It sings, Naruto, the wind sings!" Sakura exclaimed, crawling over to Naruto.

She crisscrossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees, tilting his head upward and closing his eyelids. "Just listen," she whispered, "Can you not hear the wind singing? It brings forth notes of harmony and joy, news of the upcoming events, what is happening in other countries, it sings of everything! Today it sings of happiness, for there is a sandstorm tonight, something to ride, to have fun in, something so amazing!"

Naruto opened his eyes. Sakura pulled back slightly when she saw he was sad. "What is it?" she asked, whispering, "Can you really not hear it?"

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"Can you really hear the wind?" Gaara asked, interrupting the sad moment.

Sakura turned to him, nodding. "That is what I do up here. I listen to the wind…why?"

Gaara's frown turned into a level face, as if he were smiling. He licked his lips, which weren't cracked and dry like Sakura would expect from them, and stood up. "This is good." He said, extending her a hand.

Sakura ignored the hand and stood up. Naruto did likewise, looking from Sakura to Gaara. "What is good?" he asked.

"Come!" Gaara commanded, turning for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure, Gaara?" the head council-man asked.

Gaara nodded.

All the council-men smiled. "Haruno Sakura, can you truly hear the wind?"

"Can none of you hear it?" she asked, almost shouting. "It seemed so natural! Granted, wind doesn't do this in Konoha, but this _is_ the Country of the Wind."

The councilman only shook his head. "Sakura-san, this is part of your ability, to speak to the wind."

Sakura held up a hand, halting his little speech. "One thing, it _sings_, not speak, SING!"

The councilman nodded. "My apologies. You have passed the first step of achieving your blood-limit, Sakura-san, now you must return the favor to the wind."

Sakura blinked. "What, you mean sing to it?"

"That is what our small knowledge leads us to believe." Gaara answered for the council. "You must establish a relationship with the wind."

"And that is the next step?" Sakura asked.

The councilmen all nodded.

Sakura sighed, defeated. "Fine!"

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Naruto bowed to the councilmen before following her, instructing Gaara to stay in the room. Sakura stormed through the hallway, stomping, before she sat down on the ledge of a large window and leaned into the glass, completely defeated.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, sitting across from her.

Sakura stayed silent. Naruto only used her name without the suffix when he was worried about her. She kept her eyes on the window for a long amount of time.

"Naruto?"

"I'm here, Sakura."

Her expression was sad, threatening to have tears added to the mixture. "Naruto, I didn't think…I didn't know I was using my blood-limit. I was so sure I didn't have a blood-limit; I was so sure I wouldn't be able to help Suna. This made me sad, because Suna needs help, and I would help it in anyway I could. I had given up on the blood-limit weeks ago…

"And now this happens, and the possibility of being able to help opens up again, but…Naruto, I don't know what to do!"

"What don't you know?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You know everything, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, but still sadly. "I don't know if I will be able to help them. They are asking me to _sing_ to wind, how do you sing to wind? It doesn't make sense…it doesn't…I don't know. Something wants to make sense nowadays. I don't know what to do."

"You will do what Sakura-chans do," Naruto assured her, "You will think of a way, you will try it, you will cry about it, and then you will think of another way, cycling through until you reach your goal."

Sakura's sad expression lessoned, giving wind to a happy one. "Yeah, you have a point…how hard can singing to the wind be?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows until they try?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, thanking him. "You always know how to make me feel better, Naruto!"

Naruto patted her back. "Glad I could help. How about you go think now, and I will find some ramen."

Sakura giggled, hitting Naruto playfully. "Go on then, fox, find yourself some ramen!"

Naruto beamed at her, doing his promise-it-will-be-ok grin with the thumbs up, and ran off.

Unbeknownst to them, Gaara watched the entire scene, a warm burning sensation threatening to tear his gut apart.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Establishment**

Sakura sat on the roof, one week later, like she always did, just listening to the wind, letting it tell her stories. Now that she knew the truth of the wind, she seemed to love the hours she spent with it even more. She also noticed that every once in a while, a strand of wind would carry part of a conversation, giving Sakura the inside scoop on everything Suna.

Sakura was still working up the nerve to sing back to the wind. One: she had never sung before, so she was nervous about how she would sound. Two: she would be _singing_ to _wind_. She might be a ninja and encounter weird things all the time, but this was a little TOO weird. Yes, a little too weird. Three: she hadn't found a time or place where she wasn't near somebody.

Sasuke had been following Sakura around like a lion stalks an antelope, Naruto thought Sakura needed encouragement, and it was Gaara's duty to make sure Sakura was safe, although Sakura thought that Gaara stuck around for more than that.

He had mentioned courting her again, just recently, actually. In the process, he had given her something else made of sand, a tiny little heart the size of a coin, easily tucked into a pocket, and this one glinted a silver color. Since then, Gaara had become even more fidgety, but it seemed that Sakura was the only one to really notice.

What was it with Gaara and courting? Did he even know what it meant? Plus, it had been _her_ to kiss _him_! If somebody was going to be doing the courting, it should be her!

Sakura stood up, causing both Gaara and Naruto to look over at her. "I am…going walking!" and she left their presence, not looking back. She didn't turn around when Gaara's distinct footsteps, light and graceful but filled with domination, unlike Naruto's awkward gait that made you think overconfident, followed her.

Sakura walked out into the street, pulling the hood of her Suna clothes up over her head to block out the sun, and just walked, right past people, never stopping, just walking, feet intent on the ground.

Sakura unconsciously listened to the winds, especially the ones that had conversation tag-alongs, listening to the brief glimpses of conversation.

"Did you hear, councilman Herit-san is doing-"

"I heard that the council is doing some-"

"The world is going to end, I te-"

"Fireworks, there are going to be-"

"Yes, Establishment Day is going to be great-"

Sakura whirled around. Her shadow stopped only a couple feet away from her. "What is Establishment Day?" she asked.

"The day our Country of Wind was founded, and the day this Village was created." Gaara replied simply, walking again, pulling out in front of her.

Sakura, slightly surprised, jogged after him. "Wait! You celebrate the day your village was founded?"

Gaara nodded. "Is it not a big deal in Konoha?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out to the side, thinking. "Well, we hold multiple festivals throughout the year, I am sure one of them is for our founding day."

Gaara shook his head exasperatedly. "Suna celebrates only a few things, one, the Kazekage's birthday, two, our establishment day, and three, the new year. That is it."

Sakura stumbled in shock, but caught her footing and resumed her place by Gaara's side. "So how do you celebrate?"

"Fireworks, symbols of our village and country inner spirit flame."

"Is that it?"

"Everybody makes some sort of dish and sets it out on one of the square tables to the side, where dancing and socializing takes place. This is the one day where all social equality is discarded, giving way to a new atmosphere."

"How does that work, exactly, if your country can't afford to spend money?"

"That is why the last few festivals haven't really been festivals at all." Gaara explained, "But this year, the council saved up enough money to put on an amazing firework display, they hired special nin who specialize in this kind of thing. Everybody strives to make this day something amazing, for the next festival will be to celebrate the New Year."

Sakura nodded, digesting.

"And you will be going to the festival?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Why not?" Sakura exclaimed, "Like you said, this is an important time for your village!"

"I am marked to be the future Kazekage, which means I am the most sought after man in all of the Country of the Wind." Gaara explained, "Although Social Equality is supposed to be dropped, I always have a trail of mothers seeking marriage for their daughters, along with the daughters, trailing after me."

Sakura's kind-heart just had to kick into overdrive right that minute. "What if you had somebody you were already seeing, what would they do?"

Gaara looked up at the sky thoughtfully, thinking. "I guess they would leave me alone…"

"Then we shall find somebody for you to take to the dance!" Sakura cried out happily, thinking herself a genius.

"And who could you possibly suggest?" Gaara asked, smirking. "Somebody I would _want_ to go with!"

Sakura frowned, knowing where this was going. "W-well, I g-guess I could go…with you?"

"According to Temari, a guy is supposed to ask a girl to festivals and parties and things." Gaara commented.

"I only suggested it." Sakura told him, sticking her nose in the air, pretending to be indifferent. "If you want me to go with you, you will have to ask _me_!"

Gaara stopped and grabbed Sakura's wrist, swinging her around to look at him. "Haruno Sakura, will you please go with me, on my arm, to the festival?"

Sakura almost squeaked. She had basically set herself up! She hadn't actually thought he would go for it, but then again, she had forgotten at that particular moment, too busy feeling pity for him, that he was currently trying to court her.

"I will go if you answer one question." Sakura said defiantly.

"What is your question?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you courting me?" Sakura finally asked, after holding the question in for so long. "I was the one who initiated the kiss, not you! I don't understand!"

"I have never done this before…" Gaara began, hesitantly. Again, Sakura was surprised to see an unsure person standing before her. Was she doing this to him? "According to Kankuro, I am in love, while Temari says that I am attracted to you. I would prefer to believe Temari, because she gives better advice than Kankuro, and she is a girl.

"I believe I hold affection for you, Sakura-san, and I hope for you to return the feelings."

Sakura mentally cursed. "And this is all because I kissed you!"

Before Gaara could object, Sakura continued. "Fine, I will go to the festival with you!" and she walked away, in the lead this time.

They continued to walk around the village, Sakura listening to the flows of conversation and the different sounds.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Festival**

Sakura sat just outside a changing room, waiting for Temari, who was trying on a kimono for tomorrow's festival. Sakura was definitely uncomfortable, mainly because Temari hadn't exactly said much besides asking if Sakura would go shopping with her. Sakura was still a little frightened about the fact that she had kissed Temari's brother_ in front of her._

Temari decided to talk. "So, Gaara won't stop talking about you."

Sakura's head jerked up from its lazy position against her arm. "Nani?"

"Well, that isn't quite the truth." Temari said, tossing a blue kimono over the door. "Gaara rarely talks, but when he does, it is about you."

"W-why is he t-t-talking about…me?" Sakura asked, ending the sentence with a squeak.

"He keeps asking me for advice." Temari told her, "About how to 'court' you. He makes it sound so…old fashioned, if you ask me."

Sakura sighed. "He is still on that?"

"Well, you haven't exactly discouraged him." Temari said, tossing Sakura a green kimono. "That one will look good on you, but not me."

Sakura added it to her pile.

"I mean, you took the rose, he said, and you said you would go to the festival with him."

"He tricked me!" Sakura said, trying to save her dignity.

"Well, he is courting you, officially, and nothing is going to stop him." Temari walked out of the dressing room, wearing a white kimono with a splatter pattern of purple, red lines weaving through the droplets. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks good." Sakura remarked, "But why is he doing this? I told him, it was just a kiss!"

Temari giggled, admiring herself in the mirror. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"What, the dress doesn't look good?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Temari shook her head, still giggling. "This is all new to Gaara! He spent his entire life being feared, is still feared…although many mothers are willing to give their daughters to him…back to the point. You _touched_ Gaara, intimately might I add. You are something new, in a good way, and so he is doing things he has never done before, trying to capture the heart of a girl, who seems to have long since kidnapped his."

Sakura sighed loudly, picking up her small pile of kimonos and walking into the changing room. "But I am not interested in him, especially not like that. It is bad enough that I have to spend every waking moment with him! Plus, my heart belongs to Sasuke." She accented his name with fluttery sighs.

"You mean the one with a chicken-butt for a head?" Temari asked.

"Hey!"

Temari snickered. "It's true. Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't support your efforts like Naruto does?"

"Naruto is like a brother to me." Sakura told her, "We kind of adopted each other as such a couple years back. Now that I think about it, we haven't told Sasuke about that…"

"Whatever." Temari said, interrupting Sakura's thought line. "Just letting you know, Gaara isn't going to stop. He has never wanted something quite as badly as this."

Hmm…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, debating. She couldn't decide on a hairstyle, and it was driving her nuts. A knock came from the door.

"Sakura, you in there?" Naruto called.

"What do you need?" she called back.

"A shower!"

"Come on in!"

Naruto opened the door, eyed Sakura contemplating hairstyles, shrugged, and walked in. "What are you doing?"

"I can't decide on my hairstyle. Do I put it up, leave it down, pin it in some fashion?"

Naruto touched Sakura's waist length hair, untangling a small knot. "Hmm, I think it would look good in a braided style. Turn around, would you?"

Sakura nodded, facing the door, as Naruto undressed and hopped in the shower, turning on the warm water. Only when he drew the curtain around him did she turn around.

"Well I still don't know." She admitted, "Braids would look nice, though."

Silence surrounded them as Sakura began to braid two large clumps of hair on either side of her hair, then pulling them back and tying them in place behind her head, like a crown almost.

"I look like one of those elf maiden things." Sakura laughed.

Naruto peeked his head out. "I think it looks nice."

"Ok, I will let you take your shower in peace now." Sakura told him, grabbing her hair products. "Have fun in the shower!"

"Sure thing!"

Sakura continued to laugh as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sakura stopped laughing when she hit something.

"Why is Naruto taking a shower?" Sasuke asked, scowling.

"Because he needs a shower?" Sakura guessed, being sarcastic.

"I meant, why did he take a shower while you were in there dressing?"

Sakura blinked. What? Oh, she got it. Naruto _undressed_ in front of her, which was kind of awkward, if you weren't siblings with Naruto. Sakura grinned, bursting into giggles. "Sasuke! I wasn't watching Naruto undress! We are just…comfortable around each other."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up, which was actually kind of cute on him. "Why don't you call me Sasuke-kun anymore?"

Sakura stopped giggling, realizing something. She didn't add the suffix –kun at the end of Sasuke's name anymore, when had she stopped doing that? She shrugged at Sasuke, ducking around him and into her room. Sasuke was being weird…

Sakura finished getting dressed into the dark green kimono with pale green flowers and stepped out of her room. Naruto was there in his orange and black robes, waiting, a box in his hand. He was rubbing the back of his head, like he did when he was nervous.

"They reminded me of you!" he said, thrusting the box at her.

"That reminds me!" she cried out, ducking back into her room and grabbing something. She tossed it at him as she began to open her box.

"Woah!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Sakura had in her hands a little silver crown worked in with green metal cherry-blossom-like flowers, a perfect ringlet that fit just above her temple and settled well with the braids. "So that is why you suggested the braids…"

"And this is amazing!" he held up his half mask, a porcelain mask in the shape of a fox, with ears and black and orange markings, matching his robes perfectly. "That explains why you helped me pick out THESE robes."

The smiled at each other, helped each other put the ringlet and mask on, and walked into the living space. Sasuke sat there in his deep blue robes, white sash, waiting for them. He eyes Naruto's mask.

"Dobe, where did you get that?"

"Sakura-chan gave it to me, teme."

"Did you get her the ringlet?" he asked, still suspicious.

"Duh!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sakura is family, we are supposed to exchange gifts on holidays."

"Which is why my purse is always empty." Sakura muttered jokingly.

"Let's go!" Sasuke commanded, leading them out of the room.

They met up with Temari, in her red, white, and purple kimono, Kankoru, in a brown pair of robes with a reddish purple sash, and Gaara wearing his usual clothes. Temari rolled her eyes at Gaara. They all walked out into the streets and headed for the square, Temari carrying some sort of desert cake thingy.

Naruto caught a whiff of some food and left the group, mumbling incoherent 'see you later's, Temari waved to one of her friends, and Kankuro caught sight of a very pretty girl, which left Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara.

Sakura walked a little closer to Gaara and farther away from Sasuke, because, technically, she was supposed to be here with Gaara. Gaara looked down at her, as if he were surprised she was there, and then went back to scanning the crowds.

Sakura watched Sasuke, who was watching her and Gaara with a weird look in his eye, one Sakura couldn't quite place. Was he mad about something? A girl asked him something, diverting his attention. Eager to escape the eye, Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him along, into the crowd.

Gaara took control almost immediately, respecting her wishes of wanting to move. She sighed when she lost track of Sasuke.

"I pull, you do not." He told her coldly, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

Sakura _wanted_ to punch Gaara; she was the one doing the favor. But no, he acted as if he were all high and mighty. Maybe Gaara wasn't acting quite like that, but he came close.

A woman, probably late forties, walked up to Gaara, smiling. "Subaku no Gaara? Why, I haven't seen you in a while!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked from woman to Gaara, confused. Why was this person talking to Gaara? People in the village didn't even like Gaara.

"…and this is my daughter!" The woman exclaimed, seemingly to just stick her hand out in the crowd, grab a random wrist, and bring forth a fairly beautiful girl, long blonde hair, a lot like Ino's, except that it fell around the girl's body like waves, framing a beautiful heart-shaped face, positioned perfectly right in between a very good sized chest.

Sakura could now see why Gaara had wanted Sakura to attend the festival with him, to prevent _this._ Although she didn't want to, Sakura interrupted.

"Hello!" she beamed at them both.

The woman looked over at Sakura, as if she hadn't realized Sakura was even there, and then turned back to Gaara. "My daughter is an exceptional cook, she helps us run our little restaurant, and she is a sewer, and reader, and talker, and great at hosting parties, oh, and she ca-"

"AHEM!" Sakura coughed loudly, bringing forth both daughter and mother's attention. "I am Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" she put on a fake smile, one of those smiles meant to fool men that said get-away-from-my-man-you-whore-or-there-will-be-serious-payback while a guy just thought it was a real smile.

"And who is this?" the mother asked.

"My date." Gaara stated.

"I can't say I have seen her before…" the daughter mused, sweeping her gaze over me. "And that can't be your natural hair color." She wore a fake smile too.

Sakura licked her lips, trying to maintain her smile. "And you are invading _his_ personal space."

The daughter's eyes narrowed. "Listen, forehead, Gaara-kun is going to marry me, and there is nothing _you_ can do about it."

Sakura started biting her lip, hard, glaring daggers at the girl before her. "Gaara, will you dance with me?"

Gaara nodded, taking Sakura's hand and leading her out to the center of the square. He didn't do anything once they were they, but Sakura knew what the matter was. Gaara had never danced before; hell, he probably didn't even like dancing. She gingerly placed one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hand, Sakura's remaining hand going happily onto his shoulder. From there, Gaara led them across the floor.

They were silent, neither speaking. Sakura kept her eyes lowered, not really wanting to look upwards. She would rather be with Naruto, who would just eat a whole lot and then ask Sakura to cure his indigestion. Or wonderful Sasuke, who would ignore her the entire time, but it would be better than being with…an ice-cube? Could that be the way to describe Gaara? Maybe just inept, or confused, socially outcasted?

After dancing to several songs, Gaara led Sakura to a food table, where he let her eat her fill, and then they fended off several other mothers with daughters, sometimes husbands with daughters, or just daughters on their own. On each occasion, Sakura had to make herself known.

While they sat on a bench near the edge of the square, Naruto found them, carrying a huge plate of food, and sat down next to Sakura. He offered her some food, she refused.

"So, having a good night?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"You seen Teme?" he asked, looking around the square.

Gaara raised a finger and pointed behind them, standing in the shadow of some food vendor with glazed nuts. (_**yeah, glazed nuts in Suna, that makes so much sense**_.) His eyes were drilling into Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Temari waved, sitting down in between Sakura and Gaara. "The fireworks will start soon!"

Sakura's face lit up. A fun moment out of the entire evening!

A huge crack was heard up in the sky. Everybody looked upwards to see millions of blue sparkling flames falling to the ground, extinguishing before they came into contact with anything. Purple flowers blossomed in the sky, accompanied by golden diamonds. As they faded, twelve fountains of various colors filled the sky, and then more shapes. A dragon moved and writhed, its colors a golden red and forest green, and then another one, blue and purple. A scene of the establishment of Suna took place, bringing the horizon into life, fascinating Sakura to no end. More animals filled the space, some of them moving, some of them not, sparkling with darker shades of color, until the sky exploded in bursts of bronze, gold, and silver, raining onto the crowd, these flames again extinguishing before they could touch anything.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the magnificent display. She almost wished she could be here every year to see this amazing thing, the one thing Suna residents looked forward to. Yes, it really was a fantastic thing to see.

Sakura yawned, causing Naruto to look back over at her. "You want me to take you back to the apartment?"

"I can do that." Sasuke's voice interrupted. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up off the bench.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sakura cried out as she was dragged along. Gaara watched after her, only his eyes showing concern as she was pulled into the crowd.

"Sasuke?" Sakura cried out, wondering what was happening. One, whenever Sasuke heard Sakura was tired, he told her to stick through it. Two, Sasuke was _touching_ her, and dragging her around. This wasn't Sasuke.

He didn't reply, even when Sakura continued to call his name questioningly, and they were soon in the Kazekage Palace, in their little 'apartment', sitting on the couch, Sakura massaging her wrist. Sasuke just glared at the wall, leaving Sakura to look at him.

"Why were you with Gaara?" he asked suddenly.

"Because I made a deal with him." Sakura replied, hesitant. "He doesn't go to events because mothers are always pushing daughters down his throat. I felt bad, so I helped ward them away."

"Gaara is trying to get close to you." Sasuke observed, voicing opinions rather harshly. "I don't like it!"

Sakura raised eyebrows. She was really confused right now. What was Sasuke even, doing? He was interrogating her, like a father did when a girl was on a date, or when a brother did when they worried about their sister, or a jealous friend did…

Was that even possible? Sasuke, jealous, because Gaara was trying to court her?

"You don't have anything to worry about." She said, getting up and moving towards her room.

"That is what Naruto said." Sasuke sighed, storming into his own room.

Sakura brewed over her situation hours later, trying to discern what mess she was in exactly. She knew she was in a mess; she just wasn't sure what it was yet. Sakura had kissed Gaara, and now, he wanted to 'date' her, or 'capture her heart', as Temari put it. All because of a kiss, one Sakura had initiated. Of course, Gaara was completely new at this, which explained all of the fidgeting, and he didn't know what to do, especially when Sakura kept trying to insure she _wasn't_ interested. Although, him making her feel guilty about all the daughters seeking marriages didn't help much either, practically forcing her through her conscience to attend the festival with her.

Actually, although the festival had been boring up until the fireworks, it hadn't been _bad,_ to say the least. She had just hung out with Gaara the entire night, not really exchanging conversation, but she hadn't needed any. And the fireworks had been so amazing!

And now, Sasuke was acting like nothing ever before. Sasuke was acting…jealous! The entire thought seemed so wrong to her, too wrong, in fact. Nothing seemed quite right about the entire situation. Plus, Sasuke was jealous of Gaara. Wait, would that mean Sasuke liked her? She could get used to that idea…and yet it still kind of sounded wrong, and yet right, and yet really wrong.

Knocking pulled Sakura out of her thoughts, revealing a sheepish grinning Naruto standing in her doorway. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.

Sakura gestured to the foot of her bed, which he seated himself on comfortably. "Gaara flipped out after you left."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Or, Temari said he was flipping out. He kind of started fisting his hands and glaring daggers at everybody, and he almost lost his nerve when an old lady and her daughter showed up…and then he kind of stormed off. Temari said he didn't like seeing you with Sasuke."

Sakura sighed sadly. Yes, the world was crashing down around her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you go to the festival _with_ Gaara?"

Sakura tipped over, now lying on the bed. It was her way of showing self-pity. "He made me feel sympathy for him, because he is always flagged by mothers seeking marriage for their daughters, and if I went with him, he could enjoy the festival. It was a stupid move on my part, because Gaara is trying to 'court' me, according to Temari."

"Because of that kiss a month back, right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes and pinching her lips together. "Yeah, and I keep telling him I'm not interested, but…"

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Gaara has never really felt anything toward other people; it will take him some getting used to it. Give him time, and eventually he will understand to back off and find another person, or you will fall for him." The last part was accented with a smile.

"Shove off, Naruto." Sakura giggled, being sarcastic. "Like that will ever happen."

Naruto shrugged, standing up. "You never know."

**Sub-Chapter Four: The Rest of Time**

The rest of the month was spent with uneventfulness. (_**yeah, not a word, I don't care, I coin words all the time.**_) Sasuke started spending more of the roof time on the roof, with Sakura, while Gaara and Naruto were both there, giving Sakura even less time to herself. It felt like she was always with them, nobody ever left her alone, and it was slowly driving her NUTS.

If the boys didn't start leaving her alone, she was going to run away from everything and try to do her meditation in peace. Gaara was being even more fidgety, especially in front of Sasuke, whether it be from nervousness or anger, Sakura never found out; she refused to open her eyes. Sasuke wouldn't stop grunting and showing his disapproval of Gaara being anywhere near Sakura, which bothered Sakura for some reason. On any normal SANE day, she would be happy that Sasuke would be showing interest in her, and yet here she was, finding it extremely annoying. Of course, Naruto was always muttering complaints and things, while trying to support Sakura at the same time. He hated sitting on the rooftop for hours on end.

But, with the distractions of these three, Sakura couldn't focus on the wind. Of course, this also meant, without any privacy, she couldn't 'sing' to the wind. The boys distracted her so much that she couldn't even listen to the wind anymore. Sakura found this part the worst of all. Not being able to listen to the wind, it felt almost as if something were missing. It was driving Sakura crazy.

But she could only endure it as the days slowly drifted into August.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/N: Wow, I really officially hate this chapter, it didn't go as planned whatsoever. Forgive any typos, I could have sworn I got them all, but my brain really sucks at fixing typos, because it automatically fixes them itself, so I only catch a few out of a million, you know?_

_CLEARING UP! Now, I know some people might think I have Gaara out of character, which isn't actually true. The problem ends up being is that we aren't seeing Gaara's side on this. I am challenging myself to write this completely in Sakura's point of view, no Gaara's point of view. I am trying to show that Gaara is actually just quite confused, (making him more into Sai as time goes on), and I keep trying to show it by bringing forth other people's experiences with Gaara, like Temari telling Sakura about Gaara, and Naruto telling Sakura about how Gaara started 'flipping' when she left._

_Anyway, totally hate this chapter, it didn't go like I had planned at all, and I ended up leaving out a part, deciding to put it in August instead, since it is the only thing I have planned for August so far…_

_Ideas are welcomed, I still have ten months to go, actually, since I am writing August, technically nine point something more months to go…So, ideas are welcomed, I will take them all with grace. Even authors need inspiration, and although I might not use the exact idea, it will come close to what I need, and you will get full credit for ideas._

_Now, go on, press that little button. Don't give me the 'what button do you mean' speech! You know exactly what button I am talking about, you know, the green one, about an inch and a half long, green words, that one, just below, see it? Now PRESS IT! And type in the window that appears please, I really appreciate it!_


	3. August: Singing Jealousy

**Chapter Three: August**

A/N: Ok, so this is planned to be short, some more blood-limit discovery, a few Gaara/Sakura moments, a Gaara Naruto moment, and a little over-protective Sasuke (or Sasugay, as Kallou likes to refer to him as). But, that doesn't mean my fingers won't get carried away.

Disclaimer: Alas, I have noticed I haven't written a disclaimer, but do I really need to? I mean, the dude who owns Naruto is always so insistent (don't take this in a bad way) of making Sakura weak, so why in his right mind would he give Sakura a blood-limit? See where I am going with this? Yeah, I admit it, I don't own Naruto, I just love confusing Sakura and forcing Sasuke into jealousy, while putting Gaara in very awkward moments. I AM SO EVIL!

NOW! ONTO THE SHOW! OR MANGA! OR STORY! MUWAHAHAHAHA! (the laugh has no significance, I felt like an evil laugh. Don't judge me. -_-' )

**Sub-Chapter One: Songs of the Wind**

Sakura peeked outside her door, looking both ways and at the couch. She could hear Naruto sleeping, his snores shook his room, but Sasuke DID NOT snore, which means he could be asleep or he couldn't be. All Sakura knew was, she had to get out.

Sakura stepped nimbly over the wire at her door, sidestepped the panel trap, jumped and ducked under two more wires, swerved around the chakra activation invisible wall, and again hopped another wire. Now, to peel away the seals…using toes and hands, Sakura peeled off the four seals around the door, using chakra to keep her against the door.

Immediately the trap door activated. If Sakura wasn't attached to the door, she would have fallen. Twisting the knob and swinging herself, Sakura landed outside. Ever so carefully, she shut the door.

When had Sasuke gotten the time to do all of that? And when did he have the time each night to activate them all? And what was the freaking point of setting all of those traps to keep HER in, and not OTHER PEOPLE out?

Sakura leaned against the wall next to the door, catching her breath. She had to make it to the roof, she just had to. Some weird compelling existence within her pushed Sakura to the roof; telling her, get to the roof.

When she managed to avoid all the other traps Sasuke had set for her, Sakura finally made it up to the roof. She stood at the center, waiting. Why had she come up here exactly? No, this place wouldn't do. Looking around, Sakura spotted the outside cliffs of Suna, debating their height. She walked over to the edge of the roof. Yes, the city walls would work.

One problem, how to get up there. Sakura could summon slugs, not birds, and she didn't have any flying techniques, if they even existed, nor could she manipulate wind, like Temari could.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura jumped out of her skin and turned around in a hurry, misplacing her oh so careful footing. She panicked as she felt herself tilt backwards, off the roof. "OOMPH!" and Sakura fell face first into a landing pad of sand.

What had she spooked around for? It was _just_ Gaara! Sakura was a shinobi, she didn't frighten to some everyday occurrence. Of course, Gaara was scary, with his freaky psycho serial killer thing. But Sakura had seen him twitching uncomfortably, she was used to him. Although, Temari swore that even though _she_ saw Gaara twenty-four/seven, she would never get used to him, ever.

The sand inched upwards, bringing her closer and closer to Gaara's awaiting form at the edge of the roof. Sakura could have moved at anytime, and yet something forced her to stay in her uncomfortable position against the sand, getting closer to you-know-who. Sakura felt rooted to the spot, as if she were afraid.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her up to the roof, letting go when she was standing right across from him. "What were you doing?" he repeated.

Sakura's jaw worked, but nothing came out. She was going to ask something really stupid. Sakura really shouldn't be asking this of the person trying to, as Gaara often puts it, 'court' her. Of course, Gaara was going awfully slow about the whole thing, but he was new, and weird.

"Uhh-uhh…w-would you…t-take me…u-up there?" she asked, stuttering and faltering, pointing up at the city walls.

Gaara followed her finger, gave her a look, and took her wrist again, leading Sakura back to the sand-platform. He kept a firm hand on her wrist, as if making sure she wouldn't fall, as the sand started moving. It pushed them upwards and over, bringing forth a sigh of relief from Sakura. They touched down and Gaara led her off the sand as it sank back into the earth.

Sakura took no notice of the fact that Gaara's hand stayed around her wrist, for he moved with her as she went to the edge of the wall. She was unaware of Gaara's perked 'eyebrow' as she stood at the edge, nothing keeping her from falling over the side.

She closed her eyes, feeling 'it'. She could feel the faint breeze in her hair, making it whip around her in a peaceful tamed state. Yes, this was why Sakura was here, on this windless night, because of this feint breeze. She could vaguely feel the air swerve, the tempo of its calm beginning to pick up, responding to her presence.

Sakura was too drugged on the wind to be consciously aware of Gaara's present, or his touch on her arm, as she let out the most foreign sound. She let out a shrill note, piercing the air with its softness. The note went on, the note tempo changing, from one syllable to the next, for the next thirty seconds.

Sakura could feel the wind swarm around her, encasing her an a soft storm of motion invisible to the naked eye, causing clothes and hair to move.

(**The following belongs to Loreena McKennit, and the song is called Mummer's Dance. If you would like to listen to the song, which I thoroughly suggest, go to playlist . com and type in "Mummer's dance Loreena", scrolled down to the sixth song and click play. It should be labeled as "mummer's dance" you can click on any of the other tracks, but be aware that the others are a faster tempo. Thank you, please don't sue me, Mrs. McKennit, I love so many of your songs.**)

She broke into another long note, and then another, finally voicing her words. "_When in the springtime of the year/When the trees are crowned with leaves/When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew/are dressed in ribbons fair._

"_When the owls call the breathless moon/in the blue veil of the night/when shadows of the trees appear/amidst the lantern's light._

Sakura's voice heightened in pitch, bringing forth high notes as she sung the next verse. "_We've been rambling all the night/and sometime of this day/Now returning back again/we bring a garland gay._

Her voice dropped back down. "_Who will go down to those shady groves/and summon the shadows there/and tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms/in the springtime of the year._

"_The sounds of birds seem to fill the wood/and when the fiddler plays/All their voices can be heard/Long past their woodland days._

Again, her voice went back up, bringing with it a fast pace to the winds as they fell and sprang up with her voice. "_We've been rambling all the night/and sometime of this day/Now returning back again/we bring a garland gay._

Falling, the winds slowed slightly. "_And so they linked their hands in dance/'round in circles and in rows/and so their journey of the night descends/when all the shades are gone. _

"_A garland gay we bring you here/and at your door we stand/Here's a sprout, well budded out/the work of our Lord's hand._

The winds sped up for the last time. "_We've been rambling all the night/and sometime of this day/Now returning back again/we bring a garland gay. We've been rambling all the night/and sometime of this day/Now returning back again/we bring a garland gay._"

Sakura's voice went on into one last long note, again rising and falling with the wind, until she fell silent. Sakura couldn't help but smile as the wind continued to dance around her, almost as if hailing her existence, thanking her for singing and telling them of her world.

They replied, singing their own songs of amazing thunderstorms, sweeping past rainbows, traveling over oceans and currants, following waterfalls, and dancing with sand. They continued, hoping Sakura would sing again for them.

"It is late." Gaara stated, breaking Sakura from her reverie.

Sakura forgot he was there, then noticing he still held her wrist. She looked at her wrist in surprise; studying Gaara's calloused and yet smoothed hand. What was weird about this situation? That was the thing; nothing was the weird, nothing felt out of place.

She nodded, letting Gaara tug her back to the edge of the wall leading to the city, where the sand had reformed and was awaiting them. Several of the winds dispersed, leaving behind Sakura with an embracing promise of return. One strand of wind, however, stuck around, swirling along Sakura's body. Gaara only looked at her when she let out a small giggle, the wind tickled her at unexpected moments as it ran up and down her form, going up her arm and around her neck, swirling and entangling in her hair, and then traveling the length of her torso and leg.

They made it back to the Kazekage roof. Sakura moved to go, but was caught by something who still had hold of her wrist. Sakura turned toward Gaara. "Th-thank you, Gaara-san. I…really appreciate everything, I truly do. I needed that so much."

"May I?" Gaara asked.

Sakura blinked up at him. What did he mean? May he what?

Oh!

She understood as she felt the pressure of something on her lips, but it was only for a fleeting second as Gaara pulled back. That second wasn't long enough and yet plenty of time, Sakura couldn't decide on which.

"Good night, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, and good night, Gaara-san." And she turned away, relief when her wrist wasn't pulled back.

Sakura made it through all of Sasuke's traps alive, but instead of making it to her bedroom; she took to the couch, wrapping a blanket around her. Her lips were tingling pleasantly; it was an odd and strange feeling. Her lips hadn't felt like this in the forest, where she and Gaara had basically 'made-out'. No, this was different.

Sakura fell asleep with the small strand of wind, which she decided to give a name of Burizu (u as in truce, i as in macaroni.), still running the course of her body.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Dream Come True?**

Sakura hopped off the sand platform, her wrist being tugged as she did so. It happened every week for the past four of them. She would get down and be pulled back by Gaara's firm hand on her wrist; reminding her that she forgot something.

Turning back and looking at the ground, she spoke. "Arrigato, Gaara-san."

She didn't move as his lips briefly touched hers, telling Sakura that she may go now. She hurried away, trying to cover the blush that had crept to her cheeks. This happened every week. Once a week, Gaara would take Sakura up to the outer walls where he would wait patiently while she 'sang' to the wind, listening to their excited singing in return. Later, he would take her back to the roof, kissing her for less than a second, allowing their lips to only brush each other.

As Sakura walked down the staircase, she decided on something. Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell Gaara no, she had witnessed the heartbreak of losing your first love firsthand. Gaara was by no means a fragile being, but the heart was easily breakable, was it not? And, Sakura actually kind of liked spending time with Gaara.

When she did something weird, Sakura would be on the receiving end of his little look that asked _what-in-the-world-are-you-doing? Don't-answer-that-question-because-I-don't-actually-care._ while at the same time asking if she were perfectly sane. She did enjoy those looks, because they weren't like Sasuke's looks of disapproval or Naruto's teasing.

This was why she went to the wind to sing with Gaara, instead of her team. Gaara would listen to her sing patiently, waiting, and never made a fuss, or said anything for that matter, about taking her up. He did it, almost as if he wanted to do it. Sasuke would have grumbled about it, saying it was a waste of time, while Naruto would have tried to support Sakura, but find it weird that she was singing. Gaara was scary, but a comfortable thing to be around.

Yes, he was comfortable to be around; Sakura enjoyed Gaara's silent company.

Sakura slipped into the door, only to be greeted by something pinning her to the door.

"Sakura?" It asked angrily, "What were you doing out so late?"

"I was on the roof, Sasuke!" Sakura said, speaking slowly so as not to stutter. "Why?"

"I looked on the roof, you weren't there." He stated.

"I went a couple roofs over, and down." Sakura lied.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist forcefully and sat her down on the couch, sitting across from her on the coffee table. "Sakura, don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not!"

"Will you answer questions for me?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming soft.

It caught Sakura off guard, practically forcing her to say "Yes!"

"What about me?"

Sakura could only blink at the dark form that was Sasuke. She couldn't really look at him, without light, but she knew he was there. "Sasuke?"

"Do you not care about me anymore?" he asked, his tone starting to gain an urgent voice. "Do you feel nothing for me?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"See!" he breathed loudly, "That is the first time you have called me Sasuke-kun in a very long time. What happened to that never wavering love you held for me?"

The truth, Sakura didn't know. She could only look at Sasuke, wondering what he was talking about. She began to go back through conversations and moments spent with Sasuke. She loved Sasuke!

But define love.

Sakura's eyes widened as everything crashed into place. When had her feelings changed? And how could she have not noticed it? Sasuke had left, and Sakura had continued to love him, unwavering. When he came back, she still loved him. Now, she could honestly say that she loved him in a family-like way, almost like a brother, except that she loved Naruto much more than Sasuke.

She couldn't believe it.

"Sakura!" Sasuke breathed, his face closer to hers. "I have finally found my feelings for you."

Sakura's breath hitched as she processed the words. Sasuke liked her? Was this even possible? Sakura had no control over that pleasant tingly feeling that started spreading through her body, no control at all. One of her greatest dreams, one she had given up on, had been fulfilled, Sasuke liked Sakura.

But, Gaara…? What about him? Only seconds ago Sakura had actually been thinking that she would accept Gaara's mission to court her, and to claim her hand. She was going to do it, let Gaara try to complete his mission, most likely showing him why they could never be. But now, with this…what was she to do?

"I…I…I don't know…" she whispered, struggling with herself.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know." She repeated.

Sasuke stood up, apparently mad. "Then I will have to show you that I can do better than _him_." And with that, Sasuke left the room.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Jealousy**

Naruto, his arm around Sakura's shoulders, walked down the stairs leading to the large 'banquet' room, speaking in conversation concerning an interesting girl whose family used to own a ramen restaurant.

"She even said that her family had secret recipes, and that she could make them for me, if I wanted." Naruto told her, obviously happy. "I told her that she could come over, is that ok with you?"

Sakura cracked a smile, her first in a little while. "That sounds great, Naruto. Who knows, maybe you will grow smitten with her."

Naruto beamed at Sakura's approval. "Let's hope so!"

As they reached the final step, the two shinobi heard a deep growl, emitting from just below the staircase. Gaara had nothing but eyes for Naruto.

Grinning sheepishly at Sakura, he told her to wait there. "Gaara is probably upset about me raiding his instant ramen cupboard last night. It's a demon thing!" Naruto walked over to Gaara, leaving Sakura behind at the bottom of the stairs.

Expanding chakra into her ears to heighten the senses, Sakura listened in on the conversation. Having missed the first few sentences, she settled when Gaara said "Kankuro classified you as…competition."

"Nani? Naruto laughed, "Competition in what?"

"Cherry-blossom." Gaara stated.

Realization smacked Naruto in the face as he began laughing. "Gaara, me and Sakura?" he continued laughing. "Dude, I know about how you are 'trying' to win over Sakura, I am not about to get in the way of that. What made you think that?"

Gaara coughed, muttering something Sakura couldn't here.

"Oh, yeah, Gaara, Sakura and I are basically siblings." Naruto explained, "We adopted each other as such about a year ago or something like that. We are family, not a couple. Don't worry about it!"

Naruto waved at his fellow Jinchuuriki, waving his arm so as to brush off all the comments Gaara had made. He made his way back over to Sakura, who fell into step with him as they began their walk out of the Kazekage Tower.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto talked. "You know, you really ought to give him a chance."

Sakura looked up over at Naruto, sighing. "I know…but…did I tell you about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke told me himself." Naruto said, almost sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Naruto!" Sakura moaned. "Sasuke is my dream…love, while Gaara is, well, I don't know what he is to me. I have kind of been egging Gaara on, never actually giving him a no. The only thing I can really do is make him see we aren't…good for each other."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "I understand, Sakura, but who knows, maybe Gaara isn't as wrong for you as you think."

Naruto gave her a wave, ducking into the ramen-shop to see that girl real quick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I have mixed feelings on this chapter. Sorry it was late, I got distracted by a couple things…anyway, time for my amazing author notes! Yeah, you know you love them, come on, admit it!

Not much to say, except that this will be the only update over the weekend. I am going out of town, there is an invitational Nampa/Boise tournament, and my team is going for relations, because the Nampa/Boise program supports our program, etc. etc. Yeah, so I will be gone all weekend, and this is the only update you get. I know, I am sad about it too!

Now, let's go, tell me what you think. I won't bother giving review button directions, you people should have it down by now. Click green button, tell me what you liked and didn't like about the story, give me suggestions, hand over a couple flames, I don't care what you write about. You can even write about your day, I would love to hear about your day, seriously, I would, it would be awesome to learn more about the people who read my stories.

So, until Monday, although I will be updating Mates next week, sudden bursts of inspiration, and this one needs some more plot-thinking time…again, ideas are always welcomed!

BYE!

Annabelinda


	4. September: Forces

**It's not that I'm lazy, I just don't care. I gave up a long time ago. – Serenity**

**Chapter Four: September**

**Sub-Chapter One: Forces**

Sakura wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, wondering why in Kami's name she was standing on the roof of the Kazekage Tower, trying to bend the winds to her will. Here she was, attempting to make the wind move. Yes, Sakura Haruno was trying to get the wind to go ruffle that flag over there, but it wasn't working.

_She looked up into the eyes of the council, who studied her like an S-class criminal is studied by the interrogator. They were judging her, almost like they were deciding her fate. Sakura didn't feel like the one giving the favor, no, she felt like the one being given to._

"_We believe you are ready for the next stage of your training." The head councilman stated, as if he were acknowledging her presence._

_When had the roles been reversed?_

"_W-what is the next step?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Controlling the wind." A second councilman said, looking into his folder._

"_I still don't understand what kind of end goal all of this will lead to." _

"_You don't need to know." A councilman with grey stripes snapped._

After the meeting, Gaara had led her out of the room, so she couldn't infuriate any of the councilmen. Now, a week later, Sakura still struggled with the simple task set before her. Control the wind! How hard could it be? The wind loved her, Burizu, who was running up and down her arm at the moment, was testament to that. So why wouldn't it listen?

Sakura scrunched up her face, concentrating. Using her hands, she told the wind what to do. Go over there, touch the flag. A few breezes jumped up around her, others just left, and none went toward the flag.

She threw her hands up in frustration, letting out a strangled cry. Why wouldn't the winds listen?

"You ok?" Naruto's voice asked, eyeing Sakura with both sympathy and concern. "Why are you up here by yourself?"

Sakura shrugged, sighing and sinking to the ground. "The wind isn't listening! How do I _control_ wind? Sasuke was doing something, I am not quite sure what, and Gaara is nowhere to be found."

"Sasuke is writing something important down in a notebook." Naruto said, taking a seat by Sakura. "Gaara is talking with his sister, he blew me and ramen off to talk about something with Temari, said it was important."

Sakura giggled. Jinchuuriki and their ramen…things never change. "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you." Naruto replied quietly, "You have been kind of distant ever since we went to see the council."

"For good reason." Sakura mumbled, looking up to the pink sky. When had the sun started setting? Had she really been up here all day?

"What is the wind like?" Naruto asked curiously, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

She sagged into him, exhausted. "Its…well…the wind is amazing. It's so playful, and loves its freedom of doing anything it pleases, and looks forward to wonderful storms and rain and lightening. It is also calming and peaceful, with its strong fierce prowess able to sooth any awful feeling away. And then, it is frustrating, because it refuses to do anything I say, refuses as if it is a mountain that doesn't want to be moved!"

Naruto let out a soft chuckle that shook Sakura. "Kind of sounds like you, no?"

Sakura looked up, glaring at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto just shrugged, chuckling even more and drawing Sakura in for a hug. "Don't worry about it, you will find the solution soon enough."

"I just feel worthless, all over again!" she moaned.

"Since when are you worthless?" he teased, poking her ribs.

"Naruto, I have always been worthless to the team! And then I felt even more worthless, knowing Suna expected so much of me, and knowing I couldn't possibly deliver. Now, after coming what feels so far and yet only a few feet, I fear I might be stuck here forever…" her voice trailed off in thought and worry.

"Everything will be fine, Sakura. How about some dinner? I can introduce you to ramen-girl."

She looked up at him. "Does ramen-girl have a name?"

Naruto shot her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sure, her name is…uhh?"

Sakura began laughing. "You mentioned that her name was Yukari at one point. How about we ask her out to dinner next week, that would be fun? I can 'officially' approve of your choice!"

"Ok, but how about some food now too?"

Sakura nodded, still giggling. "I will be there in a moment, meet me in the entrance?"

Naruto gave her a look, telling her if she didn't show up she would be in trouble, while smiling one of those Guy-sensei looks. "Yep, no problem!"

Sakura sighed as he left, bringing her legs up to her chin as she looked up at the now blue sky. As much as she loved hanging out with Naruto, she didn't exactly feel like it tonight, for some reason…

"Hello." Gaara said, kneeling down next to Sakura. He looked into her face, worried, like a child looks up at a saddened mother, ever so curious while wanting to fix the wrong.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered, "Will you take me up to the wall?"

Yes, Gaara's company was preferred at the moment. She unconsciously grabbed his arm as the sand began to move beneath them, bringing them high up to the top of the sky. As soon as they touched down, Sakura bolted, dragging Gaara along with her, and perched herself at the very edge of the wall leading out to the expansive plains of sand.

(**Another song by Loreena McKennit, because her songs go so well with this story. I suggest listening to the song, because it really portrays Sakura's emotions…it's called "Moon-Cradle" and can be found at playlist . com.)**

Sakura began to hum, a sad tone. Even through the hum, you could almost hear the violin, the harp, and the sad voice that rose up from Sakura's throat.

"_The moon-cradles rocking and rocking/where a cloud and a cloud go by/silently rocking and rocking/the moon-cradle out in the sky._

"_The geese even they trudge homeward/that have their waste and go haste/let your thoughts be on Night the Herder/and be quiet for a space._

"_The snipe they are crying and crying/liadine, liadine, liadine/where no tracks on the bog they are flying/a lonely dream will be mine."_

The rest was shrill high notes of the saddest nature, accompanied by hums and different pitches. The wind mimicked Sakura's feelings, dancing around her in slow swirls, as if the wind were morning their guardian's pain. The scene would have been painful for anybody to watch.

When it was over, Sakura sat down, even more exhausted than before. Her grip still tight upon Gaara's arm, he was forced to sit down next to her. She had tears running down her face, glistening brilliantly in the pale moonlight. Burizu was content with flowing through every tendril of Sakura's hair in such a slow pace; it would appear Burizu were just upset as Sakura.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered.

"Hn?"

"I am too tired to move…" as if for emphasis, she leaned against Gaara's shoulder.

"Hai!"

Sakura felt Gaara pull her into his arms and stand up. Looking up, she could see the barest shadow of a smile. She couldn't help it, she really couldn't. Sakura nestled her head against his arm, almost sighing against his warmth. Dessert nights, especially the winter ones, were cold, and fall was no exception.

Sakura was in and out of consciousness during the trip back. She did, however, come awake when the door of the roof was opened rather forcefully as Naruto ran out of the stairwell. He stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene.

"Nani?"

Gaara walked over and extended Sakura to Naruto. "She is very tired."

Naruto slipped his arms under Gaara's, taking Sakura from him. Last moment, Sakura caught onto Gaara's arm, too tired to tell him what she wanted. He seemed to understand anyway. Gently, as if she would break, Gaara's lips meant hers for exactly two seconds before they were separated, again. Gaara nodded toward Naruto as he walked past and into the stairwell.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura merely shook her head. "I have no idea." was all she could say as her eyes closed for the last time that night.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Demands**

Sighing, Sakura sat up in bed and forced herself to put some clothes on. Out in the living area, Naruto was wolfing down a cup of ramen and Sasuke was writing something down in a notebook, concentrating by the way he brow furrowed.

"Dinner tonight with the ramen-girl." Naruto reminded her.

Sleepily, Sakura nodded. "Right, almost forgot. Could you make me some of that?"

Naruto grinned knowingly and pulled an already prepared cup from behind his back, handing it to Sakura with a pair of chopsticks.

That day went by too fast. Sasuke was the one who was with Sakura on the roof that day as she, once again, tried to get the wind to ruffle the flag. She kept willing, trying to force the wind that way. Sasuke was silent, meditating in a sleep-like state. His breathing was so sleeplike Sakura almost thought he was sleeping.

Sakura had just enough time to shower before being rushed out the door by Naruto, who explained that, for once, he wasn't going to pull a Kakashi. Sakura only smirked at that…Naruto was taking up more and more of their sensei's habits.

They were seated at a nice little place, definitely a more popular place by the amount of people that were being served that night. It was a weekend day, after all, and everybody was dressed up.

"Stop fidgeting." Sakura reprimanded, leaning over to fix a fold of Naruto's get-up. "I don't know why you are so nervous!"

"Well, we have never really 'gone out.'" Naruto explained, "She has made me dinner, and I made her dinner once…"

"Now you are making me feel guilty!"

"How so?"

Sakura sighed, leaning against her arm. "I am intruding on the first date."

Sakura barely caught the mischievous look that passed across Naruto's face.

All eyes were turned toward the door as it opened. A girl with long sand-colored hair walked in, wearing a beautiful kimono of a dark charcoal gray that highlighted her very features. She was thin, but not Ino-rail-thin. She caught sight of Naruto, grinned, and practically skipped over to the table. "Hello!" she beamed.

Naruto stood up and took out a seat for her, blushing the entire time. Sakura could only grin, Naruto really liked this girl. The girl sat down, thanking Naruto, and grinned at Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" Sakura extended a hand.

The girl eyed Sakura with apprehension, looking over at Naruto in confusion. "Who is this?"

"Didn't I tell you I wanted you to meet my sister?"

The girl looked at Sakura, obviously disbelieving. "Sister?"

Sakura started laughing. "Yeah, long story. We aren't exactly blood-related, but we are definitely family."

The girl raised an eyebrow, prompting Sakura to start laughing again.

"Sakura is the only family I have." Naruto explained, "Sasuke, my other ninja-teammate can't exactly be called family…Sakura is dating the future Kazekage."

"What?" Yukari gasped. "You?"

Sakura gave Naruto the _you-are-so-dead-later!_ look. "Yeah…hehe…me!"

"Speaking of Gaara…"

Sakura turned back toward the door, surprised to see Gaara standing their, awkwardly, in a blood-red and black (_**ok, so the men wear kimonos, except they are called certain things and I could have sworn it started with Y, but I can't remember, and the girl kimonos start with H, but I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT THEY ARE CALLED!**_). He spotted Sakura and Naruto and walked over, taking a seat beside Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sakura threatened.

He just grinned sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah, I decided to make it a double date!"

Now she really was giving him the killer look.

Somehow the conversation got started, ranging to different topics as they ordered food and began to eat. Yukari talked about herself, they managed to get a few words out of Gaara, Naruto told jokes, and Sakura put in her input every once in a while.

"Hey, did you know Yukari can place personalities to objects with people?" Naruto said, starting a new thread of conversation.

Yukari laughed, embarrassed to be in center-light while enjoying the attention. "Yeah, something I picked up somehow. For instance, Naruto is totally a fox. He is mischievous and cunning, and yet so playful and full of youth."

Sakura snorted. "Wow, you have no idea how right about that one you are."

"Gaara would be sand…" Yukari explained, "He seems to rough and coarse, when in reality he is a soothing bead of relief, while being extremely tough and tricky."

"What would Sakura-chan be?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Wind, definitely wind. You can already tell that Sakura doesn't like being controlled, just like wind, because it is so free. Wind also has a million versions to it, from peaceful to hurricane."

Sakura's mind went blank as Naruto began to tell Yukari about how she was going through special training, and that was why Naruto and she were in Suna. Her thoughts were centered on what Yukari had said. Sakura was exactly like wind, in the sense that she hated people telling her what to do. Wind was a free being; it didn't take orders from people…

She jumped up, her eyes dazed. "I have to go, it was really nice meeting you!" and Sakura bolted out the door, leaving behind a surprised Yukari and Naruto. She barely noticed when Gaara followed her.

Sakura had one mission, get to the closest roof. She jumped up onto a canopy and used that to propel herself up to the roof of the restaurant, which was a taller building. She stumbled on the roof, still kind of dazed, until she reached the center.

Sakura mentally focused her energies on calling the wind. She even let out some C notes, to help lure the wind to her. She had been going about everything all wrong, she had been demanding the wind, trying to force it to ruffle the flag…what if she asked?

"What are you doing?" Gaara's voice asked from the edge of the roof.

"I have been doing everything all wrong!" she exclaimed to him. "I need to ask the wind to comply, not force or demand it. The wind is a lot like me, I can't stand being told what to do."

And so Sakura went back to concentrating. The wind came happily, enjoying Sakura's company. Forever, all Sakura would ever have to do was call, and the wind would come. She began to tell them her intentions, using musical notes, asking if they would go swirl around Gaara, make his clothes move.

She asked, almost pleaded with them, and they found no reason to refuse. All ten or more different winds rushed over to Gaara and began to move his clothing. He raised eyebrows at Sakura, but did not question her actions, for she was smiling.

"I DID IT!" she squealed, running over to Gaara and hugging him for dear life. "I actually did it! After two weeks of grueling torture, it was all about asking!"

**Sub-Chapter Three: Rules**

She sat down on the couch, all sense of life within her body gone. Sakura was so tired she could be a zombie. The last week and a half had been spent in constant company of wind. Having now figured out how to 'control' it, if you could call it control, Sakura was becoming more and more familiar with the wind. It was like having an onion as a best friend, the closer you get, the more layers that are revealed. Quite interesting really.

But even speaking with the wind required a lot of chakra, having it do things while spurred by her motivation used even more chakra. Soon, the problem would become how much chakra Sakura could use, compared to how far along she could follow the directions. If the next training step used even more chakra, and then the step after even more, how many steps until one move completely depleted chakra?

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking up at Sasuke. "Hai?"

"Come on, let's go to dinner."

Mentally, Sakura's jaw dropped. "Are you insane?"

Before Sasuke could reply, there was a knock at the door. Sakura shouted for the person to come in. Gaara opened the door slowly, peeking in before coming in all the way. He nodded toward Sasuke and gave a little bow toward Sakura.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me next week?" he asked, his tone impassive.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, smirking. "That is how you do it!"

"How is that any different than what I just asked?" Sasuke demanded, "Is it because I didn't bow?"

Sakura struggled to stand up. "Gaara asked me for dinner in a _week_! You asked me right now! I can't go on a date right this moment! I need at least an hour or more to even get ready for a date! Not to mention, _I am exhausted_! Now, I bid you ado."

She walked towards her room, happily making her way through the door before she stopped and backtracked. "I would be happy to go out with you in a week. So, next Friday?"

Gaara nodded.

She semi closed her door, staying near it to hear the conversation that would ensue. If Gaara and Sasuke got into a fight, the only person around right now to break it up was her.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "As a fellow suitor, I am requesting something."

"Yes?" Gaara had taken up a cold sarcastic tone.

"A challenge."

"Of what sort?"

"That date…who can make her happier on that one day?"

Gaara nodded in understanding. Sakura stopped breathing for a second, realizing exactly what the two of them were doing. Of course, there was no way she could put a stop to it, these were males she was talking about. She was pretty powerless in this situation.

"I agree to your unsaid terms." Gaara replied, giving Sasuke a nod of respect before leaving the apartment.

Sakura closed her door silently, falling back on the bed. The months just kept getting more and more interesting as time went by, didn't they? They also managed to confuse her more and more…

**A/N: Just cause I really can't resist. Did you know that if you press that little green button, yeah, the one down at the bottom above the AD that will most likely be about Naruto or some online game, that button right there, if you press it, there is dancing. Not only does the button dance, cause it likes to be used, but I start dancing, WHILE sitting in a mushroom chair, which leads to much falling over. I get just as excited about reviews (good or bad) as I do when Gaara pops up in the Naruto series, or Shikamaru, or Kiba, or Sasuke, or any cute guy shows up. Yep, I fall over in my dancing excitement.**

**Bet that was something you didn't need to know about me. ^_^'**

**For once, I WAS SATISFIED. I wrote a one-shot I was happy with, and now I can write regular chapters I am happy with. **

**Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have their competitive date, Ramen-girl shows up again, and Sakura catches a cold…October really starts getting interesting, no?**

**Yours truly,**

**Annabelinda**


	5. October: The Horror

**Chapter Five: October**

**Want to see a cool mathematical expression?**

**Volunteering + chores + hockey = no free time**

**No free time X Shikamaru worthy laziness = no writing**

**No writing / no ideas = NO UPDATES**

**And then, if you want, you could cube NO UPDATES and you would get NO UPDATES^3, which equivalents to approximately no new chapters, or something like that. Add a negative and radical sign, and you get a nonexistent expression.**

**Cool, right? Ok, so it isn't cool, and it isn't even correct. Goes to show WHY I failed Algebra II, yeah?**

**Sub-Chapter: Seriously**

"That can't be all the knowledge you have!" Sakura protested to the council. "You have to have more!"

The council-head shook his head. "We are sorry, Haruno-san, but this is all the information we can divulge. The rest you must learn on your own."

Sakura grumbled, letting out a small frustrated growl. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

She stomped along the corridors, Gaara following her very moves with matched speed, but with more grace. They ended up on the roof, Sakura pacing her frustration out on the concrete, mumbling.

"How can they expect me to do even more when I don't even know what my bloodlimit is?" she huffed, "How can I possibly teach myself any more?"

She continued to mutter for what was probably hours, or what felt like hours, complaining about the stupid council, when Gaara finally interrupted her thought process.

"What _do_ you know about your blood-limit?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura paused in her musings, looking at him with a startled look. "It has to do with wind?"

Gaara nodded. "What else?"

"Well, I can control it, and the wind likes me."

"What does wind control?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Sakura snapped.

"I am trying to help." Gaara snapped back. "If you don't want my help, then I shall leave." He turned to leave.

Sakura snatched his wrist before he could take a step. "Fine, I need your help!"

Gaara nodded satisfactorily. "What does wind control?" he repeated.

Sakura blinked a few times, gnawing on her lip. What did wind control? It didn't really control anything, now did it? It could pick things up, like sand and leaves, and teleport them to wherever the wind felt like taking them. Sakura could easily manipulate the wind to do so…

Winds were also the base for storms such as hurricanes and tornados. Was Gaara saying she could control those?

Biting her inner cheek, Sakura sat down on the ground, crossed-legged, and placed her hands out in front of her. She had been getting good with the wind, it now listened to her beck and call, because she asked it to, not demanded. The wind enjoyed Sakura's company, it loved her, and therefore it was willing to do anything for her.

She called forth a few strands of wind, which happily came, and instructed them. Just as cheerfully, they began to move in a clockwise motion, soon turning into the tiniest of tornados circular currants. If she could get it to wind tighter, she might be left with a tornade.

When she looked up at him for approval, Gaara responded with a nod. "But that isn't all you can do." And he began to walk away, leaving Sakura behind in a confused state.

What did he mean by that? Not all she could do?

What else did wind control? Or, moreover, what category could one classify wind under? If Sakura could control wind, could she control things similar? Could she make the wind bring forth a rain-cloud from Amegakure? Could she push a cold-front into Konoha or a warm-front into the Lightening Country? What exactly would Sakura be able to do with control over wind? Or would one call it an alliance with wind?

**Sub-Chapter Two: Table for Three**

"Tomorrow is our date, correct?" Gaara asked, giving Sakura a hand to step off the sand with.

Sakura nodded, silently swallowing nervously. "Yeah, sure is. Are you telling me before hand what we shall be doing, or is it a surprise?"

Gaara quickly bestowed a kiss upon Sakura's lips before replying. "I can tell you that we shall be out all day, so dress appropriately, and don't eat breakfast."

He walked away, leaving Sakura alone on the roof. Carefully and tiredly, Sakura trudged down the stairs and back to her 'apartment'. It seemed like singing to the wind kept using more and more of her chakra, getting to the point where she came back exhausted every time. Every once in a while, Gaara would be the one making sure Sakura was safe and sound in her bed.

She opened the door and made a straight line for the couch, falling upon it in great relief. Naruto poked his head out of his room, grinned, and spotted her on the couch. He came out and took a seat next to her.

"You look tired."

Sakura nodded, her head bobbing sleepily.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am spending the day with Gaara."

"As in, training?"

"No."

"I'm going to spend the day with-"

"Ramen girl?"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, ramen-girl, how did you guess?"

"You have grown quite smitten with her."

"I really want you to spend more time with her."

"Why don't you have her over for dinner one of these nights? I'll make sure I'm there."

"Ok, Sakura, how does next week sound?"

"So far from now?" she yawned.

Naruto smirked, wrapping an arm around Sakura. "Yeah, so far from now. You know we have been here for almost five months now?"

Sakura yawned again before answering. "So long…only seven more months to go."

Moments later, the cherry-blossom fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She yawned, peeking through half-closed eyelids, as she tried to figure out why her bed was so lumpy and uneven. She blinked the weariness out of her eyes as she sat up, shivering as an arm fell away from her waist. Sakura sighed, taking in the sunlight. As her vision became crystal clear, Sakura looked down to find a sleeping Naruto, his face as peaceful as could be.

They fell asleep on the couch last night.

Sakura stretched her arms as she slid off of Naruto's torso. She briefly wondered what time it was when Sasuke walked out of his room. Realization dawned on Sakura, sending her scurrying for the bathroom.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, you hit me in the face!"

"Sorry, Naruto, I'm in a hurry!"

Sakura quickly ran a brush through her hair, deciding to leave the locks wherever they may fall, and then hurriedly grabbed the first clean pair of clothes she saw, donning them. She yelled a goodbye to Naruto before running straight out the door.

She almost passed Sasuke in the lobby of the tower, but he caught her arm. "Sakura!"

She whirled around to face him, her eyes targeting his hold on her wrist. "What, Sasuke?"

"I'll be seeing you, today." He said softly, calmly. "Be careful, ok?"

Sakura visibly started. Sasuke actually sounded worried. "Hai, Sasuke-kun, I will be."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked away, disappearing in the early crowds of Suna. Sakura watched after him, not even feeling Gaara's presence until he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?"

With a dazed look, she spun around. "Gaara?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Gaara offered an arm, probably something he learned from Temari, and they began walking. The streets were busier than Sakura thought they would be, with small families constituting of mothers and children walking through the streets, trying to find good prices on food and other merchandise.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Where are all the fathers? I know mothers usually do the shopping, but these are tough times for your country."

"Every workable body is laboring in the fields, attempting to grow food. Our supplies are at an all-time low. Because of this, Suna is desperate to grow food."

"Why don't you trade with other countries?"

"Suna has nothing to offer. We trade in clay deposits, but even those have been going dry lately. The only thing keeping this country alive is the small amount of food we can grow. Suna has been forced to withdraw from the trading world even, due to our circumstances."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. Things still didn't make much sense. How could wind help fix Suna?

They ended up at a little open-counter place that was serving eggs, which were also scarce in Suna. While chickens thrived well in all regions, they had to have grain to eat. They were silent for the most part, while they ate, but then Sakura started talking.

"So, I've been thinking, just how much more to my power is there?"

"I do not know the answer to that question, Sakura."

"Yes you do." She argued, "Or else you people wouldn't think that I could fix everything! You have to know what I'm capable of."

"Yes, I know what you are capable of, but I do not know the details."

"Well, anyway, I have been thinking, what exactly is the wind capable of?"

"Many things."

"Exactly! And, because I have a bit of an alliance with truth, the power of the wind is mine, which means-"

"Will that be all for you, today?" the counter-girl asked.

"Hn!" Gaara responded, leafing over some money.

As soon as they were back wandering the streets, Sakura started up again. "Which means, could I make a tornado? Like, a giant one, one large enough to destroy towns and villages and such?"

"Hn."

"The only drawback to the entire thing is that I would have to be there when I made the tornado, which means I would probably be caught up in the tornado itself, which would completely defeat the purpose, would it not?"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned. That voice wasn't quite right. "Ehh, Sasuke!" Sakura practically jumped out of her skin when she turned to her side to see Sasuke standing exactly where Gaara _had_ been. "What are you doing here?"

Of course Sakura _knew_ what Sasuke was doing there; they were turning her date into a competition. That didn't stop her from asking.

"Would you like to go to the market?"

"Why would I want to go to the market?"

"Suna crafters have beautiful glass." Sasuke responded with, voicing it as if somebody who didn't know knew nothing.

"O-okay, why not?"

Sasuke extended his arm. Sakura couldn't help but eye it, Sasuke's character fit just grabbing her arm and placing it on his. Maybe it was because Gaara was being so courteous that Sasuke was being so. Either way, Sakura accepted the arm as they went through the crowd.

They examined all of the stalls, and Sakura had to admit the glass _was_ beautiful. Suna probably benefited from selling their glass-wares to outside countries, so then why was this not a suitable income for the country? She would have to ask Gaara later.

They examined glass figures together, along with glass dishware, vases, statues, glass fountains, glass ornaments, glass beads, and glass hair-pieces, absolutely everything that could be made in glass.

"Wow, Sasuke, look at these? Glass senbon needles." Sakura picked up one of the needles, pricking her finger on the end. It instantly drew blood and she smiled. "These are probably lighter than normal senbon, and they could hold poison a lot better too."

"Hn."

At least Gaara didn't always reply with one syllable answers.

"And look how beautiful they are? They could easily be hidden in plane sight, in case you are disguised as a maiden on an assassination mission. They are so perfect."

"I think this hair-piece is more beautiful."

Sakura blinked. Sasuke produced an intricate piece of glass that held a straight long shape that twisted. It was meant to adorn tiny braids in hair. Sakura couldn't help but think Sasuke had good taste, the piece really was beautiful.

Sasuke nimbly and gently took a strand of Sakura's hair and braided it nice and tight, looping the piece through her hair. He then did the same thing on the other side, entwining her hair with a second glass-piece. When had Sasuke learned to braid hair, and so well?

"They do look nice." Sakura marveled in a mirror.

"What else in Suna would you like to see?" Sasuke asked, taking her hand and pulling her away from the stand.

"W-wait, shouldn't I pay for these?"

"I already did."

Sakura faltered in her footsteps before keeping pace with Sasuke. "Oh, thank you."

"Hn, what was it you were saying earlier?"

"Oh yeah, I was saying the problem with using the wind to create something is that I would have to be there, and then I would get caught up in the making, putting myself in potential danger. I would have to find a way to overcome that one problem."

The pressure on Sakura's hand suddenly changed, causing her to look over. Gaara was now walking in Sasuke's place, nodding. "Please go on, Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan?

"Uhh, where are we going next?"

"I thought you would like to see a cacti-field that lies just outside the village. They have all started blossoming."

"Oh, ok, sure."

And there they went.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, gripping Gaara's arm. "I have never seen flowers like these before."

There were tons of yellow flowers, opened up in flowers with at least ten petals, if not more, the centers a much lighter color than the outer petals. Decorated in with the yellow were pink ones, fewer in numbers than the yellow ones. The entire sight was breathtaking.

"Who knew beauty existed in Suna."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Sasuke!"

"Lunch?"

"What? Sasuke, I don't like the fact that you keep appearing!"

Sasuke's brow twitched in discomfort as he looked at their linked arms. "Lunch, Sakura."

"Fine!"

They sat at a lunch counter eating ramen, Sakura muttering under her breath about stupid boys making stupid decisions. They didn't talk at all, and Sasuke twitched every time he tried to touch Sakura before letting go.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"We could see a puppet show."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gaara, why can't somebody inform me about how you two keep doing that, just appearing and reappearing in the others place, it is getting really annoying."

"Suna has some very talented puppet masters."

"Great!" Sakura huffed, following Gaara through the crowd.

The rest of the day was spent at the puppet show with Gaara, viewing the few foreign-craft-stalls from other countries with Sasuke, dinner with Gaara, and then the rest of the night in a bar with Sasuke and Gaara popping in and out as they pleased. By the end of it, Sakura was thoroughly agitated.

"Ok, that's it!" Sakura snapped, tossing her small sake glass over her shoulder. "I won't both of you right here, right now!"

Gaara popped into existence, taking the empty seat next to Sakura. "Yes?"

"You could have told me you were going to do this!" she shouted, "Why did nobody bother to inform me? Instead, I had a miserable time being juggled between two boys, watching as my patience slowly ran-out!"

"Sakura!" Gaara touched a hand to her shoulder before jerking it back. His 'eyebrows' furrowed before he tried again, instantly taking his hand back again.

Sasuke reached his hand out to touch Sakura's arm and flinched upon the contact, only a second later he withdrew his hand. "She has electric currants running through her body."

Sakura touched her arm. "I don't feel anything! Now back to the point! I am sick and tired of this! Now, if you two will just leave me alone."

Sakura pushed Sasuke off the seat so she could get out of the booth table and stormed off. She heard several light bulbs shatter on her way out. Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, every person flinching and jumping, sometimes shouting out in pain, when she touched them, but she wasn't paying attention to that.

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke called after her.

Sakura stormed through the Kazekage tower, only vaguely aware of all the shattering and simmering and sparks flying around as she passed. She threw open the door of the apartment and walked into her-

"ACK!"

Laying there, on her bed, Naruto, leaning over a girl, ramen-girl, oh god!

"MY EYES!"

Naruto quickly leapt off _his_ bed and peered into the hallway, distinctly noting the slam of Sasuke's room. Sasuke and Gaara both came running through the door, both out of breath. Their eyes demanded to know where Sakura was. Naruto pointed.

"What is she doing in my room?"

Naruto shrugged. "She came into my room in a really bad mood and started shouting in horror."

"What were you doing?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose when ramen-girl peered around the door. "Ramen-girl, seriously?"

"Hehe, yeah…"

"No wonder she flipped."

"I think she mistook mine for hers, and in her panic ran into your room."

**Sub-Chapter Three: Come On, Sakura**

Sakura shivered against the door. She had been in Sasuke's room for an entire week, only leaving to get food while everybody happened to be asleep. (don't ask about the bathroom, please) The last week had been the worst of her life. Not only did she have to look at that really weird beat-up cardboard box with the words "Sasuke's Box" written in black marker on it, but she had also noticed the waves of electricity, which looked an awfully lot like Sasuke's lightening attacks, were running up and down. Because of that, every electrical device she touched practically blew up.

But worst of all, she had had _those_ images popping up in her head. Naruto, leaning over a girl, on her bed. The worst part about it though, was the fact that Sakura couldn't remember if they were wearing clothes or not.

Shudder.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura winced. It was _his_ voice. "Go away, Naruto, I don't want to talk."

"I just thought you would like to eat, is all. Sasuke made this weird dish with tomatoes, it's good."

"No, Naruto, I'm not hungry."

That was a lie of course, but Naruto didn't have to know that.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was at the door. "Sakura, I really want you out of my room."

"You can have my room." Sakura stated, "And I will keep this one."

"But my stuff is in that room."

"I can shove the cardboard box under the door if you want."

"N-n-no, d-don't, forget I said anything."

Next was Gaara, of course, but he didn't say anything, he never did. He just sat outside the door, waiting for Sakura to say something. She never did, and he would leave in exactly two hours and five minutes and three seconds.

Two days later, it was Gaara's turn to sit outside the door. Nobody expected Sakura to actually come out of the room, no matter how much Naruto begged and Sasuke hned in agreement.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"How do I get rid of the lightening?"

"The council says it is a result of your heightened emotional trauma."

"Yeah, cause I'm going through tons of trauma right now."

"Was that sarcastic?"

"Of course not!" Sakura snapped.

"Naruto can't help but feel bad; he should have locked the door to his room."

"He was in _my_ room!"

"Naruto says you stormed into his room, squeaked, and ran off into Sasuke's room."

Sakura paused. She walked into Naruto's room? Well, that kind of changed things a bit, but it didn't get rid of the mental images.

"Do you know if Naruto and Ramen-Girl were naked or not?"

"They were fully dressed when Sasuke and I walked in."

"Give me one more week, and I'll come out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Hehe, sorry about the shortness. You would think that after a month, I would have more, right? Well, WRONG! **

**Ok, anybody want to write the next chapter? Cause I'm freaking serious! You people could write a better next chapter than I could. Or if somebody could just tell me what to write, that would be nice too. I'm completely idealess, utterly and completely. Help me out, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Oh, and the cardboard box, that is a private joke between my twin and I, it has something to do with this quiz she took about her favorite Naruto characters, and it ended saying what if five walked in on seven and six? Well, Sasuke was five, Shino was seven, and Gai was six, and the result was Sasuke hiding in a cardboard box. She never got around to writing that awesome one-shot idea…**

**Until next time, if there is a next time. Seriously, I can't write more until somebody gives me an idea, I really can't.**

**Yours truly,**

**Annabelinda**


	6. November: Circumstances

**I wasn't going to post this until Sunday, but it is seriously killing me NOT TO POST IT NOW!**

**I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, I mean it! What I really needed was to know this story was loved, even though I still have no idea why, and I now have some sort of inspiration. Mainly, I am excited because I am halfway, which means I can get started on more Sakura Bloodlimit stuff! YOSH! GO ME!**

**Oh, and again, the cardboard box is this joke that goes with a weird wacky one-shot my twin is writing up; as soon as she does that I'll post the link on my profile. But know this; the cardboard box is what got Sasuke through some seriously tough times, between a gay union between Shino and Gai and a particular union involving Itachi. (Cue evil laughter)**

**Chapter Six: November**

**Sub-Chapter One: One Week**

One week, it was all she needed. One week to sort through the kami-awful images flying through her head, one week to contemplate on the importance of the cardboard box, one week to decide on a couple things, and one week to get rid of the lightening.

Sakura sighed, making sure she was calm. Yes, if she were to become agitated, the lightening would come back, effectively ruining everything Sakura hoped to do that day. She glanced at her arms, making sure there was no electrical blue or white running up and down her arm, interrupting Burizu's circuits up and around her body. Burizu didn't seem to mind the occasional lightening.

One last deep breath was all Sakura needed before she slowly turned the knob. She couldn't help but close her eyes, silently praying that nobody would be around outside. How her hopes slowly faded away.

As soon as she stepped foot in the living room, it was to be pounced upon by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Naruto, please get off!"

He did, but kept randomly hugging her. He stopped as soon as he received a small static shock. Sasuke looked up from his spot on the couch, his position signaled indifference, his eyes said something different. Sakura smiled at him, bringing something out from behind her back.

"I am sure this means a lot to you."

Before anybody could even blink, Sasuke had retrieved the cardboard box and was now hugging it as if it were a dear lifeline, mumbling sweet words of love to it. The worry in his eyes instantly turned to relief as he walked off with the box.

Gaara stood up from his place on the couch and took one of Sakura's hands in his. "Sakura, I am sorry for anything I did to upset you. I never meant to cause you harm, physically or emotionally, and I apologize."

An apologizing Gaara? That was definitely something you didn't see everyday.

"I-it's ok, I swear! I just…"

"Flipped out?" Sasuke supplied, reappearing, this time without the mysterious box.

"Gomen!" Sakura blushed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura switched from looking at her hands to looking out over the city of Suna. She was being indecisive, she knew that perfectly well, but she still couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What is bothering you?" Gaara asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last week. It's just, some things are really starting to click into place, while others are becoming murky and grey. I don't know what to do!"

"Do whatever feels right."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to Gaara, the insane one, to sound perfectly rational while broaching such a psychopathic idea.

"I need to find a way to test my theory, somewhere I can't harm people."

"We could go out in the dessert."

"Yeah, but then Naruto and Sasuke would insist on being there, and things would just go a little haywire, it's just easier to…I don't know what's easier."

"It is easier to just not tell them."

"Yeah, it is—wait just a second! Are you saying I should go into the dessert with you, nobody else, without telling somebody where I have been?"

Gaara replied with a smirk.

"Well it isn't happening!"

"How else are you going to learn more about your blood-limit?"

"How soon can you pack supplies?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, after a few hour's run, here they were, in the middle of the dessert, nothing around for miles. There was a slight breeze, gentle and swaying, one that Sakura accepted with precious open arms. She had been in Sasuke's room for two weeks, without her wind. This was a nice change.

"What was it you wanted to test out?"

"Well, I have been thinking about two things, you see. The first was the lightening, what's with it? It came to me when I was extremely aggravated."

"Which I already apologized for."

"Right, but I was aggravated all the same. While I locked myself away for two weeks, I noticed that whenever my emotions were at an all time high, the lightning would return, and when I was calm, it was gone. What does the lightning mean? I found myself asking myself. Could this have to do with my blood-limit? The only logical explanation is yes, this is my blood-limit, but this completely turns the tables on everything I had thought of before hand.

"I thought my blood-limit had to do with the wind, but how are lightening and wind connected? I haven't figured that part out yet, but I will. Good kami, I will figure it out. However, in order to do that, I need to find out what my limits with the lightning are. This is where a blank place with nobody to harm comes into play.

"Hey Gaara, can your sand stop lightning?"

"We shall find out."

Sakura placed herself on the ground, folding her legs over in a comfortable position. But this time, the meditation wasn't about the wind, it was about lightning, a completely different element. In fact, the two elements were opposites.

Now, to bring forth the lightning. How to make herself mad, how to make herself mad…Sasuke! There was plenty to be ticked at him about. First, he left the village! Then, he killed his brother! After that, he returned to the village seeking forgiveness, his arrogant butt just thinking the world would give it to him. Of course, the village played into his hands. He was the last Uchiha for heavens sake. But where did the boy get off—

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes popped open. What the—she was sitting in a weird place with lots of blue and white lights, lights that reminded her of…well of course, it was the stupid lightning. The lightening that had just showed up out of nowhere, expecting to be tamed. Stupid lightning, part of the problem was the lightning's fault too.

Sakura screamed, venting out her packed in frustration. She felt the lightning release from her body, flying out in various directions. As she began to calm down a bit, Sakura moved her arm, directing the lightning. It instantly did as she commanded, flying wherever she willed it.

The lightning was different from the wind. Whereas the wind expected politeness and kindness, the lightning wanted to be bossed around. As big and tough as it was originally, lightning really was just a meek element, hiding behind its monstrous power.

All the lightning dissipated, leaving behind a riled up Sakura with static-shocked hair flying in every direction possible. Gaara appeared out of nowhere, probably from hiding (Gaara hiding!) behind his shield of sand.

"Does that answer your question?"

Sakura nodded. "Sort of. This means I can control lightning too. I wonder what I could do if I weren't creating the lightning myself, like if I took it from a thunder-storm. Probably something amazing…"

Sakura trailed off thoughtfully, thinking about the implications of such a thing. "Well, since we are out here, I think I'll do some wind meditating. I have a theory I want to work out there too."

"What?"

Sakura sat down again, closing her eyes. "You know how I am always so tired after singing? I have deducted that singing doesn't actually use that much chakra. Instead, I feel drained, or detached, as if I am drifting away from my body and suddenly being jerked back. Of course, it is a preposterous theory, one that holds no merit. Wind having the power to make me sleepy makes more sense, or the more I work with wind, the more energy it requires from me. Time to find out which."

"Hn!"

Sakura began to call the gentle breezes to her. It only took thirty minutes for her to require enough to form a small mini tornado around her of soft flowing winds, all merging together and coming apart at the same time.

Gaara's senses heightened in alertness when Sakura's eyes flew open. Her head turned sharply to the south, eyes widening. "There was a currant breeze; it's making its way over the sand. We don't have time to make it back to the city. It will be here in the hour."

Gaara turned to the south, scrutinizing his possibilities. "Come here, Sakura."

Sakura crawled over to him as he sat down, positioning herself next to him. Gaara reached out and pulled her closer. "The smaller a shelter, the less impact it receives from the wind."

Sakura couldn't help but squeak when Gaara pulled her close enough to press against him. She was practically hovering over his lap.

She watched as Gaara's eyes closed, his features taking on a shadow of a happy expression. The sand began to shift beneath them, rising up above them as they began to sink. Only when the sand stopped shifting did Gaara open his eyes again, his relaxed features tensing visibly.

"Relax, Sakura."

"How do you expect me to—"

Gaara positioned Sakura himself, cutting off the reply on the tip of her tongue. She now sat in his lap, his arms clutching her to him. It was an intimate position, very intimate, and yet it didn't feel _as_ intimate with Gaara. Instead, it felt nice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The sand-storm has been over for several hours, Sakura."

"One more hour of sleep." She begged, trying to hide her face further in Gaara's neck.

"It's been two days; your friends are worried about you."

"I don't care!" she protested. "Has anybody ever commented on the fact that you are like a warm water bottle? It's really nice. Kind of like Naruto, actually."

"We must go back, Sakura."

"Please, just one more hour."

"No, Sakura."

Sakura frowned, her disapproval sounding in her throat. "Fine!"

Gaara nodded before shifting the sand above them. They were in a hole, maybe five feet deep. Gaara lifted Sakura by the waist so she could easily get out of the hole, something that she didn't need, and then shifted the sand back into the hole as it rose with him.

The next few hours were spent in silence as they ran back to Suna. The city didn't take much of a beating, probably due to the outer walls. Sand was scattered everywhere, but nothing too terrible.

"Sakura-chan, thank kami you are alright!"

"Naruto, I just had a life-death situation, I don't need to be strangled."

"Where have you been?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Sakura didn't miss the glare directed at Gaara.

"It was my fault, I swear!" Sakura cried, pushing Naruto away. "I insisted on going out to the dessert to help with my training—"

"The idea was mine, Sakura."

Sakura scowled. "Ok, the idea was his, and I agreed. I didn't really want you guys to come, just because! You two can be so complicated! But, I didn't check the wind before we left, and we got caught out in the windstorm. Gaara saved my life, _Sasuke_!

He gave her a small scowl in return before turning his back to them and walking to his room.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Yukari**

"You finally get to have a home-cooked meal with Yukari, Sakura!"

"Who's Yukari?"

"Ramen-Girl?"

"Oh, her, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I had planned on making the main meal, and you said you didn't want to cook, but you make the most amazing dip. Please, Sakura-chan, can you please make your special dip that goes really well on rice-crackers?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Fine, but that is all I'm doing."

"AGREED!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yukari blushed as Naruto led her into the room. They were seated at the counter, just the three of them, with Yukari in the middle. Sakura had set out the dishes Naruto had made, which apparently didn't include ramen, and placed them in a beautiful array of food.

"Wow, this all looks so amazing." Yukari cried, catching sight of the food. "Did Sakura make this?"

"Naruto did." Sakura replied, taking a seat.

"Yeah, it was me!" he boasted, pulling out Yukari's chair so she could take a seat. "I really hope you like it all."

They ate their fill before migrating to the couch, where the 'girl' conversation started.

"You know, Sakura, I'm really sorry about that thing about two weeks ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto said you locked yourself in the other boy's room when you caught us making-out."

Sakura let out a relieved sigh, excitement bubbling in her. "Wait, you mean you two _did_ have clothes on?"

"Yeah, duh!" Naruto stated, waving a hand in dismissal. "I don't do it with just anybody."

Yukari gave him an I'm-not-special-enough-look, which led to a groveling and apologizing Naruto.

"YOSH!" Sakura shot up in the air, too happy to ever be able to voice it correctly. "All of the horrible images are gone!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He has always had that weird obsession for ramen," Sakura explained, "It's the weirdest thing, to be honest. He has had it since he was a little kid. Every time he managed to get me to go out to dinner with him, it was always ramen. There is this little shop back home that has changed its menu from just ramen, because Naruto always drags non-obsessive-ramen-lovers there. It's because of him that they are such a rich establishment too."

"Wow; that is exactly what a Suna ramen-shop needs." Yukari joked, giggling. "Was he a cute kid?"

Sakura chewed on her lip in thought.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, didn't you at least think I was cute?"

"No, actually, Naruto, not really. You never could compare with Sasuke-kun, no matter how 'cute' you were. So I never really noticed. You made a cute eight-year-old though, before Sasuke got his looks."

"Well thanks for sticking up for me there, Sakura-chan."

"No problem."

"Sakura, how close _are_ you and Naruto?"

"Haven't we been over this? Naruto and I are like siblings! I swear we are! Of course, my parents were never happy about it, because Naruto was never well liked in our village. Has he ever told you about the time he painted the faces of the Kages?"

"Sakura-chan, surely we don't have to replay this moment."

"Okay, what about the sexy no jutsus?"

"The what no jutsus?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"What, you never told her, Naruto?"

"Oh kami, now I really want to hear. Please tell, Sakura!"

As the girl talk went further and further into the night, Naruto sank deeper and deeper into the couch cushions, his face as red as Gaara's hair. By the time Yukari left, Naruto was too embarrassed to even stand up properly.

Sakura plopped down right next to him, relishing in his warmth. "She is sweet, you know. You two make a good pair."

Naruto shrugged, yawning, as he looped an arm around Sakura, drawing her closer. "She isn't you, but she works."

"Really, I'm being serious here, Naruto. She had my full approval. I believe Yukari has what it takes to keep up with you and all your weird quirky personality traits. You are a rambunctious person, Naruto; you need somebody who can stay sane around you."

"That is why I compare every girl to you, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You can keep up with me, Sakura-chan. You have been for the last six years or so, and you have remained fairly sane throughout the encounter."

"Fairly sane?"

"Come now, Sakura-chan, we all know you aren't perfectly right in the head."

Sakura punched Naruto's arm before replacing her hand with her head. "If you say so, Naruto, if you say so."

**Sub-Chapter Three: Confession**

Sakura leaned against the railing of the balcony. She was on the third floor of the tower, standing at the only balcony in the place, listening to the wind. There was a hurricane approaching Water Country, one that would ravish its shores. It would not be a good fishing season for them.

The last two weeks had been fairly nice. The wind had been chattier than usual, imparting excitement and good cheer upon Sakura, which seemed to rub off on other people. She had even been lucky enough to see Gaara smile. Sasuke had been whistling the other day, singing a happy little tune that Sakura could have sworn she knew, but couldn't quite place.

The lightning had been awfully cooperative too, only needing a tiny bit of emotion to bring it to life in Sakura's fingers. Unfortunately, this easy cooperation also brought forth easy emotional battles.

"_That's it; I've had enough of this! My hair is so dried out, it's pathetic! I can't take it anymore!"_

The one angry moment had ended in a fried bathroom with a slightly shocked Naruto, the ends of his hair still sparking.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura turned around, smiling at Sasuke. She was in too good a mood to be upset at him, for anything.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

Sasuke remained silent, instead deciding to look out over the balcony. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in a million different shades of pink, purple, and red. They stood there for a few moments, Sakura relishing in the silence.

"You know I care about you, right?"

"Yes, Sasuke, of course."

"And you know I'm only thinking of you?"

"What, you mean when you act all crazy?"

"My actions are justified if you look at them through my eyes, Sakura."

Sakura huffed, her face turning red. "Yes, but they don't look justified when you look at you from my point of view."

"I know, Sakura, I truly do."

"What? Sasuke admitting he is wrong? Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please, Sakura, no joking around."

"Fine, continue."

Sasuke turned away, preferring the sunset at the moment. "Sakura, I care about you more than I care to admit, and I really don't want to see you hurt. I want to see you happy!"

"And what do you think would make me happy?"

"I honestly don't know, Sakura. I can only hope that your quest for happiness doesn't bring pain. Is it such a crime to want to protect you?"

"It is a crime that you believe I'm weak."

"Everybody has their weaknesses, Sakura."

"That isn't what we are talking about, Sasuke."

He took a deep breath before saying anything else. "Sakura, you and Naruto are both very important to me, more important than you realize. I am very worried about Naruto and his relationship with Ramen-Girl, for I see it ending only in disaster."

"You don't have much faith in Naruto, do you?"

"And you do?"

"Of course I do!"

"This isn't the point. What I am trying to say is…"

"Just spit it out, Sasuke."

"I don't want to see you hurt, I want to see you happy. And, if at all possible, I want to see you happy with me."

Before Sakura could possibly hope to respond, Sasuke was gone, having walked past Sakura minutes ago. Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to make sense of the entire conversation. Sasuke had been acting out of character. No Uchiha put his emotions into words. Hell, no Uchiha even showed their emotions. It just didn't happen!

And yet, there was no way the scene was something dreamt up, or even acted out, it had surely been real. Sakura knew emotions, especially Sasuke's and Naruto's. It had been real; Sasuke's confession had been real.

**Sub-Chapter Four: Wake Up Call (This idea came from foxdemon1996, who I would like to thank dearly. The rest of his/her ideas are going to happen in December.)**

"Sakura, you have to get up now."

"No!" Sakura snapped, hiding her head in her pillow.

"Sakura, Naruto told me to wake you up."

"Go away, Sasuke, I'm not in the mood."

"Sakura, you are getting up whether you want to or not!"

Sasuke grabbed the blankets and pulled them off, proceeding to grab Sakura's arm and pull her out of bed. She stumbled for a second before turning black-rimmed eyes toward Sasuke, fire replacing hazy.

"Sasuke, I warned you!"

CRASH! THUD! BANG! ITAI! (I hope I spelled that right…)

Sasuke slumped against the floor, amongst the plaster and bits of walls, his eyes dazed. How could he have let Sakura do that? He caught sight of Gaara, smirking, right before he went unconscious.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

Gaara shook his head, openly laughing now. "Chicken-butts should know better."

"Would you like to be thrown through a wall too?" Sakura demanded.

"You can't throw me through a wall."

What a mistake Gaara made. Within seconds he had crashed through Naruto's wall, landing at the foot of the bed. Naruto, who had been doing something, squeaked in surprise and grabbed a hold of the light fixture in the ceiling.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave him a look. "It is _not_ a good morning!"

"If you say so."

"ACHOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yeah, that's all I got for this chapter. Seriously, people, if you can think of any good Gaa/Saku moments that would go perfectly with this story, I would love to hear them. Romance and fluff isn't my genre, so I really struggle here.**

**You know what ticks me? Ok, so it is seriously the middle of the night, so all the little bugs that manage to get into the house are ATTRACTED TO MY COMPUTER SCREEN! It is so annoying to watch like two at once crawl around on my screen. Of course, if I flick them , just come straight back! Which does me no good, correct? So I have to smush them, which means I then get a million little smears on my poor monitor. It's being abused over here!**

**Are you aware that mouse and review are friends? They haven't talked in a little while, why don't you reunite them so they can at least email each other? Deal?**

**Until Next Sunday!**


	7. December: Sick Days

**AND I'M BACK! This chapter belongs to leogirl, I know I forgot the numbers on your name, sorry! She officially came up with the main theme for this chapter. Oh, and I think December is going to be a short month.**

**Sub-Chapter One: Where It All Started**

"Sakura, should you really be doing that in the house?"

"Zip it, Sasuke."

"Fine, just trying to make sure you're safe."

Sakura furrowed her brow, concentrating on the electrical pulses flooding from one hand to the other and back again.

"ACHOO!"

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto shouted from his bedroom, peering at the smoking husk that was now Sakura.

She coughed, shaking her static hair back into place. "Just lost the concentration."

"I agree with Sasuke on this one, you probably shouldn't do that in the house."

"But it's cold outside! Only in December is Suna cold!"

"Take a sweater." Sasuke suggested sarcastically.

"I can run you through a wall again, if you want."

"I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Please Sakura-chan, let me come with you!"

"Naruto...! I don't know!" She looked indecisively between Gaara and Naruto.

"I'm your brother, aren't I?"

"But that isn't the point!" she sighed, licking her lips.

Let Naruto come with, make him stay, let Naruto come with, make him stay.

"You don't really understand, Naruto! It's just one of those things I have to do on my own."

"But Gaara goes with you!"

"I take her up to the walls, that is it."

"Sakura-chan, please!"

"ACHOO! No, Naruto, please let me do this!"

"Only the one time, then I will never ask to come again."

She wavered between indecision for a moment more before finally consenting. "Fine, you can come, but only if Gaara doesn't mind."

Naruto turned to Gaara like a puppy wanting treats.

"If Sakura wishes."

"SCORE!"

And that was how they ended up on the city walls, Naruto rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around himself, trying to ineffectively stop the cold, while Sakura took a deep breath. The wind was already responding to her presence, swirling around her. Burizu detached from her body to join the other winds.

She could feel the pull of the wind, tugging at her consciousness, begging her to fly with them. Her mouth opened, preparing to sing a syllable, when the world started spinning. It was the strangest sensation, one that sent Sakura stumbling and reeling as she tried to place her bearings. Her senses were going haywire, and the panic of the wind wasn't helping.

She vaguely felt herself falling, or she thought she was falling. It was a drifting kind of experience, and surely, if she were falling, Sakura would have hit the ground by then. Colors swirled in her eyes before finally going dark. Sakura didn't even have a last thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nothing was making sense. What had happened? Why was everything dark? Whose voices did those sounds belong to? Why was she being tickled in the weirdest of places? What was that awful smell?

Sakura shot up straight, everything flooding back into her like a cup sucks in water when dunked. She teetered a little, slightly dizzy, before her eyes adjusted. She was in her bedroom, the hole in the wall still visible. Outside the hole, Naruto was cooking something, which explained the smell, while Gaara was watching him, interested in his actions. Sasuke was the one who noticed Sakura awake.

"Sakura!" he reprimanded, "How could you push yourself like that?"

"What?"

"You have been in a sleep-induced coma for the last week and a half. Do you know how worried we were?"

"What's the date?"

"December fifteenth." Gaara supplied, carrying over a tray of food. "Naruto made this for you."

Sakura sniffed at the chicken, or she thought it was chicken, broth, giving it a disgusted look. "I'm not eating that."

"Sakura-chan!"

"No, Naruto, it isn't happening. Sasuke can make me something."

His face might not have shown it, but every boy in the room knew that Sasuke was secretly pleased. Gaara hmphed for a second before taking a seat on the floor.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You had a cold." Gaara stated.

"And you didn't take care of yourself properly!" Naruto lectured, "I mean, come on, Sakura! You are always making sure Sasuke and I are on bed-rest whenever we come down with the sniffles, and yet you push yourself to the limits where your body just feints."

"You fell off the city wall."

"Thank you, Gaara, that is exactly what I wanted to hear." Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto.

"I will be leaving now." Gaara stood up and nodded at Sakura, only giving Naruto and Sasuke goodbye looks.

"No, wait, please stay!"

"Why?"

"Uhh…" Sakura searched her head for a good enough reason.

"She wants you to stay, that's why!" Naruto grinned.

"We can have a big sleepover party!" Sakura suggested. "Since I'm sick and stuck in bed for, uhh, how long?"

"At least another week." Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"Right, another week, I am going to need something to keep me company, or somebody."

"And you are sure you want that person to be a psycho killer?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"I want all three of you to stay, as long as Naruto agrees to do NO cooking."

"Agreed!" Naruto yelled, bouncing around the living room. "Sleepover in Sakura's room!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here, Sakura, tomato soup."

Sakura eyed the opaque liquid before her with apprehension. She had never doubted Sasuke's cooking skills until now, where what was supposed to be blood-red soup was actually a watery red substance.

"You want me to eat this?"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned before taking a ladle-full and blowing on it. "Isn't tomato soup supposed to be red? And where did you find tomatoes in Suna?"

"Eat the soup."

"Fine!" Sakura inched the ladle closer to her mouth and feigned a sip. "Eww, gross, I don't like it."

"Sakura!" he growled in warning, "_Eat the soup!_"

"Argh, fine!" and she plunged the entire ladle into her mouth. Immediately her taste-buds were in heaven, taking in the many flavors of the soup. It had to be the best thing she had ever eaten, ever! "Wow, this is…amazing!" her eyes lit up in silent adoration.

"Hn!"

Sakura immediately started frowning again, but decided to ignore it.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Stupid Naruto**

"Do you need a Kleenex, Sakura?"

"No, Naruto, I don't."

"Would you like a blanket, Sakura?"

"No, Naruto, I don't."

"How about a cold compressor?"

"No, but thanks."

"I can take your temperature."

"No."

"Water?"

"No!"

"How about a book, would you like a book?"

"No, Naruto, I would not."

"Dinner, I can make dinner!"

"Definitely not!"

"How about—"

"Naruto?!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP! I don't want anything; now just leave me alone before I run you through a wall too!"

"Sakura-chan, you know you need to stay in bed. You don't have enough energy to throw me through a wall."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"No."

"Now leave!"

**Sub-chapter Three: Truth or Dare**

They all sat in Sakura's room. Sakura was on the bed, Naruto at the foot of the bed, and Gaara and Sasuke took seats on the floor directly next to the bed. Sakura had just woken up from a nap, Naruto wasn't bugging her for anything, she had just finished eating more of Sasuke's cooking, and everything was perfect.

"Let's play a game." Sakura suggested.

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

"No." Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time.

"You two are so _boring_!" Sakura moaned, "Can't you do this for me?"

They traded each other looks before agreeing. "Hn!"

Sakura gave them each a look before grabbing a dice from a tiny little bag sitting on her bedside table.

"Why do you have a dice?" Gaara asked.

"Who goes around with a dice on their person?" Sasuke asked, giving Gaara a look for beating him to the question.

"Tsunade!" Sakura said in way of explanation, "She gambles on everything, and yet she doesn't keep a dice, so I'm in charge of doing that.

"Ok, here's the game. Truth or Dare? If the dice lands on the number three or below, you have to take truth, and if it lands on a four or higher, you have to take dare. I am exempt from all dares that force me to get out of bed."

"Yahoo!" an overenthusiastic Naruto shouted.

"Who goes first?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara!" Sakura decided, tossing him the dice. "Roll it!" she replied to his confused expression.

"How do I roll something square?"

"Then toss it."

Gaara tossed the dice and eyed the little square object when it landed on five.

"Gaara has to take a dare!" Sakura cheered.

"What's the dare?" Naruto asked, "Who gets to decide?"

"I'll decide this one." Sasuke smirked, "Gaara gets to pick the next person."

"But Sakura-chan chose Gaara, didn't she? That means she gets to dare him."

"Fine, Sakura, pick a dare for Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

She began to smile wickedly. "I dare you to kiss Naruto's cheek."

Gaara moved fast and gracefully, his lips pecking Naruto's cheek before anybody was aware he had moved. Naruto shot straight up into the air. "Eww, eww, I have Jinchuuriki germs, somebody help me!"

"Now it's your turn to pick somebody."

Gaara handed the dice to Sasuke. It landed on one.

"Ooh, what are you going to ask him, Gaara?" Naruto asked, having since calmed down.

"What kind of question do I ask?"

"Any kind of question."

Gaara looked at Sasuke, visibly thinking of a question. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Oh come on, Gaara, that's a lame question!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, Sasuke's blushing." Sakura stated, eyes wide.

"Naruto's right, it's a stupid question, pick a new one."

"Answer the question, Sasuke."

The onyx-eyed boy fidgeted in his seat for a second before taking a deep breath. "My favorite color…is purple."

"Say what?" Naruto whelped, surprised. "You like purple?"

Gaara sat in his seat impassively, wondering what the big deal was, while Sakura rolled around the bed in laughter.

Sasuke threw the dice at Naruto's head, shutting him up. "Your turn."

"Fine, Purple-chan." Naruto tossed the dice in the air and winced when it landed on truth.

Sasuke's face lit up with an evil grin. "Just how far, exactly, have you gotten with Ramen-Girl?"

Sakura started giggling again, turning expectantly toward Naruto.

"Sasuke!" he hissed, "Is this really something I should answer in front of the lady?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Fine, third-base, happy?"

"Ahh, mental images, mental images!"

"Your turn, Sakura."

"Fine." She tossed the dice. "It's a six."

"Great, payback!"

"But I wasn't the one who asked the question!"

"Who cares, lick your foot?"

"Is that really all you have?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think it is physically possible to lick my own foot."

"You're a kunoichi!"

"Oh yeah, as if that explains everything."

"You're stalling," Sasuke observed.

"Fine!"

Making a face, Sakura tugged her foot in her direction and licked her big toe. "Hmm, not bad, it helps that I showered all of two minutes ago. Here you go, Sasuke!"

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want us to set on a pattern."

Sasuke grabbed the dice and threw it at the wall, only to have it land right in front of him, a beautiful three looking up at him.

"Truth." He sighed.

"Do you have a favorite stuffed animal, Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"What's its name?"

"You can ask that next time I land on a three."

"Or a two, or a one, you forgot about those ones."

"Here, Gaara."

Gaara eyed the dice before rolling it, looking up at Sasuke when it landed on two.

"How long have you gone without showering?"

"Easy, I don't shower!"

"Gaara!" Sakura cried, "I've been hanging out with somebody without any hygiene habits?"

"I refuse to shower, I prefer bath houses."

"Oh, ok, that makes more sense. What's with the shower thing?"

Gaara shrugged, passing the dice over to Sakura. Sakura rolled a one.

"Where is your favorite place to be?"

"Seriously, dude, your questions _are_ lame." Sasuke commented.

That didn't stop Sakura's face from turning into Sasuke's favorite food, the tomato. "Uhh…on the, uhh, city walls, with…you."

"Ahh, that's sweet, Sakura-chan."

"Your turn, Naruto."

"It's a six, sweet!"

"Naruto, I dare you to go a day without ramen."

"What, is that a legal dare, Purple-chan?"

Purple-chan, who frowned at the new nickname, nodded.

Grumbling, Naruto agreed and threw the dice at Sasuke. He rolled a three, again. "Ok, Sasuke, this is for Sakura-chan, what's the name of your stuffed animal?"

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he proffered to glare with hatred at the dice. How could it have landed on three, again?

"His name is Mr. Fuzzykins."

Sakura snorted when Sasuke passed her the dice. She landed on a four.

"Sakura, I dare you to kiss me."

"Naruto, is that legal?"

"Hehe, yes, actually, it is. Especially if you can make me go a day without precious ramen!"

"Fine, come here, _Purple-chan_."

Smirking over at Gaara, Sasuke sat down next to Sakura on her bed. She kissed him on the nose, quick and light. "There you go, a kiss."

"I meant the lips, Sakura."

"Guess you should have specified then, huh?" Sakura asked coyly, shoving the dice in Naruto's direction.

The Jinchuuriki rolled a one.

"Okay, Naruto, tell me the truth, what does Ramen-Girl _really_ think of me?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan, you guys were getting along great that one night."

"Naruto…!" she warned.

Dejected, Naruto went to meet his fate. "She has an extreme dislike of you."

"What, why?"

"Nope, sorry, your turn, again."

Grumbling, Sakura tossed the dice. It landed on a five.

"I dare you to sing in front of me, which means the next time you go up on the city wall. Oh, and we have to bring Sasuke too."

"Nani? Now you are just being cruel, Naruto!"

"I know, but you disserve it."

"How do I disserve it? I've been nothing but nice to you. Gaara, catch!"

"Oh, you know that isn't true, Sakura-chan. What did you get, Gaara?"

"Two…"

"Ok, umm…what kind of question do you ask an insane person?"

Gaara didn't laugh.

"Ok, sorry, sorry! Uhh…let's see, what can I ask Gaara? What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Gaara blinked. "I don't have one."

"Seriously?" Naruto argued, "Surely there is something you are embarrassed about!"

Gaara shook his head, passing the dice to Sasuke. He rolled a three, again.

"Ask the question."

Gaara decided on a non-lame question this time. "Why do you have a stuffed animal at age seventeen?"

"Ooh, that _is_ a good one, Gaara!" Sakura praised, "So let's hear it, Purple-chan."

Sasuke's eyes shifted from side to side as he attempted to come up with an answer. "Because…because you gave it to me when we were like six."

Naruto laughed, Gaara growled, and Sakura just sat there. Sasuke being sweet, new concept…

And then the dice was placed into her hands. Rolling her eyes, Sakura tossed the dice, wincing as it landed on the number four. One more roll and she would have been in the clear view.

"You already know the dare, Sakura."

She couldn't help but frown as she peeked over at Sasuke, who was still sitting next to her. Sighing in defeat, she tenderly and carefully pressed her lips to Sasuke's.

Of course, he couldn't stop there. He pressed to, turning a simple kiss into something so much more, something that ended with two breathless shinobi.

"Jeesh, you two should totally get a room or something."

"Or you could get out." Sasuke retorted.

"Here, Gaara, your turn again." Sakura quickly thrust the dice back into his hands.

The rest of the night was spent with the entertaining game of Truth or Dare. Naruto landed on dare most of the time and pulled off some pretty disgusting ones that require he eat just about anything the other three could think up. Gaara wouldn't stop with the lame questions, which ended up revealing some pretty interesting answers. Oh, and Sasuke, the dice wouldn't stop landing on three, almost as if it were rigged or something whenever it was his turn to toss the thing.

**Sub-Chapter Four: Breathless**

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed in frustration, throwing her bowl of ever delicious tomato soup against the wall. "I'm done with you people!"

"What did we do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in puppy-dog innocence. The stupid fox was trying to play her.

She gave each boy a hard glare, meant to send them cowering in fear. "I can't take it anymore! ALL OF YOU OUT!"

When none of them moved, she ignored their protests and stood out of bed. She wobbled on her feet slightly, but summoned a small electric current around her body to fend their 'helping' hands off, and fled the room.

She was on the roof before anybody could stop her. There Sakura sat, practically collapsing into her meditation pose, as she listened to the wind. It was like a calming fluid that just seeped through her entire system.

It called to her, whispering of exciting things happening. In Ame, it was raining harder that usual, and a Hurricane had hit Water, along with two tornados in Iwa. Clouds were being moved swiftly in Grass, while breezes carried music amongst themselves in Oto.

Follow us, they beckoned, insisted, follow us beyond this. Come with, experience like we experience, and be free. All we ask in return is a song.

Sakura didn't give anything a second thought, just started singing. _"Come run the hidden pine-trails of the forest/Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth/Come roll in all the riches all around you/And for once, never wonder what they're worth._

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers/The heron and the otter are my friends/And we are all connected to each other/In a circle, in a hoop that never ends._

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue court moon/Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Come on, admit it, you LOVE my author's notes, because they are filled with a bunch of fun facts about the story or me, along with all those laughs I bring out of you, come on now, admit it, admit it! ADMIT IT ALREADY! Fine, don't admit it, but I know the truth, and don't for one second think I don't, got it?**

**Truth and Dare was longer than I thought it would be. You can see my style of writing changing, again, this time for the worse. I am putting more into my dialogue and taking in less of the actions that coincide WITH the dialogue. Oh well, just means I need to stop reading fan-fiction and reading something else, yeah?**

**The song "Colors of the Wind" is owned by Walt Disney and sung also by the original voice actor of Pocahontas and Vanessa Williams, both versions can be listened to at playlist . com.**

**After Febuary, I will probably be out of ideas, yeah. Next chapter will be posted on Sunday, most definitely, seeing as how I have it all prewritten, I am currently WORKING on Febuary, lol. I hope the Truth and Dare was entertaining, I got part of the idea from foxdemon 1996, who recently had a name change to Iridescent Rain. **

**Hey, Mouse, Finger, and Review haven't been to a party in ages, you should reunite them for a good night out. You know, they all love Chocolate Mousse, why not let them get some, yeah?**


	8. Jamuary: Colors

**And it must be Sunday, or else you wouldn't be viewing it. Aren't Sundays awesome? Ok, fine, they aren't, because they signify the last day of the weekend, so sad. At least I brighten yours with updates, yeah? Or I hope I do, anyway.**

**I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger last time, for which I apologize, but I couldn't help it. The cliffhanger was my evil for the day, and I can't NOT do my evil deed for the day, you guys just had to suffer. My deepest apologies. **

**Ideas for this chapter came from Iridescent Rain (foxdemon1996) and Kallou, who doesn't capitalize her name.**

And, before we begin, I would like to thank Ihatethisstory for the following review.

_.God._

Hun, you really need to add some descriptive detail into your writing - into  
ALL of it. I can't even begin to explain how much this story made me want to  
hunt you down, and burn you alive.

DETAILS, DETAILS, DETAILS!

Obviously you talk too much. There's too much talking in here.

Love,

I hate this story.

You are completely right in everyway. I started reading this one book, the Left Behind series, and the author ends up going into a lot of dialogue without detail in between it all, and I have a bad habit of picking up writing styles of whatever author I'm reading, but of course my copied version is nowhere near as good as the original and usually quite flawed. It's why I try really hard to avoid poorly written fan-fiction. So, I decided to try the new habit and twist it into something so I could explain what is going on through the dialogue, instead of having to poor into the detail. Too much detail and I bore my readers, not enough detail and I confuse them, I'm am still learning here. So I would like to thank you, even though I already knew, and I am working on fixing this small minor problem. Thank you, Annabelinda. P.S. If I didn't add enough detail through it all, why did you keep reading? I would have quit by chapter two.

**ONTO THE STORY! YOSH!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Eight: January**

**Sub-Chapter One: Colors of the Wind**

She was suspended in the air, breezes sweeping in and around her clothes, causing them to flap and swirl around her in an array of cloth. Her eyes were closed, she couldn't see just how far in the air she was, but Sakura knew she was floating over most of the buildings.

Her eyes opened, the eyelids carefully revealing white orbs in place of jade green. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. The winds, they had color, each an individual pastel color that swirled around her. Her eyes were so entranced upon them; Sakura didn't even notice the city below her.

Come with, they called, come with us. Experience us like no other possibly could.

Her detachment was barely noticeable to her as Sakura followed the wind. It led her through currents of air, up and over sand dunes, and just around. Distance wasn't a concern to wind, nor was the destination, only what lay where.

Sakura followed the wind past one border and into Ame, where they were all soon caught up in the rainstorm. Rain went right through her, bringing forth a tingling sensation that spread throughout Sakura's entire being. They moved in fast and furious motions, going through the clouds, ducking under the lightning, and enjoying the rain as they hit against trees and buildings. Excitement of it all threatened to overflow Sakura.

And then they were moving, enjoying the gentle breezes through Grass. The plants tickled as they welcomed the breeze, releasing seeds that could be carried, as was the duty of the wind. Soon they had gone right into Iwa, and were caught up in the tornado there. Millions of colors swirled around Sakura as she joined the breezes, basking in the swift and hurried movements of the tornado. It tore through the countryside, lifting rocks with its great powers. It navigated in twisting loops, bringing the other breezes with it, past canyons and around mountains, never once approaching one of the villages close enough to do harm.

Sakura was led along by a new group as they flew through Waterfall on a high wind stream, brushing past unknown territory and into Oto. Since Orochimaru's death, the village had become a happy place constantly filled with music, music that latched onto Sakura and flew with her until it died out, its notes short lived. Music had never been so enjoyed by Sakura before. Instead of hearing the music, she could feel it, feel it's every note and sound and beat as it latched onto her.

They fled through Lightning Country, enjoying the wind storms and blizzards there. Being swept up with the snow was a new experience, one that could not be easily retold, no matter how Sakura would try.

Braving the seas was new too. The other winds enjoyed dipping into the ocean, affecting the way it moved and taking it along one path or another as they flew toward Mizu. The water felt good, Sakura thought, especially when it went right through her. They caught themselves up in the sails of ships, pushing them forward with mighty strength rivaled by few, doing only their duty.

And then, they were at the shores of Mizu, caught up in the hurricane ravishing the Great Naruto Bridge. The chaos within this torrent of winds was more enjoyable than the tornado as it pushed Sakura this way and that in a wild ride of excitement.

After being let off from the hurricane, Sakura and her posse traveled along the islands until they hit the Fire Country, where they grazed fields and traveled the canopies of the trees in tight knit groups often separated by the branches. River country was spent following the rivers, of course, in all the twisting motions, giving wind to the small rivercrafts that asked for extra movement.

Before Sakura knew it, she was grazing sand dunes again, catching up bits of sand in her folds as she swept through, reaching for Suna. She climbed up and over the city walls, making her way to her suspended body. She couldn't see it as much as feel her body, waiting their, being kept afloat by certain breezes.

Sakura became her own body again, whispering the words 'thank you' in a long musical note. She understood why the wind liked the music now; it felt so pleasant to carry it along with her.

Unaware, Sakura's feet touched down on the ground, or the pavement of the Kage Tower roof. She felt firm strong arms grip her against a hard body, whispers and cries of delight showering her ears. But Sakura wasn't paying attention, her eyes were trained on the colors of the wind as she watched them swirl lazily above, foretelling the comings of a sandstorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura?"

That voice belonged to Gaara, she realized. Another happier more excited voice was crying out streams of praise and forgiveness and things, apparently happy to see Sakura awake.

The colors above faded away until Sakura could see them no more. Gaara's voice was at her ear again.

"Her eyes are returning to normal."

"She hasn't eaten for five days." Sasuke's voice.

"Ramen will fix her up." That one had to be Naruto.

Slowly, but surely, Sakura came out of her daze, her unfocused eyes focusing on the person in front of her. Gaara, he had his hands on her shoulders, and his face showed an emotion other than annoyance and hatred. He was worried, about her. Turning, Sakura noticed Sasuke's face showed the same emotions, but not quite as prominent as on Gaara's face. Naruto was bouncing around, happy to see Sakura back on the planet.

Memories of being the wind, of experiencing what it experienced every day, flooded back into her. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before she lifted her arms, touching Gaara's chest. It felt so weird to feel something physical with her own body again.

"How long?" She asked, letting her hand roam around. It was weird indeed.

"Five days." Gaara replied, watching her hands trace patterns through his robes. "What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion as she pressed her hands against him with more pressure, feeling everything beneath the thin fabric. "It feels so weird, to be back in my own body, experiencing these normal everyday sensations, especially after feeling _that_."

"What happened?"

"It was so amazing!" Sakura said, her breath leaving her. "There really is no way to describe it, only experience it. But, after that, this is amazing too."

**Sub-Chapter Two: The New Year (My New Year will take some of the traditional Japanese New Year celebrations and twist them to fit the story, I mean no disrespect to any Japanese reading the story, and if I got something wrong, my deepest apologies.)**

Sakura awakened slowly, consciousness flitting on the edges of sleep before slowly overtaking her, causing dreams to be forgotten and sleep to be wished for. She blinked and tried to go back to sleep, with no luck, and finally sat up.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of Gaara in her room. She had been dazed for the rest of the day, yesterday, and hadn't let go of Gaara, or let him be far. He was the first physical thing she had really touched with her new found knowledge; she didn't want him to go away just yet.

Sakura had fallen asleep cradling his arm.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, peering through the hole in the wall. "Are you awake?"

"Where is Gaara?" She asked desperately, searching with her eyes for any trace of him.

"His siblings invited us over for New Year. Suna doesn't celebrate it like Konoha does; instead of a festival they have fun with close friends and family. Temari dropped a kimono off for you."

"Where is Gaara?" Sakura asked again, this time sternly.

"He didn't want to leave, Sakura-chan, but he had to. Something to do with the council and things."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight is the celebration." Naruto stepped through the hole and sat on the edge of the bed. "Want to talk about yesterday?"

Sakura shook her head, slowly going back into a daze.

"Sakura-chan, you have to be careful. If you had stayed like that for much longer, you would have died of dehydration."

"I know, Naruto."

"Do you? You were already sick to begin with! You _could have died!_ The very thought of your death tears me apart. Sasuke was worried too, although he didn't really show it. Gaara watched you constantly, he didn't move from his spot on the roof. You worried all of us, Sakura, more than you really know."

"Naruto, I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I was…frustrated. You people were smothering me beyond…I can't think of a word big enough!" Sakura sighed dejectedly before going on. "But it was so amazing! I am learning even more about my powers, even though I'm no closer to discovering how I'm going to save Suna."

Naruto couldn't hold up to the look Sakura was giving him. "Just be careful."

"That's the thing, Naruto, I had no idea how much time was passing around me. It felt like minutes, when it was really days. I wish I could show you what I discovered."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Now how about a hug?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! Come help me, Purple-chan!"

Smirking, Sasuke took one of Sakura's hands while Naruto pulled the other, dragging their dazed cherry-blossom down the halls of the Kage Tower. She had been going in and out of dazes all day long.

They finally reached the door that Temari had said led to their living quarters and Naruto knocked, releasing his hold on Sakura. Kankuro was the one who answered the door.

"'Bout time you people got here, Temari's been cleaning up a storm." He greeted, waving them in. "Just in case, don't eat any of the food. Temari is a really bad cook."

He led them through a hallway and into a room with two tables full of food. Naruto started drooling. Kankuro excused himself, explaining he had to help Temari.

"Sakura?"

Gaara's voice, followed by his body, came into the room. His eyes glazed over Sakura before settling on her and Sasuke's still joined hands.

Sakura instantly snapped out of her daze at the sound of his voice, her face heating up when she felt Sasuke's hand. She quickly withdrew it, placing her arms behind her back, as she nodded at Gaara. "How are you?"

"How are you?" he replied without giving an answer.

"F-fine, thank you."

"SAKURA!" Temari called, coming into the room from a door Sakura assumed led into the kitchen. She noticed Naruto 'drooling' all over the food and gave him a coy smile. "How have you been? I haven't really seen you since the July festival, much too long ago. Come, have some food! Then we will listen to the music contest, kay?"

Sakura was removed from Gaara and Sasuke's presences and showed around the table while Temari piled high a plate full of food, picking between the ozoni, osechi ryori, and otoso, until Sakura was forced into a seat and watched as she tenderly picked at the food, trying not to gag on anything. Temari, satisfied that Sakura was eating, took a seat next to her.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Shikamaru sent me a postcard, for New Year!"

Sakura blinked. Shikamaru sent a postcard? That didn't really sound like him.

"Yes, it arrived today! I can't believe he feels that we are close enough to send postcards to. Of course, I sent him one this year, but I didn't last year, since we had somebody in the family die, but that's beside the point."

And so she went on and on about Shikamaru's postcard. As Temari got into even more detail, Sakura's suspicion that it wasn't actually a postcard _from_ Shikamaru strengthened. It was probably from Ino pulling a trick on the lazy Jounin in order to get him on Temari's bad side.

"Hey, Sakura, come look at this!" Naruto called from the window.

Excusing herself, she went to stand next to Naruto. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

A vein threatened to pop. "Why did you call me over here then?"

"You looked like you needed a Temari break. Have you tried the food? It is awesome!"

"Naruto, you are talking about Temari's cooking."

"Yeah, and if she wasn't dating Shikamaru, I would totally claim her as mine."

"Now you are just being weird. Besides, you have Ramen-girl."

"Right, Ramen-girl."

"By the way, you never told me, why doesn't Ramen-girl like me?"

Naruto started blushing. "Uhh…"

"Come on, Naruto, please tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

"You won't throw me through a wall?"

"No, I swear, pinky promise, and if I dare to lie, cross my heart and hope to die."

Naruto took a big sigh before resigning himself to starring out the window. "She thinks of you as competition. Like, you know how we shared that apartment for a few months because the land-lord evicted you for no reason?"

"Yeah…so what?"

"Well everybody, no matter how many times we explained, thought we were an item. We are just so friendly toward each other that people just see us as a couple, ne? So, Yukari just sees you as a threat, no matter how many times I tell her you aren't one."

Sakura smiled. "Naruto, are you telling me I'm not as pretty as Ramen-girl?"

Flushed, Naruto stumbled over his words. "Sakura-chan, you know, I mean, well, no, of course you are pretty, but I don't see you…well I see you as pretty, but not in that way of course, ehh…"

"Calm down, Naruto, I was just joking around. I understand! I have attracted Suna and Konoha's two bachelors, after all!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bumped her shoulder playfully. "How is that going for you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you keep trying to ignore their attentions, although your subconscious isn't exactly letting you, ne?"

"Well, uhh…"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, you'll figure everything out in due time."

"But I really don't have much time left, Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"We leave in five months. I only have five months to save Suna too."

Naruto flashed her a smile just as Temari started shouting. "Come on, come on! The music competition is going to start!"

And so they were all rushed out the door to head for the town square, where two music teams were going to square off.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Powers**

Sakura frowned at herself in the mirror, her eyes catching her own. They were a sparkling emerald, and at the moment, she hated them. Yes, she currently hated her eyes.

Her eyes were supposed to be white, like they were over two weeks ago. White, a bright abnormal white. Her eyes were supposed to look like that, and then she would be able to see the wind again. But only with those eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't get her eyes to shift back to white. She spent fourteen hours each day up on the roof, trying to activate what Sakura could only label as her blood-limit. She wanted to _see_ the wind again; she wanted to experience something she began to fear she would never feel again.

Naruto wasn't helping the situation either. He had taken to monitoring Sakura like a fox and its prey. Every time Sakura came close to _maybe_ connecting to the wind, Naruto would shake her to make sure 'she hadn't fallen asleep.' It was getting really annoying.

Sakura starred back at her reflection, going over her details. Her lack of blood-limit wasn't the only thing bothering her, however. Gaara and Sasuke were driving her nuts. What Naruto had said that fateful night of New Years was enough to really get Sakura thinking.

Both of them obviously liked her, and Sasuke wasn't being an entire prick about the whole thing like Sakura thought he would be. Instead, he actually acted kind of sweet, sometimes, in his own gruff manner. And Gaara, well he confused the hell out of her. There was just no understanding that boy.

In the end, Sakura knew, it would come down to her choice. She would have to choose between first love and childhood friend Sasuke, and then crazy-guy-that-tried-to-kill-me-and-then-we-kissed-and-now-I-don't-know-what-to-think-but-he's-kinda-sweet-and-I-sorta-like-being-around-him-but-then-there's-Sasuke-and-well...confusing Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok in there? Still awake?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in the direction of the bathroom door. "Naruto, you know there isn't any wind in here, or at least not the natural kind. I'll be out in a sec, ok?"

As she heard him leave, Sakura peered out the door. That hole in his wall, where she had thrown Gaara, was going to cause problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (cause I'm with Shikamaru on this one, coming up with a way for her to avoid Naruto is too troublesome.)

Sakura breathed her first breathe of fresh air of the day, her eyes twinkling in happiness. Yes, out here, this was where she belonged, nowhere else, only here.

She closed her eyes instinctively, extending her arms around her. Burizu was going nuts, attracting the attention of several other breezes. They came to her, immediately telling her of a sandstorm on the edges of Wind Country. Out of everything she had experienced with the wind, a sandstorm was the one she hadn't been able to feel for herself.

Travel with us, they called, come to the sandstorm and travel back here.

For things who didn't like to be ordered around, they were really persuasive. Feeling the winds around her, rippling her clothes, Sakura's eyes snapped open. She knew immediately that it had worked, judging by the colors now swirling around her. She had activated it.

Come, come with us, come experience what you never have before.

And so she did. She felt herself turn into the wind itself, a more dominate aura than what swirled around her. They tugged her along, like eager children to show a mother something special. Before she knew it, they had reached the sandstorm.

They flooded into it, adding to the great expanses of the menacing thing. Sand tickled Sakura everywhere, giving her a tingly feeling that refused to leave. The sandstorm was as fun as the hurricane, sweeping everything up in its gale as it headed toward wherever. The mere thought that they were headed toward Suna registered before it was quickly forgotten.

Then, she felt a tug on her consciousness. Something was calling at her, but nothing near her. Was it her actual body?

Awareness came back to Sakura, then. She noticed she was near Suna, which means soon the sandstorm would be ravishing the buildings there. And her body was still on the roof.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she reentered her body. The first thing she noticed were the arms cradling her, and the voice talking to her.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?" he asked, his head turning toward her. "I didn't know if it was safe to move you."

Nodding dizzily, Sakura sat up with Gaara's assistance. "Where are we?"

"In a sand cocoon. A sandstorm warning, Naruto panicked, I found you here."

Straight to the point, as was Gaara. "Are we stuck here?"

"I can't navigate from within; opening the cocoon will expose us to the elements."

"Ok, whatever then."

**Sub-Chapter Four: The Raccoon**

Change color, change color, change color…CHANGE COLOR!

Sakura's only thoughts were to repeat the same two words over and over in her head as she tried to concentrate. She was starring out over the buildings from her position on the roof. Naruto wasn't here, for once, but only accepted the councils offer of a lesson _after_ Gaara promised not to let Sakura meditate. Gaara was currently standing in the corner, near the door, fidgeting with something beneath his robes.

Focusing back on the wind, Sakura willed her eyes to change color. Nothing happened.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes from her invisible target.

"Please come here?"

Sakura frowned, not really wanting to break her eye concentration, even if she wasn't concentrating on anything, before turning away and walking over to Gaara. His expression was filled with embarrassment as he held something wrapped in a cloth out toward her.

Sakura eyed it, jumping back slightly when it moved. "What is it?"

Gaara only gestured for her to take it.

Sakura took the cloth and untied it. Before she could blink, something with sand-colored fur shot up Sakura's arm and settled on her shoulder. It started chattering harshly at Gaara, as if lecturing him.

It was a raccoon, a cute little sand-colored raccoon that reminded Sakura of Shukaku transformed, only smaller and more like a baby shape, and definitely more laid back as it started chattering at Gaara.

"W-what is it?"

"A raccoon."

"I know that, but…I didn't know they could look like that."

"My demon is a raccoon, remember?"

"So?"

"I have the smallest of link with them all; this one was actually in the Wind Country. He reminded me of you…"

Sakura and the raccoon eyed each other before turning back to Gaara. "I remind you of a raccoon?"

"Chatter chatter chatter chatter!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, as if to emphasize his point.

Sakura frowned again, taking the raccoon into her hands and holding it up to eyelevel. They immediately formed a small mutual agreement with each other right then and there. What it contained was yet to be seen.

"How does the name Shima sound to you?"

"It's a male."

"Ok, then, Akuma?"

"Hn!"

Sakura frowned at Gaara's way of agreeing, but placed newly named Akuma back on her shoulder. "Let's go get some lunch, shall we, Akuma?"

**Thank you Only if you wish it, Irridescent Rain (foxdemon1996), and Kallou, this chapter is dedicated to the inspiration you gave me. Other authors gave me inspiration for the next chapter, such as Leogirl, Irridescent Rain, and HinataHyuuga2124.**

**Hey, Mouse, Finger, and Review need a night at the bar; if you unite them one of them might go home lucky! (wag eyebrows suggestively)**

**I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	9. January: Colors

**And it must be Sunday, or else you wouldn't be viewing it. Aren't Sundays awesome? Ok, fine, they aren't, because they signify the last day of the weekend, so sad. At least I brighten yours with updates, yeah? Or I hope I do, anyway.**

**I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger last time, for which I apologize, but I couldn't help it. The cliffhanger was my evil for the day, and I can't NOT do my evil deed for the day, you guys just had to suffer. My deepest apologies. **

**Ideas for this chapter came from Iridescent Rain (foxdemon1996) and Kallou, who doesn't capitalize her name.**

And, before we begin, I would like to thank Ihatethisstory for the following review.

_.God._

Hun, you really need to add some descriptive detail into your writing - into  
ALL of it. I can't even begin to explain how much this story made me want to  
hunt you down, and burn you alive.

DETAILS, DETAILS, DETAILS!

Obviously you talk too much. There's too much talking in here.

Love,

I hate this story.

You are completely right in everyway. I started reading this one book, the Left Behind series, and the author ends up going into a lot of dialogue without detail in between it all, and I have a bad habit of picking up writing styles of whatever author I'm reading, but of course my copied version is nowhere near as good as the original and usually quite flawed. It's why I try really hard to avoid poorly written fan-fiction. So, I decided to try the new habit and twist it into something so I could explain what is going on through the dialogue, instead of having to poor into the detail. Too much detail and I bore my readers, not enough detail and I confuse them, I'm am still learning here. So I would like to thank you, even though I already knew, and I am working on fixing this small minor problem. Thank you, Annabelinda. P.S. If I didn't add enough detail through it all, why did you keep reading? I would have quit by chapter two.

**ONTO THE STORY! YOSH!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Eight: January**

**Sub-Chapter One: Colors of the Wind**

She was suspended in the air, breezes sweeping in and around her clothes, causing them to flap and swirl around her in an array of cloth. Her eyes were closed, she couldn't see just how far in the air she was, but Sakura knew she was floating over most of the buildings.

Her eyes opened, the eyelids carefully revealing white orbs in place of jade green. Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. The winds, they had color, each an individual pastel color that swirled around her. Her eyes were so entranced upon them; Sakura didn't even notice the city below her.

Come with, they called, come with us. Experience us like no other possibly could.

Her detachment was barely noticeable to her as Sakura followed the wind. It led her through currents of air, up and over sand dunes, and just around. Distance wasn't a concern to wind, nor was the destination, only what lay where.

Sakura followed the wind past one border and into Ame, where they were all soon caught up in the rainstorm. Rain went right through her, bringing forth a tingling sensation that spread throughout Sakura's entire being. They moved in fast and furious motions, going through the clouds, ducking under the lightning, and enjoying the rain as they hit against trees and buildings. Excitement of it all threatened to overflow Sakura.

And then they were moving, enjoying the gentle breezes through Grass. The plants tickled as they welcomed the breeze, releasing seeds that could be carried, as was the duty of the wind. Soon they had gone right into Iwa, and were caught up in the tornado there. Millions of colors swirled around Sakura as she joined the breezes, basking in the swift and hurried movements of the tornado. It tore through the countryside, lifting rocks with its great powers. It navigated in twisting loops, bringing the other breezes with it, past canyons and around mountains, never once approaching one of the villages close enough to do harm.

Sakura was led along by a new group as they flew through Waterfall on a high wind stream, brushing past unknown territory and into Oto. Since Orochimaru's death, the village had become a happy place constantly filled with music, music that latched onto Sakura and flew with her until it died out, its notes short lived. Music had never been so enjoyed by Sakura before. Instead of hearing the music, she could feel it, feel it's every note and sound and beat as it latched onto her.

They fled through Lightning Country, enjoying the wind storms and blizzards there. Being swept up with the snow was a new experience, one that could not be easily retold, no matter how Sakura would try.

Braving the seas was new too. The other winds enjoyed dipping into the ocean, affecting the way it moved and taking it along one path or another as they flew toward Mizu. The water felt good, Sakura thought, especially when it went right through her. They caught themselves up in the sails of ships, pushing them forward with mighty strength rivaled by few, doing only their duty.

And then, they were at the shores of Mizu, caught up in the hurricane ravishing the Great Naruto Bridge. The chaos within this torrent of winds was more enjoyable than the tornado as it pushed Sakura this way and that in a wild ride of excitement.

After being let off from the hurricane, Sakura and her posse traveled along the islands until they hit the Fire Country, where they grazed fields and traveled the canopies of the trees in tight knit groups often separated by the branches. River country was spent following the rivers, of course, in all the twisting motions, giving wind to the small rivercrafts that asked for extra movement.

Before Sakura knew it, she was grazing sand dunes again, catching up bits of sand in her folds as she swept through, reaching for Suna. She climbed up and over the city walls, making her way to her suspended body. She couldn't see it as much as feel her body, waiting their, being kept afloat by certain breezes.

Sakura became her own body again, whispering the words 'thank you' in a long musical note. She understood why the wind liked the music now; it felt so pleasant to carry it along with her.

Unaware, Sakura's feet touched down on the ground, or the pavement of the Kage Tower roof. She felt firm strong arms grip her against a hard body, whispers and cries of delight showering her ears. But Sakura wasn't paying attention, her eyes were trained on the colors of the wind as she watched them swirl lazily above, foretelling the comings of a sandstorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura?"

That voice belonged to Gaara, she realized. Another happier more excited voice was crying out streams of praise and forgiveness and things, apparently happy to see Sakura awake.

The colors above faded away until Sakura could see them no more. Gaara's voice was at her ear again.

"Her eyes are returning to normal."

"She hasn't eaten for five days." Sasuke's voice.

"Ramen will fix her up." That one had to be Naruto.

Slowly, but surely, Sakura came out of her daze, her unfocused eyes focusing on the person in front of her. Gaara, he had his hands on her shoulders, and his face showed an emotion other than annoyance and hatred. He was worried, about her. Turning, Sakura noticed Sasuke's face showed the same emotions, but not quite as prominent as on Gaara's face. Naruto was bouncing around, happy to see Sakura back on the planet.

Memories of being the wind, of experiencing what it experienced every day, flooded back into her. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before she lifted her arms, touching Gaara's chest. It felt so weird to feel something physical with her own body again.

"How long?" She asked, letting her hand roam around. It was weird indeed.

"Five days." Gaara replied, watching her hands trace patterns through his robes. "What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion as she pressed her hands against him with more pressure, feeling everything beneath the thin fabric. "It feels so weird, to be back in my own body, experiencing these normal everyday sensations, especially after feeling _that_."

"What happened?"

"It was so amazing!" Sakura said, her breath leaving her. "There really is no way to describe it, only experience it. But, after that, this is amazing too."

**Sub-Chapter Two: The New Year (My New Year will take some of the traditional Japanese New Year celebrations and twist them to fit the story, I mean no disrespect to any Japanese reading the story, and if I got something wrong, my deepest apologies.)**

Sakura awakened slowly, consciousness flitting on the edges of sleep before slowly overtaking her, causing dreams to be forgotten and sleep to be wished for. She blinked and tried to go back to sleep, with no luck, and finally sat up.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of Gaara in her room. She had been dazed for the rest of the day, yesterday, and hadn't let go of Gaara, or let him be far. He was the first physical thing she had really touched with her new found knowledge; she didn't want him to go away just yet.

Sakura had fallen asleep cradling his arm.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, peering through the hole in the wall. "Are you awake?"

"Where is Gaara?" She asked desperately, searching with her eyes for any trace of him.

"His siblings invited us over for New Year. Suna doesn't celebrate it like Konoha does; instead of a festival they have fun with close friends and family. Temari dropped a kimono off for you."

"Where is Gaara?" Sakura asked again, this time sternly.

"He didn't want to leave, Sakura-chan, but he had to. Something to do with the council and things."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight is the celebration." Naruto stepped through the hole and sat on the edge of the bed. "Want to talk about yesterday?"

Sakura shook her head, slowly going back into a daze.

"Sakura-chan, you have to be careful. If you had stayed like that for much longer, you would have died of dehydration."

"I know, Naruto."

"Do you? You were already sick to begin with! You _could have died!_ The very thought of your death tears me apart. Sasuke was worried too, although he didn't really show it. Gaara watched you constantly, he didn't move from his spot on the roof. You worried all of us, Sakura, more than you really know."

"Naruto, I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I was…frustrated. You people were smothering me beyond…I can't think of a word big enough!" Sakura sighed dejectedly before going on. "But it was so amazing! I am learning even more about my powers, even though I'm no closer to discovering how I'm going to save Suna."

Naruto couldn't hold up to the look Sakura was giving him. "Just be careful."

"That's the thing, Naruto, I had no idea how much time was passing around me. It felt like minutes, when it was really days. I wish I could show you what I discovered."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Now how about a hug?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! Come help me, Purple-chan!"

Smirking, Sasuke took one of Sakura's hands while Naruto pulled the other, dragging their dazed cherry-blossom down the halls of the Kage Tower. She had been going in and out of dazes all day long.

They finally reached the door that Temari had said led to their living quarters and Naruto knocked, releasing his hold on Sakura. Kankuro was the one who answered the door.

"'Bout time you people got here, Temari's been cleaning up a storm." He greeted, waving them in. "Just in case, don't eat any of the food. Temari is a really bad cook."

He led them through a hallway and into a room with two tables full of food. Naruto started drooling. Kankuro excused himself, explaining he had to help Temari.

"Sakura?"

Gaara's voice, followed by his body, came into the room. His eyes glazed over Sakura before settling on her and Sasuke's still joined hands.

Sakura instantly snapped out of her daze at the sound of his voice, her face heating up when she felt Sasuke's hand. She quickly withdrew it, placing her arms behind her back, as she nodded at Gaara. "How are you?"

"How are you?" he replied without giving an answer.

"F-fine, thank you."

"SAKURA!" Temari called, coming into the room from a door Sakura assumed led into the kitchen. She noticed Naruto 'drooling' all over the food and gave him a coy smile. "How have you been? I haven't really seen you since the July festival, much too long ago. Come, have some food! Then we will listen to the music contest, kay?"

Sakura was removed from Gaara and Sasuke's presences and showed around the table while Temari piled high a plate full of food, picking between the ozoni, osechi ryori, and otoso, until Sakura was forced into a seat and watched as she tenderly picked at the food, trying not to gag on anything. Temari, satisfied that Sakura was eating, took a seat next to her.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Shikamaru sent me a postcard, for New Year!"

Sakura blinked. Shikamaru sent a postcard? That didn't really sound like him.

"Yes, it arrived today! I can't believe he feels that we are close enough to send postcards to. Of course, I sent him one this year, but I didn't last year, since we had somebody in the family die, but that's beside the point."

And so she went on and on about Shikamaru's postcard. As Temari got into even more detail, Sakura's suspicion that it wasn't actually a postcard _from_ Shikamaru strengthened. It was probably from Ino pulling a trick on the lazy Jounin in order to get him on Temari's bad side.

"Hey, Sakura, come look at this!" Naruto called from the window.

Excusing herself, she went to stand next to Naruto. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

A vein threatened to pop. "Why did you call me over here then?"

"You looked like you needed a Temari break. Have you tried the food? It is awesome!"

"Naruto, you are talking about Temari's cooking."

"Yeah, and if she wasn't dating Shikamaru, I would totally claim her as mine."

"Now you are just being weird. Besides, you have Ramen-girl."

"Right, Ramen-girl."

"By the way, you never told me, why doesn't Ramen-girl like me?"

Naruto started blushing. "Uhh…"

"Come on, Naruto, please tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

"You won't throw me through a wall?"

"No, I swear, pinky promise, and if I dare to lie, cross my heart and hope to die."

Naruto took a big sigh before resigning himself to starring out the window. "She thinks of you as competition. Like, you know how we shared that apartment for a few months because the land-lord evicted you for no reason?"

"Yeah…so what?"

"Well everybody, no matter how many times we explained, thought we were an item. We are just so friendly toward each other that people just see us as a couple, ne? So, Yukari just sees you as a threat, no matter how many times I tell her you aren't one."

Sakura smiled. "Naruto, are you telling me I'm not as pretty as Ramen-girl?"

Flushed, Naruto stumbled over his words. "Sakura-chan, you know, I mean, well, no, of course you are pretty, but I don't see you…well I see you as pretty, but not in that way of course, ehh…"

"Calm down, Naruto, I was just joking around. I understand! I have attracted Suna and Konoha's two bachelors, after all!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bumped her shoulder playfully. "How is that going for you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you keep trying to ignore their attentions, although your subconscious isn't exactly letting you, ne?"

"Well, uhh…"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, you'll figure everything out in due time."

"But I really don't have much time left, Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"We leave in five months. I only have five months to save Suna too."

Naruto flashed her a smile just as Temari started shouting. "Come on, come on! The music competition is going to start!"

And so they were all rushed out the door to head for the town square, where two music teams were going to square off.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Powers**

Sakura frowned at herself in the mirror, her eyes catching her own. They were a sparkling emerald, and at the moment, she hated them. Yes, she currently hated her eyes.

Her eyes were supposed to be white, like they were over two weeks ago. White, a bright abnormal white. Her eyes were supposed to look like that, and then she would be able to see the wind again. But only with those eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't get her eyes to shift back to white. She spent fourteen hours each day up on the roof, trying to activate what Sakura could only label as her blood-limit. She wanted to _see_ the wind again; she wanted to experience something she began to fear she would never feel again.

Naruto wasn't helping the situation either. He had taken to monitoring Sakura like a fox and its prey. Every time Sakura came close to _maybe_ connecting to the wind, Naruto would shake her to make sure 'she hadn't fallen asleep.' It was getting really annoying.

Sakura starred back at her reflection, going over her details. Her lack of blood-limit wasn't the only thing bothering her, however. Gaara and Sasuke were driving her nuts. What Naruto had said that fateful night of New Years was enough to really get Sakura thinking.

Both of them obviously liked her, and Sasuke wasn't being an entire prick about the whole thing like Sakura thought he would be. Instead, he actually acted kind of sweet, sometimes, in his own gruff manner. And Gaara, well he confused the hell out of her. There was just no understanding that boy.

In the end, Sakura knew, it would come down to her choice. She would have to choose between first love and childhood friend Sasuke, and then crazy-guy-that-tried-to-kill-me-and-then-we-kissed-and-now-I-don't-know-what-to-think-but-he's-kinda-sweet-and-I-sorta-like-being-around-him-but-then-there's-Sasuke-and-well...confusing Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok in there? Still awake?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in the direction of the bathroom door. "Naruto, you know there isn't any wind in here, or at least not the natural kind. I'll be out in a sec, ok?"

As she heard him leave, Sakura peered out the door. That hole in his wall, where she had thrown Gaara, was going to cause problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (cause I'm with Shikamaru on this one, coming up with a way for her to avoid Naruto is too troublesome.)

Sakura breathed her first breathe of fresh air of the day, her eyes twinkling in happiness. Yes, out here, this was where she belonged, nowhere else, only here.

She closed her eyes instinctively, extending her arms around her. Burizu was going nuts, attracting the attention of several other breezes. They came to her, immediately telling her of a sandstorm on the edges of Wind Country. Out of everything she had experienced with the wind, a sandstorm was the one she hadn't been able to feel for herself.

Travel with us, they called, come to the sandstorm and travel back here.

For things who didn't like to be ordered around, they were really persuasive. Feeling the winds around her, rippling her clothes, Sakura's eyes snapped open. She knew immediately that it had worked, judging by the colors now swirling around her. She had activated it.

Come, come with us, come experience what you never have before.

And so she did. She felt herself turn into the wind itself, a more dominate aura than what swirled around her. They tugged her along, like eager children to show a mother something special. Before she knew it, they had reached the sandstorm.

They flooded into it, adding to the great expanses of the menacing thing. Sand tickled Sakura everywhere, giving her a tingly feeling that refused to leave. The sandstorm was as fun as the hurricane, sweeping everything up in its gale as it headed toward wherever. The mere thought that they were headed toward Suna registered before it was quickly forgotten.

Then, she felt a tug on her consciousness. Something was calling at her, but nothing near her. Was it her actual body?

Awareness came back to Sakura, then. She noticed she was near Suna, which means soon the sandstorm would be ravishing the buildings there. And her body was still on the roof.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she reentered her body. The first thing she noticed were the arms cradling her, and the voice talking to her.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?" he asked, his head turning toward her. "I didn't know if it was safe to move you."

Nodding dizzily, Sakura sat up with Gaara's assistance. "Where are we?"

"In a sand cocoon. A sandstorm warning, Naruto panicked, I found you here."

Straight to the point, as was Gaara. "Are we stuck here?"

"I can't navigate from within; opening the cocoon will expose us to the elements."

"Ok, whatever then."

**Sub-Chapter Four: The Raccoon**

Change color, change color, change color…CHANGE COLOR!

Sakura's only thoughts were to repeat the same two words over and over in her head as she tried to concentrate. She was starring out over the buildings from her position on the roof. Naruto wasn't here, for once, but only accepted the councils offer of a lesson _after_ Gaara promised not to let Sakura meditate. Gaara was currently standing in the corner, near the door, fidgeting with something beneath his robes.

Focusing back on the wind, Sakura willed her eyes to change color. Nothing happened.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes from her invisible target.

"Please come here?"

Sakura frowned, not really wanting to break her eye concentration, even if she wasn't concentrating on anything, before turning away and walking over to Gaara. His expression was filled with embarrassment as he held something wrapped in a cloth out toward her.

Sakura eyed it, jumping back slightly when it moved. "What is it?"

Gaara only gestured for her to take it.

Sakura took the cloth and untied it. Before she could blink, something with sand-colored fur shot up Sakura's arm and settled on her shoulder. It started chattering harshly at Gaara, as if lecturing him.

It was a raccoon, a cute little sand-colored raccoon that reminded Sakura of Shukaku transformed, only smaller and more like a baby shape, and definitely more laid back as it started chattering at Gaara.

"W-what is it?"

"A raccoon."

"I know that, but…I didn't know they could look like that."

"My demon is a raccoon, remember?"

"So?"

"I have the smallest of link with them all; this one was actually in the Wind Country. He reminded me of you…"

Sakura and the raccoon eyed each other before turning back to Gaara. "I remind you of a raccoon?"

"Chatter chatter chatter chatter!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, as if to emphasize his point.

Sakura frowned again, taking the raccoon into her hands and holding it up to eyelevel. They immediately formed a small mutual agreement with each other right then and there. What it contained was yet to be seen.

"How does the name Shima sound to you?"

"It's a male."

"Ok, then, Akuma?"

"Hn!"

Sakura frowned at Gaara's way of agreeing, but placed newly named Akuma back on her shoulder. "Let's go get some lunch, shall we, Akuma?"

**Thank you Only if you wish it, Irridescent Rain (foxdemon1996), and Kallou, this chapter is dedicated to the inspiration you gave me. Other authors gave me inspiration for the next chapter, such as Leogirl, Irridescent Rain, and HinataHyuuga2124.**

**Hey, Mouse, Finger, and Review need a night at the bar; if you unite them one of them might go home lucky! (wag eyebrows suggestively)**

**I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	10. Febuary: Annoyance

**This chapter will focus on moments with Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke with a bit of blood-limit. Ideas came from HinataHyuuga2124, Iridescent Rain, Kallou, and some seriously overactive plot bunnies with more creative energy than is sane for a person, seriously.**

**Until we reach the bottom!**

**Annabelinda**

_**Chapter: Febuary:**_

_**Sub-Chapter One: Fields of Thoughts**_

One of the worst things about Suna, or _the_ worst thing about Suna, was the fact that no matter what, one couldn't find a patch of grass to lie in. No, they could not, which left our little cherry-blossom alone in a sandbox after having chased away all the kids, mainly with the help of Akuma.

This meant they both sat there, Sakura on her back looking up at the abnormally cloudless sky with Akuma nestled on her stomach, happily asleep. The entire situation left the kunoichi with a slightly puzzled expression as she let her mind drift.

Somehow, Sakura had managed to 'escape' Naruto's hawk-like gaze and escape where nobody would be able to find her, not even Gaara who knew all of her hiding places. Nope, that just left the confused girl and content raccoon to do whatever it was they wanted while in the confines of a sandbox. Why _Suna_ needed a sandbox was quite beyond Sakura, but she brushed off the thought with a bigger one.

What was the connection between lightning and wind? And what was the connection they had with her? Those thoughts had consumed Sakura for the past half a month, leaving her brain exhausted at the end of each thinking session. She couldn't figure it out. Lightning was weak against wind, but what did that have to do with anything? That was the only connection Sakura could possibly find.

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed. The last half month had also been spent working with the blood-limit, which was starting to become easier to control. With great concentration, Sakura could activate her eyes and become fully aware of the wind, but barely aware of everything else. Naruto, of course, rarely let her even practice, unaware of just how much harm he was doing.

Ramen-girl was a pain in the butt too. Every time she came around, she would secretly give Sakura menacing warning looks to _stay away from Naruto_! And then she would drape herself across his arm, which Naruto _seemed_ to enjoy, but something about his body language explained perfectly well to Sakura that he didn't.

"Sakura?"

Crap, of course _he_ would know where she was. Stupid Uchihas.

"What, Sasuke?"

"You had Naruto worried, thought maybe you had run away."

"Psh, like I would run away. Sometimes Naruto has an overactive imagination."

"I was worried too."

"Yeah, why?"

"If we can't find you when you activate it, how do we make sure you don't die?"

Sakura shrugged, opening her eyes and leaning upwards into a sitting position. Akuma was abruptly dropped into her lap, which sent him into one of his chattering lectures. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"You have been sitting in the sandbox for six hours, Sakura, time to come home."

"I wouldn't call it home, but whatever."

She carefully transferred Akuma to her shoulder, where he kept up his lecture, and followed Sasuke. "I was sure Gaara would be the one to find me."

"I know you, Sakura."

"He seems to know me too."

"Now you're being a smart allik."

"Are you telling me to be something I'm not?"

"Sakura…!"

"Fine, fine, I'll cut the smarty comments. But remember who can run who through walls, kay?"

"Hn."

"I assume Gaara was watching me too?"

"Hn!" Gaara stated, materializing on the other side of Sakura. "I arrived five minutes after the Uchiha."

"Ha, told you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes at the two boys. "What is it with you two?"

"What?" Sasuke asked when Gaara remained silent.

"The whole Hn thing!"

"What about it?"

"Is it even a word?"

"Hn!" Gaara replied.

"What does it even mean!" she retorted, going into lecture mode now that Akuma was done. "It is like you are dismissing my question or statement whenever you use it, it's annoying."

Sasuke eyed Sakura's hair, noticing the sparks starting to fly. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" She snapped, giving Sasuke a glare. "I don't appreciate being 'hn'ed all the time, ok? Am I not allowed to be upset for five seconds about something you two do constantly!

"I mean, do you guys even care how _alike_ you are? Other than your hair, chicken-butt has more fashion sense than you, Gaara, but that is beside the point! You guys could be personality twins, and it's beyond annoying! So stop with the Hn, ok? PLEASE!"

"Hn!" they both agreed.

"Oh, dear, kami!"

Watching Sakura's retreating form, Gaara turned to Sasuke. "What did you do?"

**Sub-Chapter Two: Push**

Sakura wove through the people in the tower, trying to make it back to the apartment with her giant stack of books. Yes, several books on several random subjects. After nine months, Sakura was officially bored.

Akuma looked down at the pile of books before jumping on top of them and settling down.

"Ach! Akuma, I can't see! Get off the books!"

Sakura felt herself stumble over something, causing her to bump into somebody, which only sent her whirling in an entirely new direction. Soon, Sakura found herself on the ground. A small breeze opened one of the books, flipping several of the pages.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

Feeling a blush coming on, Sakura looked up at Gaara. He was looking down at her with a weird expression, kind of bewildered if you asked Sakura.

"Uhh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just carrying books." She trailed off uncomfortably, taking in the sight of all of her books scattered across the narrow hallway. All but one of them landed perfectly so as not to damage them, another had fallen open along the spine or something.

Gaara bent down and picked up several books. Akuma, who had fallen off with the books, settled for curling up on the open book as the two shinobi gathered up the others. Sakura, with the help of Gaara, managed to get the books back into a neat pile in her arms.

"Thank you, Gaara, I appreciate it."

"Hn!"

"What did I say about that?"

"Gomen."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took a step forward. "Well, thanks again."

Out of nowhere, a small breeze caught Sakura mid-step, sending her flying forward. Books went everywhere, yet again, and Sakura fell into something, sending both it and her tumbling toward the ground.

"Oww!" Sakura moaned, trying to figure out what she was sprawled on top of. "Gaara, where did you go?"

"Here." He muttered, removing the book from his face and looking up at Sakura, who hadn't moved yet. Her butt was bony, and it was hurting his stomach.

"Wow, Gaara, never thought I'd see you get laid in a hallway."

Blushing, Sakura looked up, seeing Kankuro grinning down at them.

"Are the books some sort of fantasy of Sakura's?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped, removing herself from the soon-to-be Kazekage. Gaara just glared at Kankuro, sending the following message: Run now, never speak of this, or I _will _kill you.

"Hehe…" Sakura laughed nervously, scrabbling for her books. "Sorry, sorry!"

Kankuro gave them one more suggestive look before turning around, holding up his pinky, and walking away.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"You are starring at a book."

"So?"

"As if you are in love with it."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

Sakura picked up the book that had fallen open; the one Akuma was still lying on top of. It was a book about Lightning Country, and it had fallen open on the seasonal page, describing the terrible storms they had in the summer time, especially in their lower regions.

"Look at this!" she murmured, eyes widening. "'Lightning experiences devastating storms where the lightning seems to have a mind of its own, striking everything in its path. Winds gust up to a hundred miles an hour or more, taking down everything not thoroughly weighted. It has been known to pull the roofs from houses."

"Your point?"

"This is the connection!" the cherry-blossom squealed, leaping into the air. "The connection of wind and lightning, it's thunderstorms! And if I can control both lightning and wind, then I can also control…"

"The other elements that make up a storm." Gaara finished for her.

Sakura froze in place, the implications freezing her to the core. That was the point all along, wasn't it? For Sakura to create rain storms throughout Suna, helping the crops grow. That was the key to saving Suna.

Which also meant, in the next three months, Sakura would have to learn how to create a storm.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Trouble**

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Naruto, what points to me not being ok?"

"You have been lying on the couch for five days straight, getting up only to use the bathroom and find something to eat."

"I'm taking a vacation."

"Gaara says you figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"How to do it."

"Do what?"

"Save Suna!"

"Yeah, I figured it out."

"And now you are taking a vacation, that doesn't make sense, Sakura-chan." Naruto lectured, revaling in the switch of positions. Usually Sakura was lecturing him!

"Fine, I needed some thinking time, ok?"

"What do you need to think about?"

"Everything, really! Before I went on my whole 'vacation' I was doing meteorology research, ok? There is a fixed amount of water on earth, I can't just create more, and the world doesn't work like that. Even in water jutsus, they don't just _create_ more water, they take it from somewhere. The more heavy jutsus need a water source to supply them."

"I still don't see the problem here."

"Of course you don't. Naruto, in order to create the rainstorm, I would need water, which I would have to take from somewhere. And then, I would have to get the rainstorm _here_! There are still tons of things I need to figure out, like how exactly to even create a rainstorm, how to move it here, which would require rewiring the air currents without causing permanent damage to some other place. There is so much I have to take into account here, and it's just a little…"

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, that's it, overwhelming." Sakura sighed.

Naruto just smiled at her. He sat down next to her, cradling her head in his lap. "Don't worry; everything will work out for the best."

"Things always work out for you, Naruto, not so much for me."

They sat there in contemplative silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke. "I invited Yukari over here after our date tonight."

"Ramen-girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you sound happy?"

"Well, remember how she doesn't like you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My mind is on more important things than stupid rivalries." Sakura said, grinning up at him.

"Right…and you two will probably see each other tonight, so…"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto; I won't start anything, even if she does."

Leaning back, Naruto let out a long over-exaggerated sigh. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"Naruto, everything works out for you, remember? In the end, pieces fall into place, especially when they are fitting together for the number-one-ninja-in-surprising-people."

"Yeah, you're right; both of our problems will find solutions."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(**Yeah, I am totally looking at my Naruto World map while I write this part, deciding exactly what to do.**)

After her little talk with Naruto and a short nap, Sakura had ended up right back in the library trying to find a map of the entire continent, proceeding to take it back upstairs and spread it across the floor after having moved all of the furniture. After making sure the map was clear and exactly what she wanted, Sakura set to telling Burizu exactly what she needed of her.

Burizu just lazily wound up and down Sakura's arm, agreeing. Now it was time for Sakura's part in the entire thing.

Blood-limit, blood-limit, blood-limit!

Sakura's eyes shot open. Without having to look, she knew it had worked. Burizu was now lazily flying around Akuma, a whirl of purples, blues, and soft pinks.

"I'm ready."

Burizu took the note, lapped around Akuma one last time, and started cycling around the map, showing the exact air currents. They were so many in number, and as Sakura studied them she could see why they functioned. The winds that came up from Tea Country and over into Water Country were what moved the hurricanes into that region, where its waterways provided damage leeway. For instance, if the current were to shift positions, it would ravish Konoha shores, where it would do much more damage than over in Water. The currents that went from Lightning down brought rain into the Oto and Konoha regions, finally moving into Tea Country to help the plants that made the country economically functional.

Everything partook in everything; certain things helped some nations and brought trouble to others, while preserving life everywhere else.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from the doorway.

"Hey, Naruto!" she replied, not taking her eyes from the map as Burizu ran along it for the twentieth time.

"Hello, Sakura!"

At the feminine voice, Sakura's head snapped up, locking eyes with Ramen-Girl. Said girl shrieked and jumped behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, she's possessed!" she screamed, "She wants to hurt me."

Naruto shot a puzzled expression. "Yukari-chan, what are you talking about? Sakura's not possessed."

"She has white eyes!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at Sakura, who had turned her head back to the map. He caught a peek of Sakura's snow-white eyes. "What'cha doing, Sakura-chan?"

"Mapping wind currents, studying them, finding out what I can change without harming a certain region."

"What did she just say?" Yukari asked.

"She said she is doing what Sakura-chans do, studying."

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked, marking something down on the large map with a pencil. "Burizu, show me the currents that go to and from Water again."

Naruto walked Yukari over to the couch, which had been pushed up against the wall to Sakura's bedroom. "Why is she talking to herself?"

"She isn't talking to herself," Naruto replied, "She is talking to Burizu."

"Akuma!" Sakura shouted, thrusting her arm outwards to push the raccoon off the map. Winds caught its fur, depositing it at the foot of the couch. "You are going to smear the lines, stay off."

Akuma only started chattering, which went ignored.

Yukari looked down at the lecturing rodent. "That is the freakiest thing I have ever seen. Naruto-kun, make it leave!"

Naruto's eyes darted over to Sakura. "Uhh, you probably shouldn't have said that."

"What?"

Sakura growled quietly, the pencil she was holding in her left hand snapping. "You did not just say that about Akuma."

"The rodent has a name?"

"Akuma is my pet!"

"Looks more like carrion to me."

"There is nothing wrong with Akuma!"

"Other than the fact that he is so unnatural looking it isn't even interesting?"

"Take that back, now!"

"Make me!"

"Well, don't you know how to pick them, Naruto?"

"Don't you bring him into this! Naruto-kun is perfect."

"You know, six months ago, I hadn't pegged you for a snob, yet here I am being proven wrong."

"What, you think you are so great, flaunting your talents before everybody. The word on the street is you are just another whore looking to claim the Future Kazekage as your own."

"That is the farthest thing from wrong I have ever heard. You're the one leeching off of Naruto!"

"I AM NOT LEECHING!"

Sakura was taken aback slightly. That powerful of a retort made it sound as if Ramen-Girl were lying. "I'm done with this entire exchange! Naruto, tell Sasuke, when he gets back from wherever in kami's name he is, that I'll be in his room. I'll leave the cardboard box outside."

"Oh, so you have two lovers, do you? No, I guess this Sasuke would make it three, if not more, whore."

Against her will, Sakura felt the tugging of the winds pushing her towards Sasuke's door, telling her with action to not do something she would regret. How she hated that they were right.

"Whatever!" Sakura retorted lamely before slamming her door shut.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Repercussions**

"Sakura!" Sasuke called through the door, banging loudly. "I really don't appreciate the fact that you keep running to _my_ room."

"Bet you wouldn't mind if you were in here with me."

Sasuke paused.

"It's not happening, Sasuke!"

"Why didn't you go into your room?"

"My room has a big gaping hole in the wall!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, you made me mad!"

"Sakura, get out of my room!"

"What, you want your cardboard box, cause I can get it for you if you want!"

"Just. Get. Out!"

"No!"

"Fine, stay in there for all I care."

Sakura heard Sasuke's impatient and angry footsteps walk away from the door, leaving Sakura with a feeling of guilt. She _should_ probably leave his room. Sighing in defeat, Sakura lifted herself to her feet and left the room. She walked right past the brooding Sasuke, who looked up at her in surprise, before storming into the kitchen and examining the contents of the refrigerator.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice asked from the couch.

Turning around, Sakura examined the Jinchuuriki. He looked as if he hadn't slept in ages, with bags under his eyes and hair more disheveled than usual, giving Naruto a look of absolute ugliness. His clothes were in need of a good ironing too.

"What's up?" Sakura asked before rummaging around in the cupboard for an instant ramen.

"Nothin', except for the fact that you have been in Sasuke's room for a long time."

Sakura shrugged, pressing the button on the microwave. "Sorry about that. Ramen-girl just kind of ticked me off."

Naruto sighed as he put his manga book down beside him. "Your explosive nature didn't even compare to how she reacted."

"What did she do?" she asked as she picked up a pair of clean chopsticks, eagerly awaiting a meal. "Care to share?"

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's rhyme. "Well, she started talking about how I hadn't defended her at all, about how I had sided with you, and that I wasn't being a good date. She started ranting about some other stuff, complaining about you, etc. I kind of zoned out of it, like I do with your ranting where I only listen to the key parts?"

"Uh-huh, that's what makes you a good listener. You know exactly how to respond."

"Right, but I had no idea how to respond with Yukari."

Sasuke plopped down on the couch, his face still disgruntled, in a dejected manner. "She was shouting at Naruto for at least three hours. And _somebody_ left me on the couch."

"Weird, I didn't hear her." Sakura stated, thinking back. "I was in a rather somber mood, wasn't really paying attention, fell asleep…"

Sasuke just gave her a glare, as if telling her just how lucky she was while trying not to. "You're annoying."

Sakura shrugged, removing her ramen from the microwave. "Sorry. But girls are just emotional like that. You know, Naruto, Ramen-girl reminds me a lot of Ino."

Naruto's face brightened up slightly at this remark. "You're right, she is! Bet Ino would be easier to deal with, ne?"

Sakura shrugged, relishing in her first bite of ramen. "With Ino, the thing that makes her happy the most is when her current boy-toy takes her shopping. Take Ramen-girl around the market tomorrow or something and buy her something that catches her eye."

"That's a good idea, thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded just as a knock sounded from the door. With an annoyed expression, Sasuke stood up to open it, revealing a Gaara. He looked like he had gotten some sleep, compared to the other two shinobi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

Gaara held out a letter. "From the council." He plainly stated.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, walking over to peer around the door.

When noticing Sakura was present, Gaara bowed to her. "A mission."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yep, you know it; I just ended at a cliff-hanger, BECAUSE I LOVE THEM! They serve well for Evil Deeds of the day, yeah? I think I got everybody's ideas in here, but if I didn't, go ahead and mention that I left out one of your ideas. Then I will be sure to put it in March.**

**March is going to be fun, ya want to know why? Well, I can't tell you. You can find out as soon as I manage to finish the chapter. Writing on weird computers is no fun, because I can't blast my music to unknown ridicules heights.**

**Mouse, Finger, and Review want to go to a bar. Unite them so maybe they can score big and get lucky, yeah?**


	11. March: Time Alone

**Chapter Ten: March**

**Muwahahaha!**

**Your favorite EVIL author,**

**Annabelinda**

**P.S. I would like to thank Ragnell for their wonderful review. I do agree with you, some authors can really dish the detail and description until you just can't read anymore. Those stories do get tedious to read. And the whole prequel thing, I could have sworn I instructed people to read it, but if I didn't, I will go in and change that. So yeah, for you people who didn't read ****He Fell For The Eyes****, GO READ IT NOW!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sub-Chapter One: Departure**

Our wonderful little Kunoichi sat on the couch, visibly pouting, as Sasuke went to and from his room, putting stuff in a bag. Naruto was doing the same, but he had a shadow in the form of Ramen-girl telling him off.

"How can you leave without giving me sooner warning?" Ramen-girl asked for the millionth time that day.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, obviously annoyed. "I was assigned the mission yesterday."

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's my duty, Yukari-chan, to serve my nation."

"But Suna isn't your nation, you live in wonderful Konoha."

"I'm on loan to Suna, as part of a mission from Konoha."

Sakura rolled her eyes, proffering to watch Sasuke make silent runs back and forth to his room. He seemed to be debating over something. Sakura bet it was whether or not to seal his cardboard box into a scroll and take it with him.

Akuma climbed up the back of the couch and settled down on Sakura's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her neck. He didn't like seeing his 'mistress' in such a sad and pouting mood.

One might wonder why our little cherry-blossom was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to her chin, face set in disappointment and loneliness. Her eyes just starred off into the distance, waiting the moment when her teammates would leave, without her. Sakura was being left behind. There were only three months, exactly, left of training.

Sasuke finished packing and took a seat next to Sakura on the couch, adopting a position of lounging while staying tense at the same time. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "It won't be so bad." He said in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Wow, you trying to cheer me up, weird."

"Don't get yourself into trouble."

"I won't."

"Stay near the Kazekage tower."

"Can't promise."

Sasuke shook his head, sighing to himself. "Don't do anything rash, you'll get hurt."

"Stop mommying me, Sasuke, I can take care of myself."

"Naruto and I will be back soon."

"Seriously, Sasuke, you can stop now. You making me feel better is a little to weird."

Sasuke shrugged, adopting the silence gratefully. They sat there; listening to the argument that continued between Naruto and Ramen-girl, even if it was a bit one sided.

"But you can get hurt!" she exclaimed for the millionth time.

"It's my duty." Naruto grinned back, trying to make a shouting argument into happy something. Anything happy, in Naruto's book.

"But I don't want to lose you!"

"Suna is your country, ya know?"

"Of course I know, and it's a despicable country. I bet Konoha is so much better."

"I'm protecting Suna, Yukari; you can't expect me to turn down this mission."

"Could you?"

"Yes."

Sakura and Sasuke both winced. Wrong thing to say. Naruto had just given Ramen-girl perfect leverage.

"If you can turn it down, then do!"

"I can't do that, Yukari."

"But you just said you could."

"It isn't my way of a ninja to turn down missions."

"But what about me, you are leaving me behind!" Yukari's voice had taken a higher pitch to it, along with rising in volume.

"I am not going to turn down this mission. It's an easy one; I'll be back before you know it. It isn't even dangerous."

"What if the client lied?"

"I'm almost ANBU, Yukari, I think I can take care of myself, ne?"

"Please, Naruto-kun, I'm begging you."

"I CAN'T!" Naruto emphasized the last word by raising his voice.

"YOU ARE TURNING YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"I'M DOING MY JOB!"

"They are repeating themselves again." Sakura stated unhappily. "I don't like it when Naruto shouts."

"Hn!" Sasuke agreed.

"Naruto is supposed to be happy, not arguing with an Ino twin. It kind of scares me when he shouts."

"You've never had it directed at you." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, I know you have, I was there. He nearly scared me to death."

A knock interrupted the surprisingly pleasant conversation, and was received with a "Come in!" from Sakura. Subaku no Gaara opened the door cautiously, sparing a look at the fighting couple, before turning to Sasuke.

"It is time to go." He stated calmly, as if he didn't care. His eyebrow rose when Sakura gave him an upset glare. Had he not arrived at the door with the mission, or arrived just then, Sakura would not be losing the two most familiar things in Suna she had. She wouldn't be feeling so alone at the moment, either.

Sasuke nodded. "Dobe!"

Naruto turned away from Yukari, noticing Gaara for the first time as he blushed. "What?"

"Time to go."

"Yukari-san may accompany you to the city gates." Gaara offered.

"Why yes I will." Yukari stated, grabbing Naruto's arm.

By the time they reached the gates, Yukari had started crying into Naruto's shoulder, begging for him not to go. Sakura watched them, visibly feeling the ping in her chest. The stinging of her eyes and nose started up next, causing her to turn away as Naruto said one last goodbye to Ramen-girl.

"Sakura?" he asked, turning to her next. She peeked around her hair, watching him extend his arms, silently asking for a hug.

She pressed her face into him, willing herself not to cry. "Come back to me alive, okay?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan, you better believe it."

Naruto released her, only to hand her off to Sasuke, who didn't comment when Sakura pulled away and his shirt was slightly wet. "Sorry." She mumbled, "Come back."

Sasuke only nodded as he and Naruto walked off. Only Sasuke cast one last look back at Sakura before they were lost in the horizon. As soon as they couldn't be seen anymore, Ramen-girl huffed and stalked away, paying no mind to either Gaara or Sakura.

"Shall we go back?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shook her head, walking away. She knew she was headed for the market place, but didn't think much of it. When Sakura stepped foot past the first stall, she noticed that it was quite busy, and several of the vendors were selling their unique creations. She turned around, hoping to find Gaara so she could explain.

He wasn't there.

Shrugging it off, Sakura moved amongst the several people, vaguely noticing the clothing of one woman who seemed to be pregnant. It was in a Mizu style, of the Water Country. The woman was looking at a glass vase, her fingers running over the marks of the vase. They were kanji, what they read Sakura couldn't say.

Sakura walked up to the stall, noticing a glass knife. She picked it up, running her hands along the deftly carved hilt. It was decorated with a myriad of colors, soft hues that reminded Sakura of the wind, with its light purple and pale pink, along with the baby blue and sea green.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, signaling the owner of the stall.

"Why, how can I help you, pretty lady?"

"Is this piece just for show?" Sakura asked, holding up the knife.

"It's sharp, but fragile. What could a girl like you want with a knife like that?"

Sakura ignored the man as she slid her finger up the blade, noticing how it cut through two layers of skin. It really wasn't that sharp, but would do well for cutting vegetables or something.

"Do you do commissions?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for a beauty like you."

Sakura inwardly sighed. The man was hitting on her, and being lame at the same time.

"Sakura!"

The kuniochi whirled around, starring at Gaara.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at the man. Said man took a step back, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Asking this vendor if he does commissions."

"Why?"

"I am interested in this blade." Sakura explained, gesturing to the blade in her hand. "It reminds me of the wind."

"Well?" Gaara demanded of the flustered vendor.

"Well, uhh, you see, that is a unique…" he trailed off under Gaara's steady gaze. "I mean, of-of course, I do commissions. W-what is it you want, pretty lady?" The man gulped when Gaara's glare intensified.

Sakura began to explain what it was she wanted. "I need the very center of the blade to be hollow, to make it stronger, only about a needle width tube running up the blade. As for the hilt, I want it exactly like this one, which I shall purchase now."

Sakura handed over the money needed for the purchase, not allowing the man to wrap the knife up in paper, before her and Gaara set off back into the crowd.

"May I?" Gaara asked.

Distractedly, Sakura just nodded her head, too busy staring at her knife to notice Gaara take her other hand in his.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the market so busy? I haven't seen it like this all year."

"The caravans came in the other day. They travel the many nations of this continent, trading goods with others. They make the most amazing trinkets; their secrets are passed down through generations, never escaping past a caravan. They come through and stay for several weeks, trading. They take great interest in Suna's glass creations, often commissioning during their stay, in exchange for other things. Tomorrow, vendors will set up among the caravans and people will flock to trade with Tinkers and Suna Crafters alike."

"May we go?" Sakura asked wistfully, dreaming of what could possibly be found among the Tinker Caravans.

"Of course."

**Sub-Chapter Two: Caravans**

"Gaara!" Sakura hissed, "Gaara, wake up!"

The sand shinobi didn't budge an inch. Gaara's eyes stayed closed as his chest fell up and down, his unconscious form enveloping the entire couch. Sakura sat, perched on the back of the couch, watching him.

It had been three days since Gaara said he would take Sakura to see the caravans, three days of boredom while her 'babysitter' Gaara did things for the council while she was locked in the apartment, left completely alone and kept in by the sand. Three boring days of hell.

Contemplating, Sakura could only sit and watch him sleep. She had no way of waking him up. In fact, Sakura had no idea why he hadn't woken up before. He was a ninja, ninja were supposed to sleep lightly, were they not? So why wouldn't Gaara wake up!?

"Gaara?" Sakura asked, "Please tell me you are awake."

No reply.

"Fine, don't get up, see if I care!"

Still no response from Gaara. Sighing and shaking her head in exasperation, Sakura leaned back slightly, settling into a slightly more comfortable, if less stable, position on the back of the couch. How to get Gaara to wake up…how to get Gaara to wake up…

Sakura barely felt the stir of wind in the room. She didn't take note of it until it pushed up against her back, pushing her just enough to fall forward and…land on top of the previously spoken about shinobi. She let out a quiet squeak as she landed on top of him, watching as sand suddenly shifted around them, pressing her closer against him.

What in the world was going on? Why was the sand trying to sandwich her? Soon, it had her comfortably pressed against him, but left no room for wiggle room.

"Uhh, Gaara, hey, I need your help!" Sakura said to the sleeping form, "I'm not exactly liking this situation."

She was greeted by a sigh from the Jinchuuriki.

"Gaara!" she asked, raising her voice. "Come on, wake up!"

No response, not even a small movement.

Sakura began to wiggle around on top of him. If he didn't respond to this, there was no way to wake him. She continued to wiggle, even when his breath began to hitch slightly and his heartbeat increased in tempo, only stopping when his eyelids fluttered open.

"Sakura?"

She smiled sheepishly beneath his gentle questioning stare. "Hello!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to wake up."

"By moving around, on top of me?"

"We are currently inside a tiny sand cocoon because I managed to fall on top of you." Sakura explained, "And I do not want to be here."

"Why not?"

"Uhh…" She couldn't come up with an answer. Why didn't she want to be here? In fact, most people, or most females, would relish in this exact moment, to get as close to Sabaku no Gaara as Sakura currently was, or had been before. Was Sakura the only one who had been this close to him?

And then, the next thought occurred to her. Did anybody _really_ want to be in this position? The fan-girls were in it for the glamour, Sakura was here by complete accident. If Sakura didn't find the entire thing embarrassing, she would find the situation really quite nice.

Gaara sat up as soon as the sand cocoon vanished, allowing the dazed Sakura to fall into his lap. She was thinking hard, her thoughts barreling into each other at high concentrated speeds until she was practically left dizzy.

"Sakura?"

His voice snapped her out of it as she turned to look at him. Remembering where she was, Sakura blushed two shades darker than her hair and scrambled up, smoothing out her skirt. "Uhh, will you be ready soon?"

"Whenever you are."

"Be back in a sec." And Sakura bolted to the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The caravans were everywhere, none in a designated spot. It was as if somebody had scattered toys across a room and left them there. Set up among them were Suna crafters, trying to trade with both Suna customers and Trader customers. Sakura instinctively stepped closer to Gaara as they began to make their way through the crowd.

People waved at Gaara, no matter who they were, automatically recognizing him. Not many people had hair like Gaara's; coupled with the fact that he still kept a gourd on the back of his shoulder, he was easily marked as future-Kazekage.

"Trader Girls like me too." Gaara stated, hurriedly grabbing Sakura's arm before she was bulldozered by a passing wagon of food supplies.

Sakura's ecstatic smile dipped into a frown for a faction of a second before her eyes achieved their shiny brightness. She did, however, steer Gaara over to one Trader's stall. There were bolts of fabric everywhere, displayed against black fabric-covered tables.

"Hello, little lady!" the vender greeted, sizzling over to her. His eyes held nothing but sight of Sakura. "I see you have found the Iwa collection I have with me this year."

"These came from Iwa?" Sakura asked, one of her hands trailing across a certain bolt of cloth. "But that would mean…"

"Yes indeed, these came from the famous Iwa Mountain Sheep with their specialized in-bred wool. Quite a steal, if I don't say so myself."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to anything until her eyes fell upon the brightest most energetic orange pattern ever. Sakura instantly walked over to it, hands gliding across the small piece of fabric display. There were several orange colors, mixed with the tiniest bit of red and some black. Gaara noticed what she was looking at.

"Ahh, but you seem to be interested in this new design recently created by a family in Konoha, who only create weaves on rare occasions."

"What is the pattern called?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, her eyes traveling up to the entire bolt. "Is this the only one?"

The vendor nodded. "I believe it's called Uzumaki Dattebayo, whatever that could possibly mean. Since it _is_ a unique pattern, surely the price will be too much. How about looking at this delicate Mizu seaweed—"

"How much is a sample?" Sakura interjected, looking up at the vendor with expectant eyes.

Caught off guard, the stall-owner began to mumble. "It's only…uhh, well, sample won't do much for—but you obviously don't care. For the beautiful flower, a sample piece is free." And he quickly cut off a slice that included the full pattern without repeats, about a foot long and a half in width.

As she turned away, thanking the vendor, she didn't catch the glare thrown to him by Gaara.

The next hour was spent looking among the stalls. Sakura's eyes lit up every time she saw an interesting piece, like a purple shawl that Ino would have fallen in love with, a wire flower that would have looked darling in Hinata's hair, a juicy piece of steak that even Chouji would pause to admire, and orange colored legwarmers that rivaled Guy-sensei's and Lee's.

For lunch, Gaara and Sakura took part in a juicy fruit delicacy that had even Gaara's mouth watering before the first bite, along with a type of alcoholic drink that reminded Sakura of Sake, just with extra kick. The only thing stopping her from buying a bottle for Tsunade was the price. It went down with something called a Cassava Chip, which came from the Tea Country.

As the afternoon waged on, Sakura came to an abrupt stop, causing Gaara to accidentally yank on her arm, as her eyes focused in on one item in one certain display. It was behind a glass case, its delicate paper being kept away from grubby and dirty hands. Sakura instinctively knew the black bamboo wood would be slick and soft to the touch. She began to wander over to it, all thought of everything else abandoning her. She approached the glass almost cautiously, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A lady who looked like she had given birth to quite a few children greeted them. "I see you have found one of our pieces. Which one in this case is it you like?"

Sakura didn't answer, just a little too distracted. First, it was the Uzumaki fabric, what was the chance that she would find this, here? "Where did you get this?"

"I am a fan collector, and it happened to come into my possession approximately fifteen years ago, while in Konoha. They said it was a family heirloom, but nobody seems interested in buying it." the lady explained, "They said as long as I took it, they didn't care where it ended up."

By then, Gaara began to recognize the fan on display. A mental image of the back of Sasuke's shirt, the very symbol decorating the upper part where the collar of the shirt came close to covering it. A fan, perfectly round, red on the top, white on the bottom, was perfectly mimicked by the fan in the display.

"I can't seem to find anybody interested in purchasing the thing." The lady went on to say, "I have even approached all the other major fan collectors, but they all say there is nothing special enough about this fan."

Sakura doubted the whole family heirloom story, and how did the Trader Lady _not_ know that this was the Uchiha Clan symbol? Did they just not care about those kinds of things? But, at that moment, Sakura didn't care if it was a fake or not.

She forked over the amount of money the lady had just stated she had priced it out to begin with, and then continued to beg for the fan until the lady gave it to her. Sakura caressed the fan in its little blue holder, not daring to put it away.

"What would you like to look at now?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged, hugging one of Gaara's arms. "Why don't you choose? I've dragged you around all day."

"The festivities will start when the sun sets."

"Festivities?" Sakura asked, her eyes trailing over a glass-maker stall.

"The Traders put on a show of dancing, and then invite others to dance. Many of the dances are done in pairs, but some are purely female or male dancing pieces. They also give out small amounts of meat dried up and seasoned."

"Like ration meat?"

Gaara nodded.

"Sounds fun." Sakura said, her mind beginning to wander again.

It was just as the last rays of light were falling that Sakura's eyes caught yet another interesting thing. Instead of just stopping, Sakura let go of Gaara's arm and walked over to the stall herself, immediately reaching out to touch the glass piece and caress it in her hands. It was a glass pendant, round in the shape of an eye, perfectly white like diamond. The inside was hallow, and filled with green sand.

"What an interesting piece you have found." The vendor greeted, winking at her. "You have stumbled upon the Eye of the Demon piece, made right here in Suna two years ago. You are viewing perfectly made glass, no bubbles, made out of the finest sands in all of Suna. The inside is filled with green-dyed sand, to give it the look of an eye."

"Jade…" Sakura mumbled, fingering the piece and twiddling it around her finger. "Just like…"

"Yes, just like the famously known soon-to-be Kazekage. The piece was made after him, after all."

"But I am more interested in this piece." Sakura lied, picking up a pendant that reminded her of Ino, with its purple butterfly shape.

"Are you sure?" The vendor asked, "This Eye of the Demon is only twenty ryo, quite a steal, really."

"And how much is this one?" Sakura prompted.

"Thirty ryo."

"I'll take them both."

The vendor began to splutter. Sakura had just played him into lowering the price of the Demon Eye, along with throwing her a fake price for the butterfly in order to divert the interest. Sakura paid the money and took the pendants, thanking the stall-owner when he handed her some hemp string.

"Sakura!" Gaara's voice growled in her ear. "Why did you run off?"

Instead of acting surprised, Sakura only grinned. "It's this!" she held up the pendant. "Now I have something that reminds me of the three boys in my life, my three protectors. The fabric for Naruto, the fan for Sasuke, and the eye for Gaara."

Gaara was left with a puzzled expression across his face for the remainder of sunset.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You want to dance?" Sakura clarified, giving Gaara an expression that said "Who are you and what have you done with Gaara?"

He only nodded in reply, glancing at a pair of people who had paired off. Sakura continued to look at him as if he had gone crazy. "Gaara, are you sure you are ok?"

He didn't reply, proffering to reply by grabbing Sakura's wrist, tugging her to the ring outlined by bon-fires, and spinning her into him. He immediately placed his hands on her waist, making sure she couldn't leave, as the music started up.

As the music began to pick up, Sakura automatically placed her hands on Gaara's shoulders. She was obviously not going anywhere, and when had Gaara learned to dance? He was moving them in intricate steps, being an amazing leader. Sakura just followed, placing her feet wherever he led her, focusing on her hands as she paid attention to her feet. The music was picking up tempo again, when suddenly Gaara spun her away from him, causing her to twirl into awaiting arms of somebody unknown.

Sakura's eyes widened as her foot was stepped on, and then stepped on again when she placed her foot in the wrong place, wincing hard. This leader was clumsy, as if he had never danced before, only watched. Sakura was happy when she was spun, rather forcefully, away from her current partner and into the arms of another.

After three more partners, Sakura sighed in relief to feel Gaara's hands on her waist. She could tell it was he by the way his hands felt, soft and gripping, steady, controlling, a tad bit possessive, and skilled, just what Sakura would except from the sand shinobi.

Surprisingly, partners didn't change again, but that didn't stop Gaara from tightening his grip just enough for the kuniochi to notice, or from him drawing her just a tad bit closer to his person. They danced as the tempo slowed, signaling the end of the song, where Gaara easily maneuvered them off the dance-floor.

As they sat down on some random bench, Sakura could have sworn she saw Temari, dancing, with another guy, in a way that was probably not appropriate, as Kankuro laughed from the side-lines.

**Sub-Chapter Three: The Movie**

One and a half weeks, Sakura thought to herself, glaring out the window. Her map was spread out across the floor again, along with several pages of notes scattered around. They littered the couch, too messy to allow a person to sit upon it, and they were pinned up on the walls and draped across the television.

Sakura was officially bored. Gaara was even worse than Naruto was, and he wouldn't allow her to leave the apartment, no matter what. When he couldn't be there, sand blocked the door way and kept the windows shut. The only wind Sakura had was Burizu, who enjoyed playing with Akuma. They were currently chasing each other around the apartment, knocking over books in the process. Sakura was tired of lecturing them about it.

One and a half weeks, Sasuke and Naruto were one and a half weeks late. Their mission was only supposed to take five days, tops. It was a simple surveillance mission, nothing important, nothing dangerous, and there was nothing about the mission that could possibly delay them this long. Whenever Sakura asked Gaara about it, he had no answers.

She turned her back to the window and surveyed the room, noting the open and empty fridge. Ice-cream would have been really good at the moment. She glanced at the clock, acknowledging the fact that it was five o'clock, and then turned toward the door.

In exactly thirty seconds, Gaara would walk through that door, and he would be wearing his Kazekage robes, his eyes drooping, and he would want to die. He wouldn't die, however, he would walk through the door, scan the room, check for hazards, make sure Sakura was safe, and then hand her whatever food he had gotten from Temari, which always tasted like dirt.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

Three seconds.

One second.

The door knob turned, allowing the wooden block to swing on its hinges slowly. Gaara did indeed enter through the door, but he wasn't wearing his Kazekage robes, nor were his eyes drooping, and he actually looked a bit excited. He was carrying two bags; neither of them contained Temari Cooking.

He looked up at Sakura and…smiled, mischievously. It was so creepy that Sakura took a step back in surprise. She raised an eyebrow in question, looking at the bags.

"Kankuro suggested movie night." He stated, setting the two bags by the television and moving to the couch, picking up the scattered pieces of paper and placing them in a neat stack.

"And what, exactly, did Kankuro-_san_ put in the bag?"

Gaara gestured for her to go see as he picked up Akuma, effectively stopping the play. Burizu continued to tease the feisty raccoon; he tried to escape his sand confines and Gaara's restricting arms. Sakura searched through the bag, surveying the different movies. She laid them out one by one.

"The Titanic? Silent Hill? Is that the Goofy Movie I see?" Sakura named each title; some of the movies were really quite lame, while others looked pretty decent. "Which of these did you plan on watching?"

"He put them in a bag and sent me off." Gaara said, closing the refrigerator door. "You choose."

Sakura shrugged and chose her movies. Kankuro had included plenty of horror movies, several sappy chic-flicks, and then a musical? This was exactly what Kankuro would do to get a girl to start making out with him, whether it be from boredom or because of boredom.

"What's in the second bag?"

"Food."

Smiling evilly, Sakura dug through the bag excitedly, coming back out with plenty of chocolate bars. "CHOCOLATE!"

"Kankuro said for you to stay away from those."

"Why?"

"He could tell you were an addict."

Sakura huffed and reluctantly put them back; hoping Gaara wouldn't notice the five that were missing. "Great, so come on so we can watch."

Gaara released Akuma, who went to Sakura for refuge, curling up on her lap. When Gaara went over, it was to find the musical _My Fair Lady_ playing its opening credits. He looked at Sakura, who smiled back.

After two hours, Sakura was trying and failing to keep her eyes open. She knew she was no longer supporting her own head, Gaara's shoulder was, and if this movie didn't end soon, Sakura was going to throw something at the television.

"Make it end!" Sakura moaned, her voice muffled by Gaara's shirt.

"Why?"

"I forgot how awful this movie was."

Gaara only blinked, ignoring her.

"What, you like this movie?"

He nodded.

Growling, Sakura stood up and opened the DVD player. "Well I don't! Time for a stupid chic-flick." She popped in the _Matrix_.

"This is a chic-click?" Gaara asked fifteen minutes in.

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara just looked at the screen, obviously confused.

"My dad says any movie with romance is a chic-flick. This one is his favorite. I always argued with him, but nowadays, it sort of makes sense."

They then proceeded to watch _Seven_, which left Sakura jumping at every turn and corner. Akuma had since left the jumpy girl to curl up on a random pillow that happened to be on the floor at Gaara's feet. At one particular part, Sakura squealed extra loud.

"Hide me!" she screamed, pulling Gaara's arm in front of her face. "I can't watch anymore!"

She continued to duck behind Gaara every few minutes, but he never turned off the movie. When it finally ended, Gaara got up to exchange movies while Sakura disposed of the millions of candy wrappers, the two litter bottles of soda, and the popcorn bags.

Only a quarter of the way into _The Italian Job_, Sakura fell asleep against the Jinchuuriki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Sakura found herself in the exact same position she had been in earlier that month. Sand was wrapped around her like a blanket, coupled with Gaara's arm around her waist, pinning her effectively to him.

"Okay, Gaara, come on, time to wake up!"

No response. Figured.

"Gaara, come on! It isn't that I'm uncomfortable; you are really quite warm, like a hot water bottle. And the sand, it is a lot comfier than I would have imagined. I could actually wake up like this every morning."

Sakura paused to contemplate that last sentence. She didn't notice the eyes on Gaara's face blink open.

"But I have work to do," she continued, "I think I am getting closer to finding the whole solution to everything, and I bet you have things you need to do too. Plus, all we ate last night was popcorn, soda, and candy, way too much of each, which explains why I am so hungry."

Sighing when Gaara didn't verbally respond, Sakura looked up at him. She jumped slightly when his eyes were found to be peering down at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you called me a water-bottle."

Sakura blushed a crimson color. Then, she noticed him smirking. "Wha-AHH!"

As only Gaara could do, he had successfully flipped them over, while managing to keep them on the couch, so that he and he alone pinned Sakura below him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Is this not how they do it in the movies?"

"Huh?"

By then, Gaara had lowered his head.

**OMG! I had to rewrite from where Sakura was scared at the horror movie to the end three times, because my computer is being stupid and won't allow me to save the stupid file effectively to my iPod, which I am using as a storage advice while my computer is in the shop, and I CAN'T SAVE IT! So now I have to directly save it to the freaking computer. Sorry, stupid author's rant, but I could go on and on.**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it, but again, I don't have my computer and I am forced to use the one in the basement, which hurts my back when I type and my fingers get all stiff and cold. The only good thing is this computer has iTunes, so I can listen to my music, which is a playlist made up of Shake It by Metrostation and Dirty Dancing by New Kids On The Block.**

**I'm off to watch Naruto and Shugo Chara now, so until the next update.**

**Review, Mouse, and Finger need some new reading material. Unite them so maybe they can scrounge up enough money for a bus ticket, yeah?**


	12. April: Spring Showers

**Chapter Eleven: April**

**This chapter is so far from perfect, it almost kills me. But I don't know how to fix it! Sometimes I seriously consider hiring a beta. Anybody know a good beta?**

**Sub-Chapter: Homecoming**

As soon as Gaara stepped into her room that morning, Sakura was all over him.

"Now listen here, Kazekage, I am leaving this apartment today, no matter what you say! I am going to go to the roof, I am going to train, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

Silence.

"You just said I'm allowed to go to the roof?"

Nod.

"Well then fine, good thing for you, cause you wouldn't have been able to stop me." And with that, the pink-haired ninja walked out of the room and through the apartment door, her raccoon on her left shoulder, Gaara tailing her. Burizu was acting as an arm band, going up and down in circles.

Settling down in her crisscross position, Sakura spoke. "I'm going to do some wind meditation, wake me up in three hours?"

Gaara replied with a nod as he sat down across from her.

The kuniochi closed her eyes and began to hum, summoning the winds to her. They pulled at her loose Suna clothing and whipped her now long hair around. Sakura noted that she hadn't cut it since she was still in Konoha, and it was indeed getting long. She probably should have put it up in a braid or something. Each one attempted to coax Sakura out of her body, asking her to join them. There was a hurricane in Mizu again.

Sakura stood firm. She was here for one thing and one thing only.

She felt herself detach, she felt her body become supported by breezes, and then she felt herself drifting, following the wind currents that _she_ wanted. Sakura knew exactly where she was going and exactly what she wanted.

Everything felt good in wind form. If a particle of sand got caught up in your folds, it tickled and soothed, and the feeling of other winds rubbing up against her was nice. Wind thrived on feeling; it's what made it a thing. The feeling of water running through it was amazing, and the feeling of snow was interesting, the feeling of grass had a scratching sensation, and dirt was like lotion. Waterfall spray from Waterfall Country and rain from Rain Country were soothing feelings.

Winding her way up high into the sky, Sakura picked the currents she wanted, the ones that would sweep her across Suna. She barreled up to the top and came sweeping back down, reveling in the feeling of sand. The sand was definitely the best feeling. She glided across the lands, sometimes leaving the currents, only to join them again later.

That's when she saw them, two bodies, walking. Sakura immediately set a course toward them. Their clothes marked them as Sand Shinobi, and as Sakura got closer, so did the headbands. That didn't stop her from going to them anyway, brushing past them and winding around clothes for the briefest of seconds. Clothing was like a shirt being peeled from a body, while skin felt smooth and caressing.

She moved on, going past the two shinobi. As she wound on, Sakura ran into several more groups of Shinobi either leaving the Suna capitol or going there. But Sakura couldn't find the two shinobi she was looking for.

Sakura knew her time limit was about to expire, Gaara would awaken her at any moment. Dejected, Sakura made her way to some shinobi, discouraged. She hadn't come across any in a little while. She decided to wind up the legs of the first one, going up and under the pant leg and then coming out of the loose material. That's when she noticed the color of the second shinobi.

Only one person would order orange robes, designed for Suna weather and shinobi missions. Overexcited, Sakura dipped down the back of the robes, teasing the shinobi in all of his ticklish places until he was on the ground, laughing.

"Dobe? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, staring down at his squirming partner getting sand in his clothes.

"There is some-something in my-haha-clothes." Naruto squealed, trying not to laugh. "It won't stop."

Sakura exited the robes through the left sleeve and climbed up to Sasuke, whirling around in his hair until his chicken-hairstyle was a mess, coming out of its perfectly natural style to hang like Itachi's. Sasuke shrieked in exasperation, holding a hand up to his hair. It was a lot longer than Sakura would have guessed.

She moved back to Naruto to lazily move up and down his torso as he began to talk to Sasuke.

"It won't leave us alone."

"I can see that, dobe!"

"Think Sakura sent it or something?"

Sasuke turned to eye Naruto, or more like Sakura. He shrugged and kept on walking. "Come on."

Who said he could ignore Sakura? Huffed and a bit ticked off, she flew straight to him and messed with his hair some more, effectively making him mad. Naruto just started laughing.

"Dude, I think that _is_ Sakura!"

Happily, Sakura wound around his leg in excitement. That's when his smile faded. "Dude, the wind just agreed with me, did you see it agree with me?"

Sasuke nodded, the blood draining from his face.

"Sakura!" they both exclaimed, pumping the chakra to their feet and racing off.

Sakura kept pace with them, wounding around them occasionally, when the thought dawned on her. Sasuke and Naruto, they were here, they were alive, and they were racing home. With one goodbye lap around Naruto's head, Sakura raced off, testing time.

She gladly rejoined with her body, only to find Gaara starring at her, his face only an inch away. He actually sighed in relief when Sakura's eyes opened.

"You wouldn't wake up."

Sakura ignored him, but proceeded to hug Gaara with all her might. "The boys, they are coming home, they are coming home!" And without waiting for him, Sakura raced down the stairwell. She didn't bother to check her hair in one of the hallway mirrors, but ran out of the tower until she was at the gates. Five minutes later, Gaara materialized beside her, giving her the questioning eyebrow look, which was a funny turn-out when Gaara made the face.

"They are coming home!" Sakura squealed for the umpteenth time, hugging Gaara again before impatiently looking out over the horizon. They would be here so soon, at any moment.

Any moment turned out to be a lot later than Sakura thought. She had misjudged the distance, and hadn't taken into account the haggard looks of her two companions. Sakura didn't know when she fell asleep, but she did.

It was in a dream-like state that Sakura witnessed the homecoming of Sasuke and Naruto. The left side of her head was kept warm by Gaara's shoulder. He nodded toward the two shinobi, this was the action that woke Sakura in the first place, as they sighed in relief. They both walked over.

"We were afraid she had escaped you or something." Naruto admitted, kneeling down to look Sakura in the face. "We thought we felt her."

"_Dobe_ thought he felt her." Sasuke stated, giving Sakura one glance over before turning away.

Gaara nodded, easing the 'sleeping' cherry-blossom into Naruto's arms. The fox-brother smiled, cradling the girl. "I can't believe I've been away from this for a month."

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, surveying the kuniochi. He had missed her too. His hand moved up to his now flat hair.

Picking her up, Naruto started making his way back toward the Kazekage tower. "So what were you two doing out here? She didn't do this every night, did she?"

Gaara shook his head. "She was meditating for the first time since you left. She began to shout about you two and ran to the city gates. We have been there since the afternoon."

Sasuke walked on in silence, casting Sakura occasional glances to assure of her wellbeing. "You have been taking care of her?"

Gaara nodded.

"Bet you had tons of fun. Sakura-chan isn't a morning person."

"She was fine."

"Really?"

Another nod.

The three were silent from then on. Gaara left them at the tower entrance, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to tuck her into her bed.

**Sub-Chapter Two: Rain Water**

Sakura was on a mission, and that was what she told herself as she lugged a pail of water and several books up to the rooftop. Naruto was a lot easier to sneak past than Gaara and his sand walls, and Sakura relished in the freedom.

Plopping the pail in the middle of the roof, Sakura sat down across from it and opened several books. Time to find out exactly how evaporation works. After reading several chapters from several books, Sakura began to form an idea on how to make it rain in Suna.

Setting the books aside, Sakura took up glaring at the bucket. She would have to conduct enough heat, using the sunlight alone. If Sakura passed continuously moving air that wasn't saturated, the evaporation process would speed up.

Looking up, Sakura glanced at the sun before looking back down at the bucket. Activating her blood-limit, Sakura pushed it. If she could see the wind, could she see the sun? The sun beat down constant rays of light upon the world. By minimizing the heat to another area, say the Tea Country, by the smallest of degrees, Sakura could then direct the heat at the pail, where the surface water, or the warmest water, would begin to evaporate.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Focus the heat from one place to another, take the rays from this small place, and direct them there. She began to move a constant current of wind over the pail, allowing constant dry air to move over it. Heat, air, heat, air, dry air, the water needed dry air, and more heat.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was one hour, Sakura looked down at the pail of water. Only a few drops of water remained in the bucket. She looked around her at her current of wind, which looped around on the roof in a complicated pattern. By squinting, Sakura could make out the individual bits of water, so small that the naked eye would never be able to see them. The water had to be evaporated small, or else the droplets would be too heavy against gravity and would fall to the earth.

This was where the next step came into play. Standing up, Sakura began to direct the wind around her. Right now, the water droplets were tiny, but if condensed…

Sakura directed the winds to move up above her, swirling around as they became tighter and tighter, carrying their evaporated water with them. The whirling winds proceeded to cool off the evaporated water, allowing it to condense and turn from gas to water.

Within minutes, Sakura had droplets of rain splashing her face. The weirdest thing was, there was not a cloud in the sky. The rain only fell for the length of a minute, and slowly.

Maybe if the entire thing was done with more water, and condensed and cooled faster, the water would fall harder. If done right, Sakura could get it to rain so heavily in Suna, it wouldn't need rain for a year.

"Sakura?"

Sakura acknowledged Gaara with a hand, too busy running plans through her head. Where would she get the water, how hard would it be to get water to travel in its evaporated form, would she be able to alternate the heat in different places? Questions kept plaguing.

Gaara walked over to Sakura and touched her wet hair, raising it up so she could see.

"Yeah, I made it rain."

"And?"

"If you give me two weeks, I'll make it rain in Suna."

Gaara's eyes widened. He was relieved, Sakura could tell, relieved for his country.

Sakura just nodded at him, confirming every thought running through his head. "Should we tell the council?"

"Tomorrow!" Gaara decided, "We shall celebrate!"

It was Sakura's turn to question him. "How will we celebrate?"

Gaara turned to stare Sakura in the eye. His eyes glistened with emotions, emotions not portrayed on his face. He was ecstatic, happy, euphoric, excited, relieved, and every happy emotion that could possibly be described. While his face didn't portray it, nor did his body language, his eyes told all.

Smirking, Sakura squealed with delight and hugged Gaara.

**Sub-Chapter Three: The Council and Break-ups**

"You are sure you have figured it out?" the council head asked, his face beginning to spread into a look of joy.

"Yes, sir, I believe I have. In two weeks, I guarantee you rain, and hopefully enough rain that Suna won't need any for another year."

"Truly?" Another councilman asked, his head already spinning with delight. "Do you know what this means?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course I know what this means. If I can flood Suna, the water will be soaked into the ground, allowing a small growing season to open up in Suna. With the right plants, you can grow a crop big enough to feed Suna, with just enough surplus, hopefully, to trade with other nations for other types of food. You could even genetically manipulate certain food plants to grow specifically in Suna, providing a unique trading item."

The council began to buzz with excitement, each talking in happy joyous whispers that wouldn't quit. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara stood before them for at least an hour before the council remembered they were there.

Quickly, the head councilman cleared his throat. "Well then, we shall hold you to your deal, Haruno-san, give us rain in two weeks, and we will grant you whatever it is you want."

As soon as they were out of the council hall, Naruto picked up Sakura in a bear hug. "You are so amazing, Sakura-chan!"

"N-Naruto, can't…breathe!"

"Sorry!" he set her down.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Well done, Sakura."

Gaara nodded in her direction, giving her a proud smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura needed a shower! She was covered in water that didn't feel all that great, probably because it had come from a lake in Grass Country. But, when Sakura walked through the door of the apartment, she would have given anything not to be there at that exact moment.

Naruto was shouting from the kitchen area, every word from his mouth directed at the girl in tears sitting just in front of the television. Sakura had already closed the door by the time she noticed who was shouting, and was too terrified to move. There was Naruto, his eyes glowing a dangerous red, the whisker marks on his face more prominent, yelling. The entire sight scared Sakura to death.

The conversation seemed like the words people say to each other _after_ a break-up.

Yukari was the next one to speak. "Well I was just leeching off of you!" she shrieked in desperation, "I am so _sick_ of Suna!"

"So what, you thought I would get you out?"

"Yes! I USED you!"

Naruto scoffed, as if the idea were ridicules.

"It's true, I swear it is! I never liked you! I mean, come on, look at you!"

"Get out, Yukari, get out now!"

"It's good this is over!" Yukari stated, her voice high. "You care more about that Sakura than you ever did me!"

"Yeah, your right, it's true! I've always cared more about Sakura than you."

"Sakura?"

Not wanting and yet wanting to take her eyes off the scene, Sakura turned to see Sasuke. He had a hand on her shoulder, a look of sympathy on his face. What was it with Sasuke and emotions lately?

"Come on, Sakura!" he whispered, leading her out behind the fighting couple and into his room, where he allowed Sakura to sit on _his_ bed.

They were talking about her now, but she refused to listen to what they were saying, going as far as hiding her head underneath Sasuke's pillows, clutching his hand like a life support.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carefully, Sakura approached Naruto on the couch. He didn't look mad anymore, and his whiskers were back to their normal lines. He turned slightly, noticing her foot falls, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, humming the word yeah. "Why don't you come sit down?"

She did, taking a seat to his left. The fact that Akuma wasn't around passed as a thought for the briefest of seconds before Naruto turned toward her. He picked up a lock of her hair, noting the weird color.

"Grass country water." Sakura explained, "Evaporation purifies water, but not perfectly."

They sat in silence for a little while, just starring ahead. Naruto never had been one for silence, but Sakura guessed everybody needed the alone time sometimes.

"What happened?" Sakura finally asked.

"She wasn't you."

Sakura's browed furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Naruto frowned for a second before smiling, wrapping an arm around Sakura. "You are too perfect, you know that, Sakura? How can any girl ever compare to you?"

**Sub-Chapter Three: Clouds and Storms**

"Are you sure about this, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto, perfectly sure."

"You are sure you're ready?"

Sakura giggled. "Naruto, you are being difficult!"

"I know I am, Sakura-chan!"

Shaking her head, Sakura pointed at a clear bag full of clear liquid. "Hand me that, please!"

Naruto carefully picked it up and handed it to Sakura, who carefully placed it in a backpack. She rolled up a flat thing that held different needles and tubes and placed that in the bag too.

"Naruto, could you grab me a water bottle?"

"Sure thing!" and he raced off to the kitchen. "You do know the human body can only survive for three days without water?"

"Yes, Naruto, of course I know! I'm the medic here, remember?"

"Yeah, but this is dangerous, Sakura!"

"I know that too, Naruto!" Sakura sighed, taking the water bottles and placing them in the backpack. "But I'll have you, Sasuke, and Gaara to take care of me. Plus, I promised the council, I have to do this!"

"Of course you need to do this. I just don't want you to."

As soon as Sakura finished packing her backpack, she and Naruto were out the door. Gaara was going to meet them at the city wall and take them up, while Sasuke would join them later with more supplies. Between the three of them, they would be able to keep Sakura hydrated enough, and hopefully nourished.

Gaara greeted them with a nod, not bothering to ask if they were ready when he manipulated the sand to rise. They rode the platform up to the top, where Naruto immediately took the backpack from Sakura and began to set up, using the excuse of "Sakura-chan shouldn't overexert herself."

When everything was finally in place, and Sakura was running on a drip IV, she sat down. "I guess, here goes nothing." Sakura looked out over the city, butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach. "If I can't do it, no one can."

"Well don't go thinking of it like that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto argued, giving her a thumbs up. "You can do it! Believe it!"

Sakura looked over at Gaara, who nodded, before settling down for the final time and closing her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was lost to them the moment she became a wind entity, flying up and far away from her own body. Sakura only had a vague idea of what exactly she was going to be doing. She made her way, however, toward Iwa, where there was a great lake. If Sakura took a decent amount of water from there, the people who lived in the Earth Country wouldn't be affected, for they drew their water from the ocean. The lake was contaminated with sediment and soil, making it undrinkable.

Sakura directed the heat over the lake, passing constant air currents over it until the air was saturated. Anymore water and it would begin raining. Now, Sakura had to get the saturated air to Suna without the air cooling.

It was like herding sheep, Sakura decided, the winds and currents wanting to run away to their usual routes, instead of the currents where Sakura mapped for them, or the new ones she created. With plenty of work, Sakura finally managed to get the winds to start roving around Suna, leaving them with firm direction to stay near the ground.

Next was Grass, where the swampland wouldn't miss too much of the water, and from there Sakura directed the semi-full wind-currents to go on to Oto, and from there to Lightning, where they picked up some melted snow. Sakura had to constantly direct the sunlight here, so her wind-currents wouldn't become cold. If the evaporated water turned back into a liquid state, Sakura would lose her hard work.

As soon as Sakura was done in Lightning, she and the watered-wind traveled back to Suna, where this wind joined the others circling around on the ground. Sakura then traveled to Mizu, debating what exactly the coastal fish regions wouldn't and would miss from their water supply. From their, Sakura skirted along through the oceans on her way back to Wind Country, picking up whatever water she could. The best part about the ocean was the seemingly never endless supply of water. Sakura could take as much as she really needed without affecting anything drastically.

Back at Suna, Sakura gathered all the currents she had collected. They were spread across all of Wind Country, but came to her call. From there, it was a matter of compressing everything into one giant cloud. As she worked, Sakura watched as white matter suddenly sprouted in the sky, turning from wisps of cloud into giant ones, where the color just began to darken and darken, the color soon becoming black. It needed no more work, now the weather just needed to cool down.

A cold front would do the trick. It would proceed to take any warm moist air that Sakura had missed and force it up into the sky, cooling it and forcing rain to fall, because cold air couldn't hold as much water as warm air could; it would also provide a path for Sakura's raincloud to travel. As it was, it stretched over half of the Wind Country.

Sakura went around the Wind Country, causing the pressure to drop and bringing forth cold gusts of wind, allowing the entire thing to pass through the Wind Country. She would have smiled if Sakura had been in her body, watching the clouds above receive even more moisture.

That was when she felt it, the duel sensation. It was the sensation of rain passing through her wind entity, and it was the feeling of rain against skin. It truly was an amazing creation, to feel both sensations at once.

But Sakura wasn't done quite yet. She had one last thing to do in Ame. Sakura took her time getting there; following the other winds and listening to them speak of the news. They were already speaking of the rain falling in Suna, and of how weird and wonderful it was.

Once in Ame, Sakura set to work on her final big endeavor. It was constantly raining in Ame, and it couldn't hurt the country to miss its showers for a week, now could it? Giggling to herself, Sakura directed the winds around her, recruiting others from miles away and the ones passing on the air currents above. Together, they pushed at the Ame Clouds, sending them flying at high speeds previously unknown to clouds. They raced through the Grass Country, Sakura not allowing a single drop of rain to fall, until the moment they hit the Wind Country.

From there, Sakura watched the wind push at all the clouds in Ame, directing them into Suna. Only then did Sakura make her way back to her own body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She woke up to find bodies on either side of her, Sasuke to her left, sleeping with his back toward her, Naruto to the right sleeping sprawled out on his stomach. Gaara sat in the corner of the tent the boys must have erected at one point, watching her. His eyes kept darting out to the tent flap to watch the rain.

Sakura could hear it, the tapping of the rain against the tarp of the tent, its pitter-pattering singing a song Sakura hadn't heard before, or not quite in the way she heard it now.

"Can you hear it?" Sakura asked, looking up at the ceiling. "The rain sings, so happy to find this dry land. And the sand soaks it up, its thirst finally quenched."

Gaara nodded as he handed her a ration bar. Sakura thanked him and took it, removing the IV needle from her arm. She also grabbed the water bottle Sasuke had next to him and downed it. Being careful not to disturb the two next to her, Sakura crawled over to Gaara.

She sat down next to him, watching the rain. It was beginning to puddle.

"It's amazing." Gaara stated in his normal tone, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura's face broke out into a smile as she hugged Gaara's arm. "No need to thank me."

Silence.

"You know, that day our teams collided in the forest, I never would have thought that event would mark the most amazing year of my life."

Gaara shifted his head toward her to show he was listening.

"That tree stump, it was huge, big enough to fit five Choujis. And then, of course, was the little argument we had. You didn't think I would have gone to Suna if you had asked, you thought kidnapping me and forcing me into it was the only way."

"Hokage-sama had to force you into the mission."

"Yeah, but that was because I didn't believe I had a bloodlimit. All you had to do was ask for my help. That event was also how _this_ whole thing started."

Gaara cocked his head slightly to the left.

"That was the day when the sand refused to listen to, effectively trapping us. That was also the day I proceeded to do something really stupid and foolish, it was the day I kissed you for no other reason than the fact that you were right there, so close, I could smell your wonderful scent like I could smell it now. It was also the event that led you to pursue me."

"Naruto is correct."

"What do you mean?"

"You are perfect in every way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It rained for an entire week, constant rain all the time. Sakura was one of the people who were constantly out on the streets, playing in the rain. She joined with children in their games, her long pink hair becoming entangled and matted with sand and dirt. She played with the younger ones until she was so dirty, even Gaara had problems keeping track of her.

When Sakura walked out, she was always recognized. People greeted her, children laughed and hugged her, and shop vendors insisted on free drinks. It seemed that the Suna Council had told the entire Wind Country who exactly was responsible for the rain.

Sakura had daily meetings with the council. She had arranged it so that come September, Sakura would make it rain again. This would mark the beginning of Suna's growing season, where the temperatures would begin to drop just enough for the plants to flourish with all the added moisture to the land, along with the added evaporated moisture in the air. She would also collaborate with some plant specialists to help design a special crop that would grow perfectly in Suna and provide enough sustenance for the entire country to survive off of for months.

Within two years, Sakura knew the entire economy would come back to life, until Suna was once again a major trading country within the nations.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Wow, I'm so happy. I'm going to finish this story before school starts, WOOT! And then, during school, I can start the big story I want to write! I'm going to write a Naruto/Sakura story, and I would have chosen any other couple, except this was the only couple the plot idea I had went with. It's going to be awesome, approximately 45 chapters, each around 8,000 words long, with twisted story lines and two sub-plots and millions of characters and many lemons (I mean the little yellow fruit, people). **

**Wow, I'm excited. I've had tons of fun writing this story up, especially after that bought of writer's block I had back in, what was it, October? I really want to thank everybody for the ideas they gave me, this story only exists because of everybody who read it! You are my inspiration!**

**Review, Mouse, and Finger want to have a girl's night out, only you can make the magical night happen!**


	13. May: Goodbyes

**Chapter Twelve: May: Goodbyes**

**Sub-Chapter One: Dreams**

Sakura was happy and ecstatic; everything was ever so perfect that exact moment. She was finally leaving Suna; in fact, the gates were right in front of her. Temari, a reluctant Kankuro, and a slightly dejected Gaara were wishing for safe returns. Temari said the next time they were there; she would prepare a great feast.

But that wasn't the only perfect thing at the moment; the other amazing thing was whose arm Sakura had latched onto. A person who loved her unconditionally, who compared all other people to her, and who thought she was amazing.

"You ready, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, her cheek rubbing up against Naruto's arm. "Yes, yes I am!"

Sasuke approached Gaara, extending his hand. Their eyes were holding a conversation that would never be spoken aloud. Mutual understanding.

And they began walking. Not once did Sakura turn around to survey the place she had saved, nor did she turn to glance at another certain person. Instead, she closed her eyes in happy bliss.

If only Sakura could figure out what that nagging feeling was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (**Have I sufficiently scared you to death?**)

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, looking around. Where had that idiot gone? They were supposed to meet at the city gates an hour ago to finally leave, but he hadn't shown up. Naruto had suggested lunch, mentioning he had found this awesome ramen-place a couple weeks ago. While he took the three sand-siblings to lunch, Sakura had gone off in search of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she called again, searching the Kazekage tower. When he wasn't there, she looked through the streets, going through the suddenly alive market place, and past restaurants and food establishments, all with no sign of him. In one last attempt, Sakura checked the city gates.

There he was, right in the center, waiting patiently. He held a small box in his hand, while the other one was in his pockets, and he was whistling. Sasuke, whistling. Would his behavior ever cease to stop being weird?

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Where in the world have you been?

"You can get off now, Sakura."

"Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this."

Silence.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura released him. "Naruto took the others to ramen while we waited for you."

Sasuke nodded in reply, holding Sakura's eyes with his own. He placed the little box in Sakura's hand so delicately, she didn't even notice. Peeking down, Sakura glanced at the box before holding it up.

"What's this?"

Sasuke beckoned for her to open it.

Peering into it carefully, Sakura's face lit up, eyes sparkling as the beautiful glass bracelet before her glistened in the sunlight. It was so dazzling. With grace that only Uchiha's had, Sasuke slipped it onto her wrist.

"A ribbon for my prize."

Sakura giggled as Sasuke leaned in, pressing his lips to her cheek.

Yes, almost everything was perfect, except for that small nagging feeling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (**Do you hate me yet? If not, I might have to torture you some more.**)

"Sakura-chan?"

She moaned in reply, squeezing her eyes tighter together. Too bright!

"Sakura-chan, we have to finish packing! You fell asleep while packing your underwear!"

Sakura's eyes flew open in alarm as she glared at Naruto's face.

"I think Sasuke is getting a kick out of seeing your bras."

"Say what?" Sakura shrieked, sitting up in alarm. She expected to have to tell a smirking Sasuke off, or hurriedly put her underwear in a safe place, but alas, there was no Sasuke and no underwear, only several little boxes Sakura had yet to place in sealing scrolls. "Naruto…!"

"Hehe, sorry, but I need you to wake up!" Naruto grinned, "We _do_ need to finish packing, and then there is that ball thingy the council is holding in your honor tonight, and then we leave tomorrow."

"Right…" Sakura's fiery mood dimmed considerably, becoming somber and sad. She quickly moved to put away the boxes before remembering what was in them. Making sure Naruto had gone back to the kitchen to pack all of his instant ramen, Sakura opened one of them.

It was the small piece of bright orange patterned fabric, the one named after Naruto. Sakura smiled sadly at it before opening the second box. This one held the Uchiha fan, the fan Sakura couldn't help but pick up and cradle for a few minutes. The last box held the eye pendant, of course, the eye that looked exactly like Gaara's. It matched his perfectly, the same emotionless eyes. If Sasuke's eyes had been green, it would have matched his too.

The special objects that represented three special people.

They only proceeded to remind Sakura of the two dreams she kept having, over and over again. She was so happy in each of them, but everytime there was some weird feeling in the back of her mind that stated quite firmly, just too quietly, something isn't right here.

Naruto jiggled the couch as he sat down next to Sakura. "What'cha looking at?"

"Nothing." Sakura sighed, putting each one back in the box. On second thought, Sakura quickly tied the pendant around her neck, letting it hang. She leaned into Naruto, letting him support her.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"You know I can't…" she trailed off uncomfortably, keeping her eyes on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know, Sakura, I really don't. But I can't change how I feel, and I know I can't change how you feel."

"Nothing will change, will it?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "Sakura, things always change, but nothing between us ever will."

"And you can live with that?"

"Believe it!"

After several more minutes of silence, Sakura voiced a question that had been nagging at her recently. "You two never told me what happened on your mission to keep you away for a month."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Oh that, nothin' really. The ninja who were supposed to relieve Sasuke and I on our surveillance mission were placed on a different more important assignment, and then in the last two weeks when Sasuke and I were finally out of weapons, we were captured by the opposing force. Of course, we were wearing Konoha headbands _And_ had no weapons, so we lied and said we were passing through. They held us for a week and then set us free. We continued the surveillance mission until somebody came to relieve us.

**Sub-Chapter: Celebration**

Hurriedly, Sakura left the bathroom that was just off the main room where the big celebration was being held. She had been in and out of there several times that night, making sure she looked perfect. Her hair was done up in all the hair ornaments she had acquired in the last year, Naruto's fabric was hidden down the bodice of a Western Style dress, the fan was latched at the belt, and the pendant glittered on Sakura's neck. Everything was perfect.

She entered the room again, trying to remain inconspicious. Every person who was important in Suna that moment was here, while everybody else celebrated in their own way. She was greeted by several people that Sakura didn't even know the names to, but she replied politely and curtly.

"And now, a toast!" the head-councilmen shouted to the room from a giant podium, "To Sakura-san, the successor of the Orage Clan!"

People raised cups full of wine, which had been imported from the Tea Country specifically for this event.

"Now, if Sakura-san would so kindly make her way to the podium!"

Blushing, and slightly put off that she couldn't seem to find either Gaara, Sasuke, or Naruto that night, Sakura walked over to the podium, waving at everyone who greeted her or cheered her. She stepped up to the platform until she was level with the head councilman.

"We, Suna, would like to present to you an ancient heirloom of the Orage Clan, Sakura-san." He said, summoning a worn black-wood box from nowhere. "This heirloom was left behind, and now it will finally go on to its true owner."

He opened the box and lifted out a piece that looked like it would fit from Sakura's wrist up to her elbow perfectly. It was beautiful twisted wire that took on a rustic glow, white moon-stone decorating the wire in special places. Carefully, the councilman slipped it onto Sakura's arm.

"Would you like to say something, Sakura-san?"

Sakura couldn't reply. She was too busy looking down at her arm, tears streaming down her face. "Th-thank you! For everything!"

"No, thank you, Sakura-san."

And with that, the councilman led Sakura down from the podium, gesturing to a corner for the music to begin. It was an upbeat dance that suited the celebration, and Sakura was forced to dance with the councilmen. It seemed that every minute, Sakura was passed onto another person, and the song just never seemed to end.

When it did come to a stop, Sakura hurriedly left the dance floor, hiding behind a rather large column so she could search for her comrades. Nobody else seemed to see her.

Sakura finally spotted Naruto, who was entertaining a small crowd of girls with ninja stories, it seemed. But neither Sasuke or Gaara were anywhere to be found.

Sakura vaguely noticed the beat of the music change to a slower tune, but didn't think anything of it as she continued to look for the other two. She did spot Akuma, who had become just as famous as Sakura. He was known as special, instead of freaky, mainly because he was so important to Sakura. He was begging shrimp, which had also been imported, from Mizu, for the occasion.

A hand on her shoulder caused Sakura to spin around and run right into Sasuke, who hissed slightly when Sakura stepped on his foot. "Sakura!"

"S-sorry, Sasuke, it was an accident."

"Dance?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"You know how to dance?"

Sasuke nodded.

The pinkette nibbled her lower lip in contemplation. "Dance, with you? Umm, sure…"

Sasuke took Sakura's wrist and directed her toward the dance floor, spinning her around until he could comfortably place his arms around her. They swayed to and fro, doing nothing but taking a few steps, which was all the song called for. It was boring, in Sakura's opinion.

"We go home tomorrow!" Sakura reflected, looking to her left. "I'm really going to miss this place. At least I get to come back at least twice a year! What about you, Sasuke?"

"I will be happy to be home."

"Of course you will be." Sakura patted his arm affectionately, "Suna isn't your kind of place. Konoha is what you are used to, it's your home." She reached a hand up to finger his hair. After that day, when Sakura had forced it out of its natural style, Sasuke had never been able to get it back to the way it had been. It looked better on him, this way.

"It is your home too, Sakura."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You would rather stay in Suna?"

Sakura shrugged, looking down at her feet. "I don't know anymore, Sasuke. This _is _the Country of the Wind, what if I am drawn to this place because I really have become the successor of the Orage Clan? I can't help but think there is a place here for me."

"There is a place for you in Konoha."

"I know that, Sasuke, truly I do, it's just…" Sakura trailed off uncomfortably, and Sasuke didn't pursue the topic. Sakura didn't finish her sentence until the song ended. "I feel like I'll be leaving behind more here than I did in Konoha."

"Naruto and I can't stay here." Sasuke stated, taking a seat at a random table. "We don't belong here."

Sakura took to nibbling on her lip again as she took a seat next to Sasuke. "I know that too."

"I believe you'll make the right decision."

Just then, Naruto plopped down on the other side of Sakura, whistling a happy tune. "You know, I could get used to the attention I receive around here. Being friends with an Orage Clan member has its perks!"

"Sakura is having doubts."

"What, Sakura-chan, doubts?"

The look Sasuke gave him told Naruto everything. "Sakura-chan? You feeling okay, you look a little down."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, fingering the table cloth uncomfortably. "I can't decide."

"You'll figure it out, dattebayo! Hey, anybody seen Gaara around? Haven't seen him all night."

"I am here!"

Sakura shrieked, which drew several stares. Gaara's voice had sounded like something out of a vampire movie. He was leaning into her ear.

"I came to ask the Orage Heir to dance."

Sakura hurriedly detangled herself from her chair, pushing Gaara out onto the dance floor. She placed his hands herself, too flustered to look up at him. He really had terrified her. The song was at a faster tempo than the dance with Sasuke, and as they moved, Sakura couldn't help but ask one more thing of Gaara.

"Gaara, can you take me up to the city walls? I want to sing to the wind one last time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (**I demand that you go to playlist . com right this moment and type the song "Dante's Prayer" into the search bar, and then press play on the second song that pops up, the first one with cover art, understood?**)

She stood up there, Gaara right next to her, holding her hand. Sakura racked her brain for something to sing, but kept coming up blank. What could she sing?

And then, as if they had been there all along, notes flew from Sakura's mouth, high and perfect, sad and beautiful, they sounded, instantly drawing the attention of every breeze and wind around. She continued with a constant stream of notes, no lyrics, for approximately two minutes, before launching into song.

The words came out slowly and sadly, but sounded like liquid topaz nonetheless.

"When the dark wood fell before me/And all the paths were overgrown/When the priests of pride say there is no other way/I tilled the sorrows of stone. I did not believe because I could not see/though you came to me in the night/When the dawn seemed forever lost/You showed me your love in the light of the stars.

"Cast your eyes on the ocean/Cast your soul to the sea/When the dark night seems endless/Please remember me.

"Then the mountain rose before me/ by the deep well of desire/ from the fountain of forgiveness/ beyond the ice and the fire

"Cast your eyes on the ocean/Cast your soul to the sea/When the dark night seems endless/Please remember me."

Sakura launched into another thirty seconds of pure notes, allowing the winds to ruffle her dress and spin her hair. They swirled around and around, going to the beat of the song.

"Though we share this humble path, alone/How fragile is the heart/Oh give these clay feet wings to fly/To touch the face of the stars. Breathe life into this feeble heart/Lift this mortal veil of fear/Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears/We'll rise above these earthly cares.

"Cast your eyes on the ocean/Cast your soul to the sea/When the dark night seems endless/Please remember me...please remember me...please remember me...please remember me...please remember me...please rememember me..."

The wind continued to swirl around Sakura, notes being revealed and flowing from them. They were notes that matched the music perfectly, giving the entire thing a bit of an earthly ghostly feel. Sakura's tears started up for fifth time that night as she listened, her heart overcome with great turmoil and grief. How could she possibly leave all this?

"I don't want to leave." She whispered.

Gaara didn't reply with words, but rather wrapped his free arm around Sakura, drawing her closer.

**Sub-Chapter Three: Leaving**

The real moment was nothing like the dreams that had been plaguing Sakura. There was no happy moment to drown out that awful nagging and guilty feeling. There was only a crying Sakura, not wanting to let go of Gaara, whose shirt was officially wet. Akuma sat on his shoulder, letting out small pitiful noises. Sakura had decided it would be better for Akuma to stay in Suna, even though she would miss him dearly.

Reluctantly, Naruto pried Sakura away, allowing her to wrap her arms around him in turn. He could see this was hurting Sakura, but they had to go home. She had made her decision, and now she had to accept the pain. He handed the crying kuniochi off to Sasuke.

Sasuke picked her up to cradle in his arms, where she would soon soak his shirt through too. The two shinobi waved at the three sand-siblings, trying to smile at Temari's promise of food on return.

When they were many miles from Suna, Sakura stopped crying and looked up at the sky. She didn't know when she had activated her bloodlimit, but she had, and up above she saw something that brought back the tears. They were wishing her goodbye, as if they knew they wouldn't hear her sing again for quite sometime, and they would miss her. It seemed only Sakura could hear the song from before being played, like a recording with a more pure sound.

How long _had _it been since they had had an Orage Clan member singing to them? The wind was the key to the entire bloodlimit, and because of that, the user of the bloodlimit had such a connection with the wind. The picture they painted above was beautiful; it would be something Sakura would remember for the rest of her life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura starred at the door before her. She hadn't been to see Naruto in several weeks, nor had he come to see her. He had hooked up with Ino, at some strange point in time, and had been spending so much of his time into the newly found relationship, where the early stages were always the best, he hadn't had any free time. Naruto was lucky, he was paid generously for his missions, which meant he could afford Ino's random shopping sprees. He didn't seem to mind being forced to tag along either.

She knocked loudly, which brought a happy Naruto who had just stepped out of the shower.

"If that towel falls off, you are really in for it." Sakura teased, brushing past him.

"I'll go put on some pants!" he said, hurrying toward his bedroom. When he came back, he was towel drying his hair, laughing. "Sasuke is so ticked! No matter how hard he tries, he can't get his chicken-butt hair back, and he actually misses it. If it weren't for the fact that he liked you, I would swear he was gay."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, even if she didn't feel like humor.

"How is that going, by the way?"

Sakura sighed, leaning back into Naruto's couch. "He is driving me insane! He thinks that no Gaara means he can have me to himself, which is just plain annoying. And, I miss _it._"

"The wind or Suna?"

"Both…"

"And Gaara, of course."

"Yeah, and Gaara."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "When are you going to go back?"

"I can't go back!" Sakura cried, "Not until September."

"Come on, Sakura, we both know the truth."

"What truth would that be?"

"You don't belong here anymore."

"What, are you kicking me out?" Sakura's tone wasn't joking.

Naruto took a seat on the couch, drawing Sakura in for a big bear hug. "Sakura, things happened in Suna, you made special connections there you just can't forget about. You don't belong here anymore, you belong in Suna, where you have the things you want the most."

"But what about you, and Sasuke?"

"What about us? We can always visit, you know. I'll be over every holiday, where you had better be doing the cooking. Not even my stomach can handle Temari's cooking. I don't know how Kankuro does it."

"He doesn't, Kankuro knows how to cook."

"Say what? Are you kidding me?"

"No, Kankuro knows how to cook."

Naruto started laughing, unable to stop for several minutes. "Wow, I never would have guessed."

They grinned in their silence, letting out a chuckle now and then, until Naruto got them back on topic. "So, what are you going to do?"

Sakura licked her lips nervously, but her face spread out into a smile. "I'm going back."

"That's my Sakura-chan."

**Sub-Chapter Four: Final Song**

Somehow, Sakura knew to find him on the Kazekage tower roof. There he was, in his robes, just staring off into the distance, sand shifting and swirling around him. Akuma sat on his left shoulder, ears drooping and tail lifeless, his cheeks sad and unpuffy.

Sakura couldn't contain the excitement running through her body; she couldn't help but let loose the smile or the laugh.

Akuma was the first to spin around at hearing his mistress's laugh. His eyes took on a bright look and his ears perked up as he leapt from Gaara's shoulders and ran to Sakura, jumping into her awaiting arms. He started chattering in that lecturing tone of his, reprimanding his mistress for ever leaving him behind with the eyebrow-less man with no fashion sense.

"Don't worry, Akuma, it won't happen again." She promised.

When Sakura looked up, it was to find Gaara watching her, his eyes narrowed onto her person. He didn't believe what he was seeing, but wanted to take it all in.

And then, Gaara vanished. With one painful sob, Sakura gasped. He didn't even want to talk to her? At all?

His firm arms wrapped around her from behind, elliciting a gasp from Sakura, and she was pulled close to him. His mouth was lowered to her ear as he whispered. "Stay this time."

"Of course."

"Sing?"

Sakura didn't even need to ponder the words she would use. "When the moon on a cloud cast night/Hung above the tree tops' height/You sang me of some distant pass/That made my heart beat strong and fast/Now I know I'm home at last. You offered me an eagle's wing/That to the sun I might soar and sing/And if I heard the owl's cry/Into the forest I would fly/And in its darkness find you by. And so our loves not a simple thing/Nor our truths unwavering/Like the moon's pull on the tide/Our finger's touch our hearts collide/I'll be a moonsbreath by your side."

**I would really appreciate this if everybody who is reading this story would write one final review, telling me what you thought of the story overall. What about the story did you like and dislike, what could I have done differently to make the scenes more appealing to you, talk of absolutely anything that you thought about the story. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

**You know, before I wrote this chapter, I had planned the ending out, scene by scene, it's been this way for weeks. And yet, everything changed when I started writing! For instance, the celebration and whole Orage Clan was sudden inspiration, so were the last minute songs, which were DAnte's Prayer and Sumhain Night I believe, and Sakura wasn't going to go back to Suna, I was going to have her write a letter to Gaara. The only thing that follows my original plan is…Akuma staying in Suna, that was it. Everything else was sporadic.**

**I'm finally finished, and after several months of hard work and the support of all my readers and reviewers and watchers and favers and etc, IT'S DONE! And before school starts, and before my birthday. This fanfiction marks the last fanfiction I will write while I'm still fifteen, and I won't write again until I turn sixteen, on September 1st. It is also the second fanfiction story I have ever finished, and the fourth actual story I have ever written an ending too. Thank you, Only if you wish it, HyuugaHinata (I can't remember your numbers) Leogirl123, iiWishUponAStar, flamegirl, Iridescent Rain, ihatethisstory, and everybody else whose names I just can't seem to remember for the life of me. I know I forgot some important people!**

**I do hope you enjoyed reading this more than I enjoyed writing it; I had my ups and downs with this story. At one point, I hated it so much, I was going to spring a surprise ending that would result in Sakura and Naruto ending up together, and it would go along the plan of what I had mapped out here, where Naruto breaks up with Yukari BECAUSE she wasn't like Sakura. The plan was to make you all hate the story too. As for Sasuke, well, he was never going to get anything but a new do in this story, which I didn't plan, that just happened sporadically too.**

**Review, Mouse, and Finger are exhausted; unite them so they can have a sleepover!**


	14. Author's Note: Changes

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**

I am, sincerely, ashamed to say **_I_** wrote this story. I've been wanting to go through it since I finished writing it to fix a couple things, but that was **_LONG_**before I discovered how horrible this was. Everybody is SOOOO out of character, and the plot, oh forgive me Jashin, the plot! It's like a ragtag and holed quilt that was sewn together by _**ME!** _And Yoru-Girl-Nya wouldn't hesitate to tell you how horrible a sewer I am. Our Akatsuki cloaks can attest to that.

So, to celebrate my belonging to the world of fan-fiction for a year, I'm completely redoing this story. Gaara will be in character, Sasuke will be in character, there will be more GaaSaku interaction, more romance, a better more fully-done plot with **_NO_** plot-holes, the writing itself will be better, situations will be more believable, and all together, it will be a better story. I've learned so much about writing in the last year alone that I am **_READY_** to turn this story into everything it can be and make it worth something.

Only If You Wish It: My story was unworthy of your hand before, but if you are still up for the wedding after the make-over, I'll pay for the matrimony.

If you are interested in rereading this story after it goes through all its changes, you will soon find it in my writing-cache under the name **_Falling for the Wind_**.


End file.
